A Little Bit of Magic
by Kamui Archetype
Summary: A Love HinaNegima crossover! Old and new friends stop by for a visit! Happy Returns added! Sorry for the really late update.
1. A Little Bit of Magic

A Little Bit of Magic  
  
A Love Hina/Negima crossover  
  
Disclaimer: Love Hina, Mahou Sensei Negima, and all the characters portrayed in those titles (and this fic) belong to Ken Akamatsu (that man is a genius!)  
  
I will be keeping honorifics where they don't have an English equivalent. I apologize if that bothers anyone.  
  
There will be spoilers for both Love Hina and Negima. You have been warned!!!

_'These'_ are thoughts

-These- are in Latin  
  
#These# are just general noises and sound effects, like coughing, things hitting people's heads, etc.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

#Sniff, sniff#  
  
Most of the residents of the town surrounding the ancient inn were out and about, enjoying the warm sun and the gentle breeze. However, had they stopped by a playground near the inn, they would have noticed a 5-year-old boy crying his little eyes out.  
  
"What's the matter kid?"  
  
Little Keitaro Urashima wiped his tears on his sleeve as he looked up at the young man who had addressed him. Boys shouldn't cry, after all, and he didn't want to look like a wimp in front of anyone, let alone some stranger. Speaking of which, he really shouldn't be talking to any strangers.  
  
"Oh, you're Hina-san's grandkid, right?"  
  
Keitaro blinked. This man knew his grandma? As he looked again at the strangely dressed man, a jolt of familiarity went through the boy.  
  
"Hey! You're that guy that's staying for free at the inn!"  
  
"Oi! Don't make it sound like I'm freeloading or something! I happen to be good friends with your grandma!"  
  
"S-sorry, mister."  
  
"S'all right kid. And don't call me mister, call me Nagi." The man offered Keitaro a handkerchief that he had pulled from the cloak covering his entire body, which Keitaro accepted. "Thank you, Nagi-san."  
  
"So, why the tears?"  
  
Keitaro still looked hesitant.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone," Nagi reassured him.  
  
"Na-chan is moving away." Tears began to form again in the boy's eyes.  
  
"Ah geez, kid, don't do that. Er, anyways, who's Na-chan?"  
  
#sniff# "She's one of my best friends! She and Mu-chan! But I heard Na-chan's daddy talking to grandma, and he said that now that she was feeling better, they were going to move!"  
  
"That's too bad, kid."  
  
But then Keitaro smiled a bit. "I guess it's ok though. 'Cause me and Na-chan promised that we'd go to Todai together!"  
  
Nagi blinked. Todai? Does he mean Tokyo University? "Er, sorry kid, but I'm not from around here. Can you tell me what's so special about Todai?"  
  
"Oh! Me and Mu-chan heard it from Na-chan's daddy! He said that if two people who really love each other go to Todai together, they'll live happily ever after, like in the fairy tales!"  
  
Nagi smiled slyly at that. "Ah, I see. So you really love Na-chan, huh?"  
  
Keitaro blushed a bit, but then exclaimed, "Yeah! And I'm gonna marry her too!"  
  
"And does Na-chan love you too?"  
  
"Uh huh! 'Cause Mu-chan told me so!"  
  
_'Heh, cute kid,'_ Nagi thought. _'That's kind of a strange legend, but then I've seen weirder things.'  
_  
"Hey, Nagi-san, now it's my turn to ask a question!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"It's only fair, right?"  
  
"Well, I guess. Ask away, kid."  
  
"Why are you dressed so funny? Why do you have that staff? Are you a magician?"  
  
"That's three questions, kid, but they all have the same answer, so I'll let it be." He figured since he was just a kid, it wouldn't do any harm to tell him his secret. Nagi bent down and whispered conspiratorially, "Yup, you've got it kid. I'm a really powerful wizard."  
  
"WOOOOOOOOOW!!!!"  
  
"Hey, hey, keep it down. It's a secret. We go around doing good deeds, but we can't let people know or we'll get turned into animals."  
  
"Huh? Why?"  
  
"Same reason superheroes have secret identities."  
  
"Oh, okay." Nagi was glad that kids were so innocent. "Umm. . ."  
  
"Yeah, what is it, kid?"  
  
"Umm, Nagi-san? Do you know a spell to make sure me and Na-chan meet again?"  
  
"Why do you need it, kid? You have your promise, right?"  
  
"Yeah, but I wanna make doubly sure!"  
  
Nagi considered this. Someone might spot them. But then again, the kid and his little girlfriend would likely forget their promise. No one comes to the playground near sunset, so he could do it then. . .and besides, mages were supposed to help people right?  
  
Nagi grinned. "All right, kid. Bring your girlfriend here tomorrow."  
  
"Yaaay!!!" Overjoyed, Keitaro ran off to tell Na-chan.  
  
"Heh, cute kid."

-o-o-o-

The next day, Nagi found Keitaro pulling along two little girls. One was a brown-haired girl around Keitaro's age, while the other was a 2-year old with lighter, reddish-brown hair.  
  
"C'mon Na-chan, Mu-chan!"  
  
"Um, kid, I thought you were only going to bring Na-chan."  
  
"Yeah, but Mu-chan overheard us and wanted to see."  
  
Nagi shrugged. It's not likely they were going to remember this later in life. Even if they did remember, they would probably just think it was a game. "Aren't you going to introduce me, kid?"  
  
"Oh! Nagi-san, this is Mu-chan," Keitaro pointed to the older girl.  
  
"Hello, Nagi-san."  
  
"Hi." _'Then. . .'_ Nagi thought.  
  
"And this is Na-chan." Keitaro, still holding on to the 2-year old's hand, raised it with his own.

_'Heh, the kid likes 'em young, huh?'_ Nagi thought.

Keitaro continued, "Na-chan can't talk very well yet."  
  
"Oh. Um, hey there."  
  
"Aau. . ." the little girl hid behind Keitaro. Nagi sweatdropped.  
  
"Aww, don't be afraid kid."  
  
"A-anyways, Na-chan, Mu-chan, this is Nagi-san. He's a really powerful wizard!!!"  
  
Hearing Keitaro praise Nagi enthusiastically, 'Na-chan' looked at the young man in awe, while 'Mu-chan' gave an "OOOOH."  
  
Nagi smirked, then addressed Keitaro. "I've got everything set up for the spell. Keitaro, you and 'Na-chan' stand over there together. 'Mu-chan. . .'"  
  
"My name is Mutsumi, Nagi-san," the girl interrupted with a smile.  
  
"Err, right, Mutsumi-chan, you stand away from us a bit. This spell is designed to affect only two people and I don't want to know what'll happen if a third person were in there."  
  
"Okay, Nagi-san."  
  
"All right, Nagi-san. Let's go Na-chan!" Still holding hands, Keitaro dragged 'Na-chan' along with him to the spot Nagi indicated. The girl, trusting Keitaro, followed happily. With all of the preparations ready, Nagi pulled out a spell book from his robes, and began to recite his personal key phrase. Every wizard had one in order to initiate spells.  
  
"Man Man Terro Terro!" Nagi yelled. -Ancient spirits, join these two souls so that they may find each other once more! Destiny Binding!-  
  
A circle of light full of strange symbols appeared on the ground beneath Keitaro and 'Na-chan' before ribbons of light wrapped around the two. A bright flash surrounded the two before everything returned to its normal state.  
  
"Wow! That was amazing!" Mutsumi gushed. Keitaro and 'Na-chan' stood there for a second, dazed, then walked back to Nagi and Mutsumi.  
  
"You two all right?" Nagi asked as he put his spell book back into his cloak.  
  
"Yeah. It felt really nice," Keitaro stated. 'Na-chan' nodded her agreement. "So did it work, Nagi-san?"  
  
"Yup. So now you two are definitely going to meet again."  
  
"Yaaay!" the three children cheered. "Na-chan, Mu-chan, lets go play! Oh! Thank you, Nagi-san!"  
  
"Ah, don't mention it kid. It's my job as a wizard, after all."  
  
"Still, it's too bad Mu-chan couldn't be part of the spell."  
  
"It's okay, Kei-kun."  
  
"Hmm. I might have something for Mutsumi, after all." Nagi pulled out a small bag from his robes. "This is a special memory-retaining powder I found." He sprinkled some on Mutsumi. "Now, all you have to do is think of what you want to remember, so you'll never forget it."  
  
Mutsumi closed her eyes for a moment, then opened them. "Finished, Nagi-san."  
  
Nagi smiled. "Okay kids, why don't you go run off and play."

Smiling, the three friends waved good-bye to Nagi.  
  
"Nagi Springfield, what were you doing to my grandson and his friends?!?"  
  
Nagi winced, then turned around slowly. "Ah, hello, Hina-san. Nice weather today, eh?"

The old woman just glared at him, and Nagi began to sweat. He may be a powerful mage, but Hina-san had the skills and experience to kick his butt from here to Wales.  
  
"I hope that spell wasn't anything dangerous young man. You know playing with human emotions can cause a lot of problems in the end."  
  
"Ah, no, no! Keitaro and his little girlfriend will just be ensured a meeting in the future. What they decide to do and how they feel about each other is up to them. And the memory powder has been thoroughly tested."  
  
"All right Nagi." Grandma Hina smiled. "So, how was your trip to the Kansai Magic Association headquarters? I heard you got into an incident with one of the Shinmeiryuu swordsmen. Someone from the Aoyama family, was it?"  
  
"Hey, if she hadn't jumped to conclusions then we could have avoided that mess. Oh, and Eisyun-san sends his regards."  
  
"Well, you can tell me all about the meeting over some tea, Mr. Thousand Master."  
  
The two walked back to the inn while three children laughed and played in the sandbox.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note:  
  
Heh, I hope that his wasn't too bad for a first fic. Ever since I read Mahou Sensei Negima a while back (before it was officially released here) and then read that one of the students, Setsuna, was a Shinmeiryuu practitioner, I had a desire to write this fic. I wanted to write a crossover that would have very little impact to the overall storyline. Hopefully, at least. I found the beginnings of this fic in one of my folders and decided to redo it all using information from the latest chapters of the manga.  
  
For those of you who don't know, Mahou Sensei Negima (or Magister Negi Magi) is Akamatsu's latest manga. It was just recently released in the US by Del Rey. It's about a 10-year old magician, Negi Springfield, sent to Japan to teach English to an all-girl school. I really love the characters in Negima and I do recommend that everyone read it!  
  
The key phrases and Nagi's personal phrase "Man Man Terro Terro" are really in the manga. The Destiny Binding spell and the memory powder I made up (yeah, I know that spells are supposed to be in Latin in Negima, but I have little to no knowledge of the language). "Eisyun-san" here is referring to a friend of the Thousand Master, who is the current head of the Kansai Magic Association in the Manga and Konoka's father. As for Grandma Hina, well, considering how long she's lived, she's bound to know at least a few mages. If you're wondering why Nagi's so afraid of her, well. . .she is the one teaching Kanako how to fight. I'd imagine someone with her experience could make even the great Thousand Master shake in his boots.  
  
If you are wondering why Mutsumi wasn't part of the spell, Keitaro didn't know that Mutsumi was also going to leave pretty soon . The way the timeline goes in this story, Naru first leaves, then Mutsumi. As for the Thousand Master (a.k.a. Nagi Springfield, a.k.a. Negi's dad), I wasn't sure how old he would be in 1984, so I just assumed he was still young (maybe early 20s?). Please R&R! If I made any mistakes I'd like to know so I could correct them!


	2. Update Notice and Apologies

Thanks to all of those who reviewed! I'm glad you liked the story, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to offer my apologies. Though I had written the beginning a while back, the bulk of the fic was written in three hours (I still can't figure out how I managed that) with the intention that it was going to be a one-shot. Like I mentioned earlier, I wanted to see if I could write a LH/Negima crossover that wouldn't screw up the continuity of either one.   
  
However, after looking at it again, the fic does beg to be continued, so I tried to think of a way to get the ball rolling. I have ideas, but I need to make them coherent (the most developed one requires me to. . .ugh. . .use an original character, and so far I'm not sure if I did a good job in utilizing him in the scenes I've written so far). I'm trying to find a few people to bounce my ideas off of, though for the life of me I don't know where to look. So basically, I have a case of writer's block. Added to the fact that I'm doing work for my college classes over the summer (which I need to graduate), updates for this fic might be _very_ slow in coming. I am really, really sorry hides before he can be beaten to a pulp.  
  
And now, to respond to the reviews!  
  
**Turbanator:** Hmm, the problem with having Negi be Shinobu's teacher is that by the time he becomes a teacher, Shinobu will be too old to be one of his students (Shinobu was born in 1985, while most of Negi's students were born in either 1988 or 1989). But I did have the idea of Shinobu and Naru taking on part-time jobs in Mahora Academy, though I wasn't sure where exactly it's located (I'm guessing it can't be too far from Tokyo from what I've seen in Negima). As for Motoko, I also had plans involving a short story dealing with the Shinmeiryuu's role in the world of magicians, but I'm currently waiting to see how the current story arc in Negima ends to make sure if the story is possible.  
  
**petran:** Heh, heh, thanks for not holding a grudge! But I'm really intrigued by your version of a Negima/LH crossover! I hope you plan on posting it! We need more Negima fics!  
  
**Sparrowhawk1:** I could never forget Ema! She shares the #1 spot in my list of favorite LH characters with two others (Shinobu and Kanako being the other two members of my LH holy trinity). Thanks for the info on her age! I couldn't find my list of LH character birthdays, so I had to go look it all up on the Net again! Since Ema and Sara were born in the same year, I've started getting some ideas on how to use them. Obviously if I can get my muses moving in this direction the crossover would be post-wedding.  
  
**GiMan:** Hmm, well, seeing as the current status of the Thousand Master is unknown at the moment, I don't know if he'll be making another appearance. I do have ideas on having Keitaro and Naru remember their meeting with him (possibly leading to a search for him, which would lead to a crossover with the current Negima cast), but how to get to that point is the problem.  
  
Well folks, here's hoping I can get rid of my writer's block and get something going. 


	3. Magic and Memory Part 1

A Little Bit of Magic: Magic and Memory Part 1

A Love Hina/Negima crossover by Kamui Archetype

Disclaimer: Love Hina and Negima, as well as the characters portrayed in those series, are the property of Ken Akamatsu. This story, and any original characters in it, pathetic as they may be, belong to me.

There will be spoilers for Negima and Love Hina in this story, so stop if you don't want to read 'em!

_'These'_ are thoughts

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_'My name is Keitaro Urashima, and I'm 21 Years old.'  
_  
_'I have finally achieved my dream of becoming a Todai student!'  
_  
_'And now. . .'  
_  
The dark-haired young man, Keitaro, adjusted his glasses and stared out into the distance, taking a break from the digging he had been doing.

_'Here I am in the US, taking classes on archeology and helping out Seta on one of his digs.'_

Earlier in the year an accident had occurred during the welcoming ceremonies for the new students of Tokyo University. As if to spite Keitaro's achievement, the giant onion-shaped dome of one of the buildings at Tokyo University fell on him. Not even his famed resilience could save his leg from damage, resulting in months of recuperation and missed classes. As a result, he decided to take the entire year off to study abroad while assisting Seta in his archeological work. It was exhilarating to find something new every time they went on a dig! Just recently they had excavated some ancient remains. Further digging led to the discovery of an ancient burial site of a colony founded by members of the Turtle Civilization! However, the excitement of the entire experience was dampened by the feeling of homesickness.

_'I do like this work, but I miss everyone. . .especially Narusegawa.'  
_  
He wondered what the girls were doing at the moment. While he kept in touch with them through calls and e-mail, sometimes the archeological work would keep him busy enough that he would be unable to contact Hinata-sou for some time. Not to mention that the friends he had made here would drag him off to some place or another from time to time for fun, with quite a few leading to some. . .interesting incidents. _'At least the girls won't find out about them.'_ Keitaro shuddered as he remembered those events.

As a result of his busy schedule, whenever he was able to, he would rush off to contact the Hinata-sou and communicate with the girls. Keitaro smiled at the more recent letters. Shinobu was being tutored by Naru in order to prepare for Todai. _'After all, it's best to be as prepared as possible early on.'_ Keitaro had warned Shinobu in his reply not to neglect her leisure time while studying. Sara and Su, finding themselves bored, had decided in the past week to reenact a spy game that Su had played, much to the chagrin of the dorm's residents. Su had decided to recreate all of the mecha in the game, including the one that could have stomped the Hinata-sou flat. This was one instance where Keitaro was glad for the nice, safe distance his studies abroad gave him. Luckily, the incident ended with little damage to the former inn itself. There was not enough material for Su to create perfect replicas, so Motoko had no trouble in disposing of them.

Speaking of which, there was very little news from Motoko herself besides that she was studying and improving on her swordsmanship. Kitsune had playfully asked if Keitaro "scored with any blondes," to which he replied in the negative. Mutsumi took some time to visit her family for a few days since business was a bit slow in the tea house. Haruka had asked Keitaro to "make sure that idiot Seta isn't getting into any trouble." As for Naru, though the other tenants were doing their part to help, she had taken on most of his responsibilities as manager of the Hinata-sou while he was gone.

_'Ha ha, it's almost like she was my wife or something. . .'  
_  
Keitaro's mind began following that line of thought as he daydreamed of marital bliss with his beloved Narusegawa.

_'Oh, my darling Keitaro! Be careful while you're gone, okay?'_ dream-Naru stated, as she looked lovingly at her husband.

_'Don't worry, dearest Naru! Seta said he only needed my help for a few days.'_ dream-Keitaro (who was quite dashing and debonair in this fantasy) reassured her._ 'In the meantime, I can trust the dorm in your capable and lovely hands.'  
_  
_'You can count on me, my beloved husband!'_ dream-Naru exclaimed, as she came closer for a kiss. . .

Keitaro shook his head. _'Okay, that was pretty cheesy, even for one of my fantasies. Besides, Narusegawa's probably going to want to chase her own dreams. She really seemed to be interested in being a teacher.' _He knew that Naru would be a success in whatever she did._ 'I wish I could see her right now.'  
_  
Sighing, he went back to his work.

-o-o-o-

Later that night, Seta Noriyasu wiped his brow of sweat as he looked at the efforts of the day's work. They had finally managed to unearth a few new artifacts from the soil, though one in particular got his interest. He picked up a small necklace with familiar carvings on it. Looking closer, Seta's eyes widened a bit as he realized what they meant. He put down the necklace and went outside for a smoke.

"Hmm. Looks like I'd better call him. This might get dangerous if those wards aren't disabled."

Taking a look around, Seta saw a figure a short distance away, staring at the night sky. _'Seems as if someone couldn't sleep.' _He called out to the figure. "Oi! Keitaro! Can't sleep?"

Keitaro turned around, and smiled at Seta. "Oh, Seta! Yeah, I just didn't feel like sleeping tonight. Have you finished with the artifacts?" Keitaro had decided to converse in English as much as possible, even with Seta, in order to improve his skill in the language.

"Yeah, though I might need to call a friend of mine for some help."

"Oh? Why?"

"One of the artifacts that we found today seems to have been used as a magic talisman of some sort used by a sect from the Turtle Civilization. My friend is an expert in ancient magical practices, so I decided it might be handy to send for him. I don't have his number with me right now, though. I accidentally left my contact book back at the university."

"So does that mean you're going to the city soon?" Keitaro asked with a hopeful look.

_'Ah, so that's what's wrong with him.'_ Seta smiled. Keitaro had been looking melancholy for the last few days, and Seta had guessed that it was due to the fact that he had been unable to talk with the residents of Hinata-sou for a while. Keitaro's work in both his classes and on the field had been heavier than usual, and left him with little time to relax or send mail.

"Yep. And you know, I really don't feel like driving tomorrow, so why don't you show me how your driving has been? It looks like you could use the break, anyway." Another reason why Keitaro had not been able to contact Hinata-sou was that he had been trying to learn how to drive in order to get an international driver's license. They've mainly stuck to the city streets and parking lots so far, and there were still some problems with stopping, but Seta felt Keitaro was ready for a longer trip. _'Pretty soon, he'll be as good a driver as I am!'  
_  
Meanwhile, in Japan, Haruka Urashima and the residents of Hinata-sou suddenly felt a shiver crawl down their spines.

"Um, Seta, is that really okay?"

"Yeah, it'll be fine. So, you want to take the wheel, part-timer?"

Keitaro's eyes widened. "Really? Thanks, Seta!" He quickly ran to get his things ready, but tripped on the way.

_'That sure cheered him up in a hurry.'_ Seta smiled and took a drag from his cigarette as he stared at the night sky.

-o-o-o-

_Elsewhere in the US, two days later  
_  
"Ooooh! It's finally going to be released stateside!"

"Eh? That game you've been yammering about since the year before?"

If a passerby had merely overheard this conversation, he or she would have assumed that the speakers were merely two young men discussing video games. They would have been only partially correct.

"Yup! It's an RPG based on a really popular anime!" The first speaker, a bespectacled young man of 19 years, began discussing the finer points of said game and anime. The somewhat light-skinned boy wore a suit and tie, and curled black hair that had been styled so that it parted at the left side while still looking neat and clean. On his back was a long object covered in cloth, while in his hands was a magazine dedicated to video games. Beside him was the remains of the boy's lunch.

"Uh, yeah, that's great." The second speaker, however, would have raised eyebrows. The unusual source of the other half of the conversation was a mongoose sitting on the boy's shoulder. While this would have panicked any passer-by who would have seen and heard the mongoose speak, the park where the boy and his mongoose were conversing in was empty (the young man had double-checked to make sure), thus there was no danger of discovery. The mongoose glanced at the young man's watch as he continued reading.

"Hey!" The mongoose yelled. The young man stopped his reading and turned to the mongoose. "Yeah, what?"

"Don't you have something to do?"

"Eh?" the youth took a look at his daily planner. "I don't have ballroom dancing class today."

". . .I meant the meeting. It's already one o'clock."

The boy blinked. His eyes then widened in realization. "OH CRAP!!! I'M LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Hurriedly, he began putting his things away. The young man then took the long object from his back and unwrapped it to reveal a staff. At first glance, the staff looked as if it were something that the magicians in fantasy stories would use. However, the staff had an unusual shape at the top, making the entire thing look like a scythe missing its blade. The youth then wrapped the cloth covering around himself, revealing it to be a tattered cloak.

Checking to make sure no one was looking, the young man quickly muttered a few words on his breath. The staff suddenly fell horizontally, then floated upwards. The young man and the mongoose quickly sat on the staff, then took off for the skies, leaving the park totally empty.

-o-o-o-

OMAKE: Let's Learn Magic With Negi-sensei!

_(A young boy, about ten years of age, steps in front of a projector screen. On his shoulder is an ermine)  
_  
Boy: Hello everyone! My name is Negi Springfield, and I have been asked by the author to give the details of how magic works in the Negima universe!

Ermine: Aniki! You forgot to introduce me!

Negi: Oh, right, sorry! This is my assistant and friend, Albert Chamomile!

Kamo: You can call me Kamo-kun! _(looks around)_ Speaking of assistants, wasn't there supposed to be another guy helping out with this project?

Negi: Yes, he was supposed to explain any magic that the author decided to make up, while I explained what was used in the original manga.

_(An older, middle-school-aged girl with bells in her hair comes up, carrying a note in her hand)  
_  
Girl: Hey, Negi! The author's got a note for you! _(thinking) 'Why do I have to play the messenger? I was busy studying!'  
_  
Negi: Ah, thank you, Asuna-san! _(reads note)_ He says we can skip doing the rest of the omake today. It doesn't say where the other host is, though, just that the author will be "taking care of it."

Kamo: Skipping work! That's not very manly. He should be more like Aniki here!

Asuna: So where could the guy be?

_(Meanwhile, in a neighborhood some distance away, everyone was enjoying a peaceful afternoon)  
_  
Male Voice: YEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWCCCCCHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!

_(Well, they were a few moments ago)  
_  
Young man: _(nursing his bitten hand)_ What was that for?!?

Mongoose: _(looking irritated)_ You idiot! You forgot to do the omake!

Young man: Huh? Omake? _(looks at his schedule)_ I'm screwed, aren't I. . . _(feeling an evil presence behind him, he turns around)_ oh. . .hello, sir. . .

Kamui Archetype: _(smiling in a disturbing manner while revving up a chainsaw in his hands)_ We need to talk. . .

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes:

Well, here it is. After weeks of frustration, I just decided I'll post up what I have. I'm still not satisfied with it, though. I might wind up revising the entire fic once more of the mysteries in Negima are revealed in the manga. Anyways, this isn't the actual crossover. I'm planning to write some chapters that will have Keitaro remembering the events in the first chapter of the fic. This was originally going to be a one chapter deal, but the darn thing just ran away from me as I started writing down my ideas. Pretty soon I had this ugly monster, complete with. . .ugh. . .an original character. Once again, I am so very, very sorry. As for the acutal crossover, it might be a while before the story actually gets to it.

As for the omake, well, it pretty much came to me in one of my "stay up until the wee hours of the morning doing work" sessions, when my bored mind wandered. Or maybe I'm just going insane. I might also change Kamo's name once Del Rey releases their translation (one Japanese website I found, which looks pretty reliable, romanized his name as Albert Chamomile). Well, give me your thoughts with a few reviews, folks! Constructive criticism is welcome, flames are not.


	4. Magic and Memory Part 2

A Little Bit of Magic: Magic and Memory Part 2  
  
A fanfiction by Kamui Archetype  
  
Disclaimer: Love Hina and Negima, as well as the characters portrayed in those series, are the creations of Ken Akamatsu. This story, and any original characters in it are for me to torture as I please.  
  
Eh, usual spoiler warning for both Negima and Love Hina.  
  
_'These'_ are thoughts

#These# are just general noises and sound effects, like coughing, things hitting people's heads, etc.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, this girl was a virgin sacrifice?"  
  
"Yup." Seta looked at Keitaro. They had just returned from the city and Keitaro seemed to have been in brighter spirits. The two were currently discussing their latest find, a skeleton of young girl. After examining the remains, Seta and his crew had determined that the girl had died of strangulation.  
  
"That's right! You said that their god ate virgins, right?" Keitaro had learned of this during his time in Pararakelse.  
  
"Yes, their god Tamako (also known as Namusan Sapou), was often offered a live virgin sacrifice, whose was slain with a ceremonial knife."  
  
Keitaro winced at that, but then realized something. "But. . .didn't we establish that this girl was strangled?"  
  
"Right. Actually, this colony apparently seems have been founded by an exiled group from the Turtle Civilization. Strangulation was part of their ritual virgin sacrifice."  
  
"Exiled?" Keitaro hadn't heard of this before.  
  
"Apparently, this group worshipped the enemy of Tamako, the great demon turtle Tamagib Tegdig as their god, instead of Tamako. For this heretical belief, the Turtle Civilization hunted down the Tegdig worshippers, though some of them managed to escape. We've found a few colonies like this though."  
  
"Amazing. To think that this dig could turn into something as exhilarating as this!" This was what Keitaro enjoyed about archaeology. The thrill of discovery! Being one of the first to plumb the mysteries of the past! _'Well, technically, there really isn't anything new here. . .but it's still exciting!'  
_  
"Yeah, it is." Seta replied. _'But I hope it doesn't get any more exciting. It's too bad Sanders won't be able to come himself.'_ While Seta was disappointed that his contact was only sending an assistant, he had been assured that the man was beyond competent. _'Which reminds me. . .'_ "Hey, part-timer. I'll be heading back to the city again in a few days to pick up someone. Wanna take the wheel again?"  
  
"Sure!" _'After all, it's another chance to send some mail to the girls! But I wonder who are we going to be picking up?'_

-o-o-o-

_The United States Magic Association's Southeastern Division Headquarters_  
  
"Noel Cobalt Roxas Orlando. An nineteen year old college student working to earn degrees in both history and international studies. Currently a junior due to advanced placement classes taken in high school."  
  
The burly old man looked up from the file he was reading to inspect the fidgety young man in front of him.  
  
"But that's not your only goal, is it, young magus? You've had quite an impressive run so far as an agent of the US Magic Association's Department of Historical Research. Despite some minor incidents in the office concerning your absent-mindedness."  
  
"Umm, y-yes, thank you, sir. And sorry about that, sir."  
  
The old man frowned for a moment, then gave a huge grin. "Ah, geez kid, lay off the formal stuff! Is that any way to talk to your old teacher? I may be the head of the History Department, but you know I never liked the 'sir' crap. And stop fidgeting. You've been working here ever since you were ten and you still act nervous when you're called up! Relax a little! You're not being reprimanded. Like I said, they're just minor stuff."  
  
The boy rolled his eyes, though he smiled a bit._ 'He never changes.'_ Feeling more relaxed, Noel looked at the older man. "Okay, okay, 'Uncle' Sanders. So why was I called here?"  
  
"Eh? Didn't I tell you to relax? Let's have a little small talk first! So, how are your folks and your siblings? I thought you guys were going back to your home country for the summer?"  
  
"Yeah, but money's tight right now so we decided to postpone that. Mom and Dad are fine, though. Ri's just about finished with high school and Pao's getting there."  
  
"That's good, that's good. How about yourself, Noel?"  
  
"The usual. Just studying and doing whatever job the USMA has for me from time to time. Like this job I'm supposed to do."  
  
Sanders ignored Noel's prodding. "That's pretty boring. What about your friends?"  
  
"We hang out sometimes, but their usually busy with their jobs and classes."  
  
"You should have more of a social life. Or maybe you're secretly doing what all of the younger mages have been, eh? Getting involved with your Ministra Magi, I bet. . .eh, let's just find out, shall we!"  
  
The old man, Sanders, looked at the sheet on Noel, oblivious to the young man's red-stained cheeks. "Huh, says here you still don't have a partner. Geez, when are you going to start looking for one? Most guy mages below your age already have some cute young thing to protect them while spell casting. Let me guess, still too shy to talk to women? Boy, you just need confidence in yourself!" A lecherous look appeared on Sanders face. "Why, when I hit puberty I went all out for my search for a partner! I especially recall this one time that. . ." The rest of the sentence was cut off as the boy, blushing from embarrassment, took his staff and hit Sanders on the head with a loud THWACK!!! "Owww!!!"  
  
"You old pervert!!! I don't need to hear stories of your past sexual activities!" Noel was no prude, but he really didn't want to hear the more carnal adventures of his mentor.  
  
The head of the History Department rubbed his head. "Uuugggghhhh, at least you're not nervous anymore."  
  
"Geez, keep it down," a voice suddenly piped up. On Noel's shoulders, a formerly unnoticed mongoose sleepily rubbed its eyes. "Huh. Hey old guy. It's been a while." The mongoose hopped off Noel's shoulders and onto the desk."  
  
"Sorry about that Tavi. Didn't mean to wake you." Sanders turned back to Noel, this time with a serious look on his face. "Listen kid, we're just worried about you. Without a partner, who's going to protect you while you're casting spells? We're pretty vulnerable during that point, you know, and you're not exactly a person that has a physical fighter's stamina or damage tolerance. So far you've been lucky that you haven't been attacked while spell casting. You've had a few close calls recently. Please be reasonable about this. . ."  
  
_'I don't believe this. . .'_ "Is that all, sir? If so, I'll take my leave." Noel then left.  
  
Sanders turned to Tavi. "That boy's too stubborn for his own good sometimes."  
  
"Yeah, you're right. Considering that some of his assignments has made him a few enemies, the lack of a partner is a serious hindrance."  
  
"Yes, I'm afraid that it might have grave consequences for him someday."  
  
"Hey, Sanders. Aren't you going to. . .?"  
  
"No need." The old man sat there, as if waiting for something.  
  
A few minutes passed before the door opened again and a red-faced and embarrassed Noel returned.  
  
". . .I. . .I forgot to ask what my assignment was."  
  
Tavi looked at him in exasperation and annoyance, "And your sidekick, you absent-minded idiot."

-o-o-o-

_A few days later  
_  
"So the professor you called is an old friend of yours?" Keitaro asked Seta as he drove.  
  
"Yup, but he won't be coming, since he's quite overloaded with work. Actually, he sent us one of his assistants in his place. But Professor Sanders tells me that his assistant's expertise is second only to him." Seta turned back to his own thoughts. _'Well, I guess that's true. I mean, these people are the only experts in magic in this entire country. I hope this guy is as good as Sanders says he is.'_ Seta continued on. "We're supposed to be picking him up at the museum today. They said to look for a guy with glasses in jeans and shirt who's carrying a staff."  
  
"Oh, so we don't have to drive all the way to the airport?" Keitaro then paused as his brain went over Seta's description. "A. . . staff?"  
  
"In answer to your first question, no. All we have to do is take the guy with us to the excavation site. As for your second, his professor tells me that it's some sort of family heirloom that the guy likes to tote around."  
  
Keitaro shook his head. "As long as it's not anything that gets me launched into the sky."  
  
Seta laughed, then looked at Keitaro. "So, how's everyone in Hinata-sou doing?"  
  
Keitaro smiled widely. "Pretty well actually. From what they tell me it was a quiet week. Oh, and Aunt Haruka gives her regards. And she's asking why you haven't sent any letters of your own to her."  
  
Seta sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Hah hah, really? I knew I forgot to do something yesterday."  
  
"Thanks for letting me come again so I can call them. Ever since I've started doing fieldwork it's been harder just to send anything back home."  
  
"No problem, part-timer. But you know, if you plan to become an archaeologist, you're going to have more situations like this. The distance tends to sometimes put a strain on relationships. Or are you planning to take Naru with you during your trips?"  
  
Keitaro blushed and began to stammer. "W-well, uh, even though I confessed to her that I love her, she really hasn't given me an actual answer yet. I think she feels the same, but. . ."  
  
"Oh, that's right. Well, it's something to consider though if you want to do this. You also have Hinata-sou to think about. Do you also plan to continue to manage the dorms?"  
  
"Err. . .I've never thought about that, actually." Keitaro was worried. What if he did decide to do archaeology? Keitaro wanted to get married eventually, but if his wife didn't want to go, then he would have to leave her for long periods of time._ 'And what if. . .what if she got lonely?!?'_ Keitaro's overactive imagination began to spin another dream sequence.  
  
_'While I'm away, my wife will probably find some young man and seduce him!!!'_ An image of his wife (her face shadowed, of course, but with a hairstyle suspiciously similar to Naru's) in lingerie smiling seductively at a handsome young man formed in his head. _'And while I'm cluelessly digging away in some other country, they'll be going out and having fun, and then later that night, they'll. . .they'll. . .' _His mind then began breaking down at that point as an image with a large "CENSORED" sign covered it floated into his brain. Keitaro was about to let go of the wheel and scream out loud (which would have likely led to the van crashing and exploding into a horrible inferno), when Seta suddenly reassured him, saving both of them from a terrible, fiery death.  
  
"Hah hah, sorry, sorry! I never meant to put you on the spot like that. Well, you're young, I suppose you'll have plenty of time to think about it once you've finished here!"  
  
"Umm, right." Keitaro shook his head. _'Right, I've got to relax. I've only started in college, so I still have time to think things over.'_ He then remembered something. "Oh, Seta, I met up with one of my friends after I sent my letter. He said that he and his family were going to be gone for a bit so they needed someone to take care of Jody for a while." Jody was the pet orangutan of the people hosting him while Keitaro was here in the States. However, as he was on an archaeological dig at the moment, Keitaro had not been in the house for a while.  
  
"Ah, so they want us watch her, huh? It shouldn't be a problem." Jody's owners did know Seta and he had been asked to take care of her before while he was working. Seta then noticed something. "Hey, Keitaro, I think we just passed the street we were supposed to turn on."  
  
"OH CRAP!!!"

-o-o-o-

_Elsewhere in the city  
_  
"Man, they're late." Tavi stroked his whiskers. "Hey, Noel, you remember the assignment, right?"  
  
"Yes, geez! I'm not that absent-minded." Noel rolled his eyes and began reciting his tasks. "Meet up with Seta Noriyasu and his team. Determine if any of the artifacts they've dug up is dangerous. Dispel any wards protecting the graves. Make sure not to have anyone witness the use of magic as 'these are rational times and therefore magic must be kept a secret!'" Noel spoke the last part of the statement in a professor-like tone. "Not exactly the hardest job we've been given."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. The last time you said that, we. . ." Whatever the mongoose might have said was lost as he noticed a van flip over several times right in front of the pair, then flipped back to an upright position before crashing into a nearby street sign. Noel and Tavi were silent for a moment.  
  
"What. The. Heck," was Noel's response as the two finally registered what just happened. Realizing that the van's occupants might be seriously injured, he rushed over to the van, while muttering his key words to prepare casting a healing spell before anyone could notice. "Nefesh Ruah Megaten Neshamah. . ." He stopped and blinked as two figures popped out of the van. Noel idly noted in the back of his mind that their glasses were, miraculously enough, still intact after the crash.  
  
"Sorry, sorry, it looks like I still need some practice." The younger of the two, who seemed to be in his early twenties, laughed sheepishly.  
  
"It's fine, part-timer, you're doing better," the younger man's older companion reassured, patting the youth on his back.  
  
"Really? That's great!"  
  
Noel just stared. "Umm, your heads are bleeding."  
  
The older of the two glanced at Noel and Tavi and laughed. "Oh don't worry, we've had worse. Besides, there's a first aid kit in the van. So, would you happen to be Noel Orlando?"  
  
"Er. . .yes?" _'These guys can't be. . .'  
_  
"Great!" The man got out and shook Noel's hand. "I'm Seta Noriyasu and this is my assistant, Keitaro Urashima."  
  
"How do you do?" Keitaro stuck his hand out. He noticed the staff on Noel's back, and for some reason found the sight familiar.  
  
Noel just gave a mental sigh. _'Yes they are my ride.' _He gave Keitaro a handshake. "Pleased to meet you. As you've correctly assumed, I'm Noel Cobalt Roxas Orlando."

Both Seta and Keitaro sweatdropped at the rather lengthy and unusual name.

Noel sighed at that. "Yes, that is my name, and the reason why it's long and weird is complicated. Anyway, I was sent by Professor Sanders to help you folks out. Oh and this is Tavi," pointing to the mongoose on his shoulders. "I hope you don't mind if he comes along, Mr. Noriyasu. He's well-trained and won't cause trouble." The mongoose looked somewhat annoyed at that statement.  
  
"Well, then I guess that should be fine. It's not the first time I'd had someone bring their pet along during an excavation," Seta smiled. "And it's just Seta. No need for formalities."  
  
Noel nodded, then looked at the van. "Um, is your van fine?"  
  
"Oh, don't worry," Seta reassured. "The van's through a lot worse. After all, I've taken her with me to most of my archaeological digs. She's built tough."  
  
"W-well, I guess we should head on out then." _'I wonder how painful this is going to be?'_  
  
"Actually, we're not due back until the afternoon, so why don't we all grab some lunch before then?" Seta suggested. "That fine Keitaro, Noel?"  
  
"All right." Keitaro nodded. He was a bit hungry, and he wouldn't mind extending his short break from work.  
  
Noel shrugged "Sure, I guess." He turned to Tavi. "You don't mind do you?"  
  
The mongoose shook his head.  
  
"Wow, that mongoose is pretty smart. Reminds me of Tama-chan," Keitaro remarked.  
  
"Tama-chan?"  
  
"Yeah, she's my turtle back home. She can do some pretty amazing stuff."  
  
"That's pretty cool." Everyone piled into the van, though Noel did so cautiously.

-o-o-o-

"So, Noel, how long have you been working with Professor Sanders?" Seta asked as they sat down for lunch at a fast food place. He had not expected Sanders' assistant to be as young as Naru.  
  
"Um, I started right after my first year of college, but he's an old family friend so I already knew him before, and we'd always talk about his work." That was only partially true, though. While he did start fieldwork at that time, the Magic Academy had assigned him to be an assistant in the USMA History Department when he graduated the academy at the age of 10. _'But I can't say anything about that, after all.'  
_  
"So you're aiming to become an archaeologist yourself?" Keitaro inquired.  
  
"Close, but not quite. My majors are in history and international studies, so I mainly focus on politics, war, that kind of thing. But I did have an interest in mythology and the magical and religious practices of past civilizations and cultures, so I decided to work with Professor Sanders." Noel took a bite out of his sandwich, then fed Tavi some fries. "How about yourself, Mr. Urashima?"  
  
"I'm a student of Tokyo University, like Seta was. As for my major, well, I first put down that I was going to study law, but I never really gave it much thought until I got in. That's actually the reason why I'm here in the US. I wanted to see if archaeology was really something that I could do. I've worked with Seta in Pararakelse Island before, and I really enjoyed it. I even found a few interesting things there! After that, I began thinking that this might be the career for me."  
  
Seta clapped his hand on Keitaro's shoulder. "Hah hah, don't be so modest, Keitaro! After all, you made a new discovery in Pararakelse!  
  
"That's really impressive! A Tokyo University student just like Seta and already studying abroad! Plus you already have field experience, and had made a new discovery! You must be quite the student, Mr. Urashima! No wonder your English is so good." Noel knew that Tokyo University was the top college in Japan and getting into it was no easy feat. Plus to make a huge discovery! _'He must be like Indiana Jones or something!'  
_  
Keitaro smiled modestly. Noel's reaction reminded him of how awed the residents of Mutsumi's home had been when they had learned that he was a Tokyo University student, though he wasn't expecting an American student to express the same amount of amazement at his achievement. "Ha, ha, thanks. And please just call me Keitaro." He paused for a moment to take munch on a few fries. "Actually, I failed three times before I passed."  
  
"But still, you got in, right? That's still quite an accomplishment."  
  
"Thanks. But I wouldn't have gotten in without the help and encouragement of my friends."  
  
"And out of all the girls, Narusegawa was the most helpful, right?" Seta winked at Keitaro, who blushed in response.  
  
"They were all girls? Um. . ."  
  
"It's not like that!!!" Keitaro yelled, realizing that their newest colleague might get the wrong impression. "Narusegawa just studied with me and helped me in my problem areas. And the others were just the dorm's tenants."  
  
"Tenants?"  
  
Noticing Noel's confusion, Keitaro explained further. "Well, before coming here I was the manager of a girl's dorm."  
  
Noel blinked. "Umm, a guy managing a girl's dorm? Didn't the girls have any objections?"  
  
Keitaro laughed. "Boy, did they have objections. It did take a while for them to accept me. Like you said, it's rather unbelievable that a guy would be looking after a girl's dorm. But my grandmother is the owner and the previous manager of the place, and she basically asked me to take over. The beginning was pretty rough, but I eventually became friends with all of them."  
  
Noel smiled. "That's good."  
  
The conversation continued on other topics until everyone finished eating. Before they rode off, however, Seta spoke to Keitaro. "By the way, didn't you say we had to pick up Jody?"  
  
"Ah, that's right!"  
  
Noel looked curious. "Jody? Is she another member of your team?"  
  
Seta smiled. "Well, she's come on some of our other expeditions before."

-o-o-o-

"What did I get myself into?" Noel sighed, as the orangutan beside him began poking his face.

-o-o-o-

OMAKE: Let's Learn Magic With Negi-sensei! (and that other guy)  
  
Negi: _(bows)_ Welcome again to another episode of "Let's Learn Magic!" I'm Negi Springfield, and this is Kamo-kun!  
  
Kamo: Hello!  
  
Young man with mongoose: _(monotone)_ And I'm Noel Cobalt Roxas Orlando. _(pointing to mongoose)_ And this is my assistant Tavi. _(is zapped from behind)_ Oww!!! What?!? I'm doing the stupid intro!  
  
Kamui Archetype: _(holding a cattle prod)_ Be more cheerful.  
  
Noel: Is the cattle prod really necessary to get me here? And what's with calling me "the other guy" in the title?  
  
KA: Part of your punishment for being late. _(evil aura appears)_ And there's more to come.  
  
Negi: _(laughing nervously)_ Ah, can we get to the show?  
  
KA: Sure. Sorry, Negi.  
  
Noel: Wait, why am I still nineteen years old? Shouldn't I be, you know, around twenty-one or twenty-two years old, since Negi here is ten? You're probably causing some sort of weird time-space distortion or some other disaster if you leave me like this.  
  
KA: Eh, it's an omake. It should be fine.  
  
_(Elsewhere in another galaxy, a planet and all of its inhabitants are horribly torn apart by some sort of distortion)  
_  
KA: Well, I'll let you get back to the show. _(turns to Kamo-kun and Tavi)_ I'm counting on you two.  
  
Tavi and Kamo-kun: Yessir!  
  
_(KA vanishes)  
_  
Negi: _(thinking) 'What was that about?' (shakes head)_ Anyway, today we'll be talking about key phrases!  
  
Kamo: So, all you folks out there must be wondering what a key phrase is, right? _(lights up a cigarette and takes a drag)_.  
  
Noel: _(waving hands in to ward away smoke)_ Please don't smoke. I have allergies to it.  
  
Kamo: _(doesn't hear Noel)_ Key phrases are nonsensical phrases used by mages to activate their spells and kick butt!  
  
Negi: _(nodding)_ When mages start training in the Magic Academy, they are given the key initiation phrase "Practe Bigi Nar" to use when casting spells. It's not until we graduate that we think up of our own personal phrase. For example, mine is "Rastel Maskil Magister."  
  
Kamo: That's my Aniki! Thinking up of such a cool-sounding phrase!  
  
Negi: Aheh, thanks, Kamo-kun! But just because the phrase has to be nonsensical, doesn't mean that its origins have to be! For example, Evangeline-san's phrase, "Lic Lac la Lac Lilac" comes from the word lilac. _(turns to Noel)_ You told me earlier your phrase was something like that, Noel-san?  
  
Tavi: _(whispers to Kamo-kun)_ It's time! _(Both animals leave without their companions noticing)_  
  
Noel: Yup. My phrase "Nefesh Ruah Megaten Neshamah" has two different sources. Nefesh, ruah, and neshamah are, according to the Zohar (the main work of classical Kabbalah), the three parts that make up the soul. Megaten is the shortened form Megami Tensei. It's a well-known video game series in Japan that involves summoning supernatural beings (like angels, gods, demons, though all of them are called demons in the game collectively), though outside of the US we only got a few of the spin-off games. But this year the US is also getting the third installment in the main series, Shin Megami Tensei Nocturne. . ._(notices that Negi pointing at the indifferent audience)_ #Ahem# Anyways, the author put that reference there as an indication of what one of my specialties in magic are.  
  
Negi: That's pretty complicated, Noel-san!  
  
Noel: I only chose them 'cause they sounded cool, Negi-kun. _(Is quickly tied up by someone)_ What the. . .?!?  
  
Kanako: _(talking to KA, who appeared out of nowhere)_ He's tied up. And now for your end of the bargain.  
  
KA: _(throws a chibi-Keitaro doll at Kanako)_ Here you go! _(turns to Shinobu, who also pops up out of nowhere)_ I'll need you to take care of his wounds after this _(gives Shinobu a first aid kit and a chibi-Keitaro doll similar to Kanako's)  
_  
Shinobu: But. . .  
  
KA: _(Cheerfully)_ Don't worry, he'll survive!  
  
Shinobu: Auuuu!!! That's not what I meant! Isn't this too much just for being late?  
  
KA: _(after a moment)_ Yes. But then, I'm feeling very petty and vindictive at the moment.  
  
Noel: GET ME OUT OF THIS!!!  
  
_(suddenly, another Noel rushes by, throws several articles of female underwear at the tied-up Noel, and vanishes with a puff of smoke, leaving behind a small, human-shaped paper with Noel's name on it; the copy is thus revealed to be a shikigami; the paper is grabbed and hidden by Kamo-kun and Tavi, who is holding a brush in his mouth; meanwhile, Negi's older sister appears)_

Negi: Onee-chan!

Nekane Springfield (aka Negi's sister): _(leads Negi away)_ Come on, Negi. Let's go get some ice cream! _(thinking) 'I'd rather not have you seeing any violent acts!'_

Negi: Waaa!!! Thank you, onee-chan! _(walks away with Nekane)  
_  
Noel: Wha. . ._(stares at the underwear; realizes what the punishment is and pales)_  
  
Several female voices: THERE'S THE THIEF!!!  
  
_(Noel turns his head and sees several irate females from Love Hina and Negima staring at him in anger)  
_  
Noel: _(thinking) 'Oh. . .no. . .' (nervously)_ W. . .wait a minute ladies, I didn't. . .  
  
_(It's pretty obvious what happens next. The sounds of a severe beating and screams of pain are heard)_

Kanako: A lot of these Negima girls are pretty good.  
  
KA: Ouch. Four simultaneous Zan Gan Ken. _(hands Shinobu more bandages)_ He's going to need a _lot_ of those.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes:  
  
All righty, that's another chapter over with. Actually, I had written this at around the same time as the first part of Magic and Memory (they were originally one chapter), but the intro scene for the OC was giving me trouble. So I just decided to split it into two and send in the first half, albeit revised a bit to fit more as a single chapter. Fat lot of good that did me, I'm still not satisfied with it. The plan right now is to finish this story arc in two or three chapters, then going on to what Naru's been doing around the same time (there'll be an actual crossover in that part, folks). As for the, ugh, OC, I wanted to have a mage that was intimate with how the bureaucracy of the magical organizations become Keitaro's errand boy later on in the story. Since Negi, his friend Anya, and their classmates were assigned jobs at the age of ten by the Magic Academy, I figured it wouldn't be too much of a stretch for Noel to get one at that age. As for his mongoose, well, I like mongooses (that's the plural according to Webster's). I think you people might be able to guess where I got his name from!  
  
Also, as you can see, I plan on using the omake to explain my own views and additions to magic in Negima. I'll be using the stuff in the Lexicon Negimarium in the omake of the Negima manga as the base for my little inventions (let's hope Del Rey includes them in their translations in the upcoming volumes!). Anything Negi or Kamo-kun explains is from the manga. I'm also curious if you readers want me to continue the Noel torture in the upcoming omake also, so just say so in your reviews! Speaking of which, if you're wondering why Noel was hit by four Zan Gan Ken, they're from the four Shinmeiryuu swordswomen that we know of so far: Motoko and Tsuruko from Love Hina, and Setsuna (so pretty!. . . uh. . .I mean, she uses the technique in chapter 29) and Tsukuyomi (ah, so cute!. . .er, ahem, she performs the Zan Gan Ken in chapter 32) from Negima. As for Negi's sister's name, I visited the Japanese websites and a lot of them write it as Nekane. Now, to respond to the reviews!

**RZH and Negima-Fan619**: I am soooo sorry I forgot to reply to your reviews in the previous chapter. I apologize for that. Thanks for your input RZH, and I am considering something with them for much, much later in the fic. Negima-Fan619, once again, I wish you luck with your Negima fic! It's off to an interesting start!

**anonymous**: That's right, we need more Negima fics! Well, I'll try to get the chapters out as quickly as I can, but like I said in one of my previous notes, real life tends to get in the way.  
  
**petran**: Don't worry, I'll get to Negi and the others soon enough. Naru's chapter will have someone from Mahora coming, though the actual crossover where everyone is in Mahora happens some time afterwards.  
  
**Thousand Master**: Ah, man, you guessed what I was going for later on! Well, actually, she was going to be a teaching assistant in Mahora. . .and you can probably guess what's next.  
  
**Sean Malloy-1**: I'm on the third part right now. We'll just see how things progress.  
  
Thanks to all of my readers and reviewers! Anyways, please tell me what you think so far in your reviews! If you're not happy with something (#coughliketheOCcough#) then let me know so I can fix it! I could always use constructive criticism. Flames, however, will be disposed of. Thanks!!!


	5. Magic and Memory Part 3

A Little Bit of Magic: Magic and Memory Part 3  
  
A fanfiction by Kamui Archetype  
  
Disclaimer: Folks, you should all know by now that I don't own Love Hina or Negima. Ken Akamatsu does, as well as any other companies that are involved in producing, publishing, whatever of the manga, anime, and every other related product that we gladly spend all of our hard-earned cash on. Me, I'm just having fun with the characters. The only thing I own in this fic is the story and the original characters that I created.  
  
If you've read this far, this shouldn't be necessary, but I'll say it anyway. #ahem# WARNING! WARNING! SPOILERS FOR THE LOVE HINA AND NEGIMA MANGA! (Just to note, as of this writing I have read up to chapter 54 of Negima, since I wasn't clear on the previous spoilers). Now, on with the fic!

Spoiler edit: Make that Chapter 60 with the corrections.  
  
Thanks to petran for pre-reading this chapter and for giving me the idea for the gag involving Jody at the beginning.  
  
_'These'_ are thoughts  
  
»These« are in Japanese  
  
-These- are in Latin  
  
#These# are just general noises and sound effects, like coughing, things hitting people's heads, etc.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ride back to the excavation site went, thankfully for Noel, without incident. _'Well, there was that weird interlude. . .'  
_  
(_flashback)  
_  
_"So, what's with the mon. . ." Seta's hands went to cover Noel's mouth, as Keitaro swerved, panicking at what Noel was about to say.  
  
"Umm, Noel, please don't call Jody that."  
  
"What, you mean mon. . ."  
  
"Shhh!!! Jody hates being called that! Primate, simian, ape, orangutan, those are fine, but never, ever call her a mon. . ."  
  
"Seta!!!" Keitaro yelled in alarm.  
  
"Ah, right, sorry, sorry."  
  
Noel looked on in confusion. "Err. . .may I ask why?"  
  
"Ever been mangled by a primate much stronger than yourself?"  
  
"No. . ."  
  
"Well, just call Jody the 'm-word' and you'll have that pleasure. You know, Keitaro was the first one to ever call Jody by her name the first time they met, and she's been attached to him ever since. I made the mistake of calling her the 'm-word' in our first meeting. Jody let me know she wasn't too happy by crushing both of my hands. It took me a while to get her to like me after that."  
  
Noel sweatdropped. "Errr, okaaaay. . ." He then turned to Jody. "Ummm, nice to meet you _Jody_!" Noel greeted, putting great emphasis on her name.  
  
Jody smiled, then enveloped Noel in a bone-crushing hug.  
  
Keitaro also smiled. "See? Now you've got a friend for life!"  
  
"Great." Noel wheezed, as his ribs were crushed as opposed to the bones in his hands.  
_  
_(end flashback)_  
  
_'Definitely weird. And painful.'_  
  
As Keitaro walked to his tent with Jody in tow, Seta turned to speak to Noel. "Well, since no one's here right now, I'd like you to take a look at the amulet I told your professor about."  
  
Noel nodded, then followed Seta to the tent where they had the artifacts stored. He coughed as Seta lit up a cigarette, but tried to hold it in.  
  
Seta noticed his discomfort. "Are you all right?"  
  
"Fine, fine, just an allergy of mine. No need to go out of your way."  
  
"Oh, sorry about that." Seta put out his cigarette.  
  
"It's all right." He was then handed the amulet Seta told him about. "Hmm, you were right in calling us for this expedition," Noel stated as he examined the amulet.  
  
"Huh, I don't see anything special about that amulet," Tavi spoke, glad that he had a chance to speak again. Seta looked at Tavi in surprise, then shrugged. A talking animal should have been expected when dealing with a mage.

Noel replied, "It's the symbols on the amulet, Tavi."  
  
"Yes, I recognized those symbols as the ones used in the magic rituals of a sect banished from the Turtle Civilization," Seta replied as he crossed his arms. "The last time I encountered those, the ruins I found them in tried to crush me. Every time I encounter those symbols, there has been one nasty magical trap after another." He frowned as he remembered those times. Seta and his mentor Professor Namo had met Professor Sanders during the third time they had encountered the wards. Apparently they had been under observation ever since their first encounter with the magical traps. Seta shoved those memories aside and went back to the topic at hand. "It would be nice to know if there are going to be any surprises like that."  
  
"The problem is, there's very little information on the kinds of magic the people of the Turtle Civilization used, much less the ones utilized by the Tegdig worshippers. The department is still working on that." Noel pushed his glasses up his nose. "You, Professor Sanders, and the late Professor Namo are the only experts on the mysterious Turtle Civilization. Thanks to you three, we know that these exiles placed wards in any place that was used in their magic rituals or any area that their artifacts were located."  
  
"But can you find out if the wards surrounding the burial site are dangerous?" Seta asked. "I would like to have my crew come back from this expedition safe and sound." _'Especially Keitaro. I really don't want to find out what Haruka's going to do to me if I returned with her nephew's flattened corpse.'  
_  
Noel smiled. "Actually, yes. The department has managed to make some headway in their studies of various types of Turtle Civilization magic. The wards this outcast sect used, unusually enough, are remarkably similar to the ones we use in Western magic. It should be no trouble dispelling the wards, though we'll have to do it late at night to avoid being spotted."  
  
Tavi shook his head. "You know, it's a wonder that you can remember all of this important information, but you sometimes can't even remember if you've turned off all the lights in the house five minutes after you leave."  
  
"Up yours with a rusty knife, you stupid furball."  
  
Seta just smiled in amusement at the bickering pair. "Well then, shall we start tonight?"

-o-o-o-

_Later that night..._  
  
_»Let's go Na-chan!« _'What? What's going on?' _He was running somewhere, holding hands with a little girl._ 'Her hands. . .are really soft.' _He and the girl stopped._ 'What are we waiting for?'  
  
_"Man Man Terro Terro!" A voice yelled. -Ancient spirits, join these two souls so that they may find each other once more! Destiny Binding!-  
_  
_A circle of light full of strange symbols appeared on the ground beneath him and the girl before ribbons of light wrapped around the two. A bright flash surrounded the two before everything returned to its normal state.  
_  
_»Wow! That was amazing!« another voice, that of another little girl, gushed.  
_  
_The boy and 'Na-chan' stood there for a second, dazed, then walked to where the voices were.  
  
»You two all right?« The voice who had been yelling before asked. It was a man with a staff.  
  
»Yeah. It felt really nice.« 'Na-chan' nodded her agreement. »So, did it work, N. . .«  
_  
And then Keitaro woke up.  
  
"What a strange dream."

-o-o-o-

A few days passed since Noel arrived and began working with the crew. Keitaro noticed that Noel didn't really talk much with anyone else, preferring to just do his work. Unlike the other members of the dig, Noel really didn't engage in casual conversation unless he was specifically addressed. If he wasn't working, Noel was either doing some studying or reading. Keitaro found out what exactly he was studying when he was getting something from the tent.  
  
_'He's studying Japanese? Hmm, I wonder how good he is. . .?'_ Keitaro decided this might be a good chance to get to know his newest colleague better. »Ah, I'm sorry for intruding Noel-san, but I need to get that folder from that desk you're sitting by.« Keitaro watched as Noel suddenly blinked upon hearing someone speak to him in the language he was studying.  
  
Noel took a moment to translate what Keitaro had said. »Oh, I am sorry, I did not mean to. . .,« Here Noel stopped and looked up a few words in his electronic English-to-Japanese/Japanese-to-English dictionary. »get. . .in. . .the way?« He looked uncertainly at Keitaro, who noticed his lack of confidence at his phrasing.  
  
Keitaro nodded with a smile to reassure him »Thanks! And you said it correctly, so don't worry!« After picking up the folder, he turned to speak to Noel again, this time in English. "I'm sorry, that was rude of me to just speak to you in Japanese like that."  
  
"No, no, it's fine. I guess I need to practice more. I. . .get embarrassed in front of native speakers, but I really need to get over that," Noel said, looking away as a light blush of embarrassment came on his face. »So, um, Japanese is fine.«  
  
Keitaro sweatdropped. He didn't think American guys could act so. . .timid. »Ha, ha, well then, all right. Please tell me if you want to switch back to English though. But for now I'll leave you to your studies. I know how important it is not to be bothered.« Keitaro rubbed the side of his head. _'Oh yeah, getting two simultaneous kicks to the head is definitely detrimental to studying,'_ he thought, as he remembered Su and Sara's interruptions.  
  
Noel listened intently while Keitaro spoke, then went back to his electronic dictionary to decipher the words he couldn't understand. »Ah. . .yes. . .thank you. . .but it not matter« Noel then put his books away, though he kept the dictionary with him. He turned to the dictionary again. »Do you. . .need. . .help, Keitaro-san?«  
  
Keitaro shook his head. »No, I just need to give this to one of the crew. Hey, why don't you take a walk with me and I could help you practice while we walk.«  
  
After figuring out what Keitaro said, Noel nodded. He went to pick up his pet mongoose, which had been sleeping nearby. Tavi woke up groggily, then crawled slowly up to Noel's head and promptly went back to sleep. The two humans (and one sleeping mongoose) then went off. As they walked, Keitaro asked, »Would you mind if I asked why you're studying Japanese?«  
  
Noel took a few minutes to decipher what Keitaro said again. »Ah, no it is. . .all right,« Noel stated. »Um. . .it is. . . requirement. . .take. . .foreign. . .language. . .?« Noel looked uncertainly at Keitaro, who nodded to show that he understood. »So chose Japanese. . .because I like Japan and my mother speaks. . .many languages. . .one. . .of which. . .is Japanese.« Noel had been looking up words in the dictionary with every phrase.  
  
»Really? That's incredible!«  
  
»Yes. I. . .want to be able. . .to be as skilled as her, but...« Noel looked down. Here Noel paused to double-check if he said it right »besides English. . .and another one. . .mother speaks. . .and one. . .not. . .used. . .a lot. . .in present. . .not very. . .flu. . .ent?« He began to perspire a bit, as his embarrassment at his poor skills grew.  
  
Keitaro noticed, but concentrated on Noel's last statement. He had a bit of trouble understanding that part._ 'Oh, one of the languages he speaks fluently isn't used today!'_ He then realized that Noel also said he fluently spoke another language his mother knew. »So, you can also speak another language fluently?«  
  
»Yes. . .the. . .language. . .of my homeland. . .I moved with family to the US and. . .« Noel looked a few words up again, »became American. . .citizen.«  
  
Keitaro nodded, then noticed that they had reached their destination. He went into the tent, handed the folder over, then went back out. He and Noel then went to find a place to sit. »Still, I'm very impressed with how far you've come in Japanese. Your grammar is pretty good.«  
  
Noel shook his head. »No. . .your English. . .is much better.« Noel then fidgeted a bit, sweating even more. »Um, can we. . .switch. . .to English?«  
  
Keitaro nodded. "Sure! But really, you're doing fine with Japanese! You just need to be more confident!"  
  
"Yeah, I guess. But my vocabulary is still lacking. But still, I'm impressed with your skills, Keitaro! To think, you've only been here a short time and you're already speaking it better than some native speakers!"  
  
"Ha, ha, thanks, but I think that's just because I'm being immersed in the language. I'm sure it would be the same for you if you were in Japan," Keitaro stated. It had surprised him at how easily he had begun to pick up the language after a few weeks in the country, especially when his grades in English had been so low in the past. _'I guess it is true that being in the place where a language is widely used makes it easier to learn.'  
_  
A strained silence sat for a while, as both men tried to find a way to get the conversation going again. Keitaro then had an idea. "Hey, why don't you and I practice English and Japanese with each other while you're here? Might as well take the time to improve, right?"_ 'Although I don't know how good a teacher I would be. . .'  
_  
Noel thought it over for a second. _'Hmm. That's a good idea. . .but. . .'_ He shook his head. _'No! I'm not going to improve if I don't get over my nervousness!'_ He nodded. "All right, deal!"

-o-o-o-

And so, a week passed, with each day seeing Keitaro and Noel practicing both English and Japanese. The two would converse about their respective cultures in each language, though by the end of the week, Keitaro was able to get Noel to talk more about himself and his family.  
  
»My brother and sister. . .are still in high school. My father is a civil engineer. . .ah. . .my mother is a nurse. She is. . .also. . .skilled in cooking. . .« Noel paused. "Hey, no fair letting me do most of the talking! You've helped me with Japanese! Now I'm supposed to be helping you with English, so now it's your turn to talk about your family!"  
  
"Ahahaha, that's right! That wouldn't be fair now, would it?" Keitaro decided to start with his parents. "Well, my parents own a bakery and candy store in Japan. They wanted me to take over the family business, but . . ." Suddenly, a beeping noise from Keitaro's watch interrupted their musings. Keitaro looked at the time. "Oh! It's time for my training with Seta!" 'It looks like our conversation went on longer than usual.' Keitaro got up. He then noticed the curious look on Noel's face.  
  
"Training?" Noel got up with him and began to follow Keitaro.  
  
"Yeah, I asked Seta to train me in the style that he uses."  
  
"Is it all right if I ask why?"  
  
"For the same reason I came here to study. I wanted to see what I'm capable of, to learn new things and better myself. Learning martial arts is one of those things." Keitaro had decided to do this study abroad program in order to find what he really wanted to do in life, to see what kind of person he wanted to be. Becoming stronger than he was right now was one thing Keitaro wanted. In any case, learning how to fight from Seta was something he had been considering for a long while now, especially after the fight against Tsuruko.  
  
_'Considering all of the weirdness that's happened in Hinata so far, it would be helpful to know a few things.'_ That, and he was getting tired of being sent into low earth orbit. _'Maybe I'll actually be able to dodge Narusegawa and Motoko's attacks by the time I get back!'_ Keitaro was surprised when, after their first lesson, Seta had told him that he had a knack for martial arts. He then noticed the expression on Noel's face. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I just remembered. I forgot to keep up with my own practice ever since I got here."  
  
Keitaro blinked. "You know martial arts too?" Noel really didn't seem to be the type to take martial arts. It was easier to picture the younger man as a scholar in a musty room full of books than a fighter practicing kicks and punches. _'Then again, I'm not exactly at Seta or Motoko's level. Hopefully I can change that.'  
_  
"Yeah, I know, I don't seem like the type. But I know just enough of the less basic stuff to defend myself. I'm a bit better with using two short swords." _'And with the use of a scythe with a blade of energy, but Keitaro doesn't need to know that.' _It had taken Noel a very painful (as in the I'm-hurting-in-places-I-didn't-even-know-I-had type of painful) loss against a physical fighter to realize that he was going to need some training in physical combat, especially since he was so insistent on being partnerless. "It was something I wanted to do, but I haven't been able to go any further with it because of my job."  
  
"So how good are you?"  
  
"I can dodge attacks pretty well, though I'm weaker than average, and I'm a bit more fragile than most. In other words, a lot of people can kick my butt." _'The spell-caster fighting style is a bit more natural for me, after all. But it is kind of embarrassing that I'm a lot less physically capable, considering the fact that I'm also trying to simultaneously learn the magic-swordsman style,'_ Noel thought. "I probably should take it up again."  
  
"Might be a good idea. You never know what could happen." _'Like having to help your blade-wielding tenant fight her sister, who happens to be an expert with the sword.'_ Keitaro and Noel soon found Seta waiting in an open part of the area. Oddly enough, Jody was waiting there with him.  
  
"Yo, part-timer! Ready for practice?" Seta asked.  
  
"Yup!" Keitaro then started his warm-up exercises.  
  
Seta noticed that Noel was with him. "Oh, have you come to watch?"  
  
"Um, yes, and if you don't mind, could I also join in on these sessions? I need to start practicing again."  
  
Seta smiled. "Ah, you've taken martial arts before? Well, you can join in, but first, why don't you show me what you know so far by sparring for a bit with Keitaro?"  
  
"Uh, sure, I guess. . ." _'I'm gonna die.'_ Noel waited until Keitaro and Seta were distracted, then muttered a few words to dispel his magic barrier. _'I need to strengthen my body, after all. Too bad the reduced magical enhancement can't be removed.'_ He then joined Keitaro in his warm-ups, while Tavi, who had woken up, decided to sit by Seta and Jody to watch the two. After they finished, both of them faced each other, bowed, and got into fighting stances.  
  
Seta then told them the rules. "All right, first one to get five hits in the torso or remains standing wins. Even if it just barely touches by you, it still counts. Oh yeah, don't kill each other, you're only sparring." He then gave the signal to start.  
  
_'Noel said that he was pretty agile. Let's see how quick he is.'_ Keitaro threw a fast jab to test Noel's defenses, which was quickly avoided with a turn of the head._ 'Looks like he was telling the truth.' _The fight then began in earnest. Keitaro again went on the offensive, throwing a quick backfist-punch combo, which Noel again avoided. The attack was followed by a kick aimed at Noel's side, which he again avoided. He then jumping back before Keitaro could continue the assault. This only gave him a brief respite, as Keitaro threw a volley of punches at him. Two managed to graze Noel, his agility saving him from taking the full brunt of the attacks.  
  
"That's two points for Keitaro!" Seta called out.  
  
_'H. . .he's really good!'_ Noel thought. His quickness was the only thing that had saved him so far. Noel's elemental affinity with water drastically increased his already high agility. Combined with his above average speed, he had a pretty good defense. However, Noel knew that with his low stamina, that wasn't going to be able to keep dodging forever. _'Time to go on the offensive!'_ Spotting an opening in Keitaro's defenses, throwing a punch. . .which Keitaro barely registered. _'Huh?!?'  
_  
Keitaro blinked. That attack did as much damage to him as a slap on the wrist. _'I guess getting hit by Naru and Motoko all those times had a nice side effect.'_ Keitaro then blocked the follow-up attack and resumed his assault. _'Noel said that he didn't have a lot of stamina either. So all I have to do is wear him out.'  
_  
Seta watched the two continue their match, with Keitaro putting Noel on the defensive most of the time. _'Keitaro has definitely improved leaps and bounds from where he started. He's gotten better at both offense and defense. Noel on the other hand. . .he relies too much on his speed and agility to save him.' _He looked on as Noel managed to land a kick on Keitaro, though again it didn't do too much damage. _'He also needs to work on his strength and stamina. The kid looks like he's just about done.'  
_  
Keitaro winced a bit at the kick. It was stronger than Noel's punches, but it wasn't anything he couldn't shrug off. He noticed Noel panting heavily and moving more slowly. _'Now's my chance!'_ Keitaro spotted an opening and lashed out at Noel with a kick.  
  
"GAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!"  
  
_'And there he goes,'_ Seta thought as he watched Noel sail into the air from Keitaro's attack. The defeated young mage landed a short distance away. "Noel! Are you all right?"  
  
". . .ow."  
  
Seta and Keitaro ran over to where his opponent lay. "Oh crap! I'm really, really sorry about that! Can you get up?  
  
#groan#  
  
Keitaro sweatdropped. _'But. . .that was my weakest kick. It shouldn't have even done this much damage, let alone launch him in the air.'_ "I'll go get some help. . ."  
  
Noel was able to recover a bit to interrupt, though he was still panting. "...no. . .it's. . .fine. . .this. . .is. . .the. . .usual. . .when. . .i. . .get. . .hit."  
  
"Er, you sure you don't need help?" Seta asked.  
  
". . .no. . .just. . .let. . .me. . lie. . .here. . .for. . .a. . .bit. . ." Noel slowly tried to lift up his hand to give a thumbs-up. The action only resulted in more pain. "ouchie."  
  
Tavi just looked on at his fallen companion. _'Pathetic.'_  
  
The orangutan of the group just slapped her forehead.

-o-o-o-

After making sure that Noel was okay, Seta started the day's lessons. Noel decided to sit out for this session, while Jody decided to get up and follow Seta.  
  
Tavi looked at his companion and whispered to him, "Well, that was just sad, Mr. 'I'll also train to be a magic swordsman'. You wanna reconsider having a Minist. . ."  
  
Noel just glared at the mongoose. "No. Practicing with Seta and Keitaro might help with my deficiencies, so just drop it, OK?"  
  
Tavi sighed, but decided to leave the topic alone for the time being. _'No use talking to him right now. Stubborn little. . .'  
_  
"Pretty good, part-timer, but the motion needs to come from the waist."  
  
Tavi and Noel watched as Keitaro corrected his mistake. "Wow, Seta sure does know what he's doing," Tavi whispered.  
  
Noel merely nodded, still somewhat irritated at Tavi, then noticed Jody was following Seta and Keitaro's movements. He sweatdropped. _'That orangutan has better moves than I do!'_  
  
The lesson continued for an hour, when Seta told Keitaro to take a break. After Keitaro caught his breath, Seta turned to him. "Well then, if you're not too tired, how about sparring with me this time?"  
  
Keitaro nodded with a determined look on his face. "Same rules as usual, sensei?"  
  
"Yup. I want you to try to get one hit in." Both of them got into their stances as Jody got of the way, then rushed at each other. What followed was, at least to Noel, an impressive display of martial prowess.  
  
_'Are. . .are these guys even human?!?'_ the watching mage wondered incredulously. Seta and Keitaro were trading blows furiously, though it was obviously clear that Seta's skills were beyond Keitaro's. Keitaro performed a crescent kick aimed at Seta's head, which he easily blocked with his forearm. A simple palm strike to the chest knocked Keitaro back a short distance, but he quickly recovered, this time attacking Seta with an uppercut. Again, Seta avoided the attack, this time by stepping to the side. He then countered. . .with a flick of the fingers (albeit a powerful one) to Keitaro's forehead.  
  
"OWOWOW!!!" _'How could a flick of the fingers hurt so much?!?'  
_  
"Good, Keitaro! Your defense has improved a lot, but you're still leaving your head open to attack!"  
  
Keitaro said nothing, instead choosing to continue to attack and try to find any opportunities to attack. _'There!'_ Keitaro realized. He threw a feint at his opponent's head, which was blocked, but then quickly moved to hit Seta in the kidneys.  
  
Seta winced and fell back as he rubbed the spot where Keitaro had hit him. He then laughed, happy at his student's progress. "Ha, ha! Excellent, Keitaro! Now we can take things up a notch!"  
  
Two of the spectators sweatdropped. _ '"Take things up a notch?!?"'_ Noel and Tavi both thought simultaneously.  
  
Keitaro panicked. "W. . .w. . .wait a minute, Seta! Shouldn't you teach me a bit more before. . .AAAAGH!!!"  
  
What followed was, at least to Tavi, something similar to Noel and Keitaro's match. Keitaro was blocking most of Seta's blows for a short time, but was defeated quickly enough with an uppercut from Seta.  
  
"UWAAAAAAHHH!"  
  
Tavi, Noel, and Jody watched as Keitaro sailed over their heads and slammed into a nearby cliff. Noel was about to rush over to help Keitaro, when he suddenly got up, rubbed his head for a bit, and then proceeded to walk to Seta and the others as if nothing happened. Noel's jaw dropped._ 'No. . .way. . .'  
_  
Seta clasped Keitaro's shoulder. "Good job! You've definitely got the Urashima talent for martial arts!"  
  
"Ahahah, thanks sensei!"  
  
Jody began to tug on Seta and Keitaro's sleeve. "Well, it looks like someone's hungry. I'm a bit starved myself, so I'll see you guys later. Unless you want to come too?" Keitaro shook his head. "Well, all right. Come on, Jody." With that, the archaeologist and Jody left.  
  
Noel and Tavi came running up to Keitaro. "That. . .that was amazing!!! You and Seta were like 'Pow!' 'Bam!' and then zooming all over the place and like you were fighting toe-to-toe with Seta!" Noel was doing overexaggerated motions to match his description.  
  
"Ah. . ." Keitaro sweatdropped as the duo suddenly popped up in front of him and Noel began talking a mile a minute._ 'I didn't think it was that exciting. . .'  
_  
Tavi also sweatdropped at Noel's enthusiasm. _'Considering all of the things he's encountered as a mage, I'm surprised he can be impressed with that.'  
_  
"But then Seta hit you really hard and you were like 'Wooosh!' over our heads but then you got up like it was nothing!" Here he paused and took a deep breath. "You really do have a talent for martial arts!!! Does your family have its own style, or something?"  
  
Keitaro was a bit surprised at his younger co-worker's gushing amazement. "Heh heh, I've always been able to take a lot of punishment, so that's really no big deal. And I still have a long way to go when it comes to my skills. Besides, my sister is the one getting trained in the Urashima style of fighting, so she's a lot better than I am. At least, according to my grandma's letters."  
  
"So you have a sister too?"  
  
"Yeah, but I haven't seen her for a while ever since she went off with my grandma for training. I don't even know what she looks like now!" Keitaro rubbed the back of his head sheepishly while laughing as Noel facefaulted.  
  
"B-b-but, surely your grandmother has sent you pictures of her, right?"  
  
"Umm, no, she's usually having so much fun that she forgets to take pictures. Besides, Kanako really didn't seem to like having her photo taken by herself when we were young. She's probably still doesn't like it."  
  
"Heh, I can understand that." Noel himself believed pictures should be taken at the spur of the moment. He disliked having to stiffly pose for the camera._ 'Keitaro's sister must be as cool as he is.' _"So, any other martial artists in the family? I take it your grandmother is one, since she's teaching your sister?"  
  
"That's right. Despite her age, she's quite the fighter. My aunt, Haruka, is another one, and she's even better than Seta. At least, that's what it seems like." Keitaro sweatdropped as he remembered all of the times his aunt had launched Seta into the air with one punch. "A few residents of my dorm are also trained in martial arts. One of the residents of Hinata, Motoko, is an excellent swordswoman. Seta also taught Narusegawa and his adopted daughter Sara the same martial arts he's teaching me."  
  
"Whoah. Looks like you don't have to worry about burglars or vandals."  
  
"Nope. Between those girls and Su's inventions, we're pretty much safe." _'Well. . .the girls are safe. I definitely can't say the same about my own condition, considering I get a first-hand view of their skills.'  
_  
"Su?"  
  
"Our resident genius. She builds machines that could put mad scientists to shame."  
  
"Heh heh, it looks like you have an interesting life." Noel noticed the sad look in his eyes. "Miss them, huh?"  
  
"Yeah." Keitaro pulled out his wallet. Whenever he started feeling homesick, he would take out the group picture that had been taken before Keitaro left.  
  
_'Wow, these girls are beautiful!'_ Noel stared at one dark-haired girl with lovely blue eyes._ 'As beautiful as an angel.'_ He noticed that Keitaro looked at one redheaded girl in particular. "Hmm, so, is this your Narusegawa?"  
  
Keitaro tried to keep the blush off of his face at the "your Narusegawa" in Noel's statement. "Ahah hah, yeah that's her, but I really can't say 'my Narusegawa' because she hasn't told me exactly how she feels after I confessed to her that I love her, and we really didn't get off to a good start, since it was a pretty embarrassing first meeting, actually, but we've been getting along pretty well now, but I'm still not sure where. . ."  
  
Noel's eyes began spinning as Keitaro started to ramble. "Awawawah!!! S. . .slow down!" Keitaro stopped. "OK. Now, you said something about you too not getting off to a good start?"  
  
"Ah, something like that."  
  
"Oh man! What did you do? Walk in on her while she was naked?"  
  
Keitaro looked embarrassed. "Uh. . .actually, it was the other way around. We. . .um. . .accidentally saw each other naked in the hot springs."  
  
". . .I really don't know how to respond to that." Noel confessed after a brief moment of silence.  
  
"Eheh, I suppose you wouldn't. I didn't know my grandmother's old inn was turned into a girl's dorm, and I decided to use the hot springs while I was there. Narusegawa didn't know I was there and it was all downhill from that point." Keitaro then sighed. "And that sort of misunderstanding just kept on happening ever since. Because of my clumsiness and bad luck, I usually wound up in a situation where I embarrassed one of the girls and did something. . .er. . ."  
  
"Perverted?"  
  
"On accident!!! Then I usually get launched into the upper atmosphere, usually by Narusegawa or Motoko."  
  
Noel just shook his head, but then chuckled, "Don't worry, I believe you. You seem like too nice of a guy to be doing it intentionally. But those two sound like they're very. . .um, aggressive."  
  
"They're not really that bad. Motoko may seem strict, but she does have a softer side. She's also very honorable and cares a lot for her friends. And Narusegawa. . .well, she's helped me a lot when it came to getting into Tokyo University. She gave me a lot of tutoring and encouragement." Keitaro's eyes then went to the picture, staring fondly at Naru's face.  
  
This did not escape Noel's notice, as he did remember something else that he was able to catch from Keitaro's earlier babbling. "Ah, yes and I believed you mentioned that you confessed your love to her in that panicky rant of yours," He smiled slyly.  
  
Keitaro rubbed the back of his head abashedly. _'I can't believe I blurted that out.'_ "Uh, yeah, I suppose I did." He looked up at the sky, which was now ablaze with the colors of sunset, to hide his embarrassment.  
  
"That's really cool! Your reason for going to Tokyo University was love!"  
  
Tavi recognized the look on Noel's face. _'Ugh, as usual.'_ Tavi was quite aware that, despite Noel's love of all types of genres, his charge had a special fondness for the romantic and for "happily-ever-after" endings._ 'Not that Noel would ever admit it to others, of course.'  
_  
Keitaro turned and chuckled. "Actually, the reason I wanted to go to Tokyo University was because of a promise I made to a girl when I was a kid."  
  
"A girl? You mean like your first love?" At Keitaro's nod, Noel's eyes sparkled in admiration. _'Amazing! Not only does he have great determination, but he also pursued a promise to his beloved from so long ago! This guy is so awesome!!!'  
_  
Oblivious to Noel's admiration, Keitaro continued. "But when I met Narusegawa and I got to know her, that old promise started to matter less. My promise to go to Tokyo University her. . .no, Narusegawa herself became more important to me. Before I knew it I told her that I loved her."  
  
_'Woooow! That must have been a magical moment!'_ Noel pictured Keitaro and Naru together in a romantic setting, with Keitaro ready to confess.  
  
"Hah hah, although, it was a pretty bad situation when it happened. I was laid up in the hospital with a broken leg when I confessed, and she immediately ran off after I told her."  
  
The romantic image of Keitaro and Naru in Noel's head was happily crushed by the mallet of reality. "Err. . ."  
  
"She told me later that she still wasn't sure what she felt, but she almost admitted she loves me before I left. Narusegawa didn't say it outright. . .but I'll wait until the end of time until she's ready to tell me."  
  
"Hmm, you're quite patient, aren't you?"  
  
"For Narusegawa, it's worth it."  
  
The two sat in the silence after that, until a growl from Keitaro's stomach broke the quiet of the night. "Heh heh, looks like I'd better get some food. Want to come?" When Noel shook his head no, Keitaro just nodded, then got up and stretched. "Aaaah, I'm still feeling kind of sore from practice. I think I'll turn in early after dinner. I'll see you tomorrow, Noel.  
  
"Goodnight." Noel waved his hand as Keitaro left.

-o-o-o-

"Hmph. It looks like those fools from the USMA had already sent someone here. Awww, and I was hoping for an easy job after being out of action for so long!"  
  
A figure covered in a black cloak looked down on the excavation site from a nearby cliff. The mysterious watcher had immediately felt the presence of a magic user as soon as the site had come into view.  
  
"Well, let's see how this turns out first. I might be able to find a window of opportunity where whoever they sent won't interfere." The figure vanished into the night.

-o-o-o-

OMAKE: Let's Learn Magic With Negi-sensei! (and that other guy)  
  
Negi: Hello, and welcome again to another episode of "Let's Learn Magic With Negi-sensei"! I'm Negi Springfield, and this is my assistant Kamo-kun.  
  
Kamo: Hello, everyone!  
  
Noel: And I am Noel Cobalt Roxas Orlando, and this is my assistant, Tavi.  
  
Tavi: You've recovered quickly.  
  
Noel: No thanks to you. Hey, where's the boss?  
  
Negi: Oh, he said he wanted to thank onee-chan for helping out during the last show and to talk to her for a bit.  
  
_(the scene goes to a room where KA and Nekane are looking at a photo album)  
_  
Nekane: And this was taken when Negi finally stopped wetting the bed! He was so proud that he wanted his picture taken with his dry blanket!  
  
KA: Awww, how cute!  
  
_(scene changes back to Negi and company)_  
  
Negi: I wonder what they're talking about. _(remembering something)_ Oh, right, the author also told me to give this to you. _(hands Noel a folded piece of paper)  
_  
Noel: _(reads the paper)_ "Since no one asked to continue your torture in the reviews, you get a reprieve. . .for now." _(crumples paper and tosses it over his shoulder)_ That jerk.  
  
Kamo: Ahem, well, today, we will be talking about physical enhancement by magic, and magic barriers!  
  
Negi: As mentioned in the fic, a mage's physical abilities is affected by his magic.  
  
Kamo: That's right! Like I said in Chapter 39 of the manga, mages can draw upon their own magic power to enhance his physical abilities, and that they instinctively use a reduced version of it in their daily lives!  
  
Negi: _(Nodding)_ Yes, I started using it during my first fight against Kotarou-kun, though I was already using the reduced version before then. That's how I can keep up with Asuna-san and Konoka-san when we're rushing to school.  
  
Tavi: Tsk, tsk, a teacher late for his own class?  
  
Kamo: Oi, oi! Are you insulting my Aniki?!? _(pulls out a baseball bat with nails hammered all over it)  
_  
Noel: Stop it you two. Kamo-kun, ignore Tavi. He's just like that. . .  
  
Tavi: _(interrupting)_ because your absent-mindedness makes you late far too many times.  
  
Noel: Hey! I always arrive early or on time when it counts!  
  
Tavi: Pfft, it'd be better if that happened, oh, I don't know, _every day_!!!

Negi: Ah, please stop! We have to continue this lecture.  
  
Noel: I'm sorry Negi-kun.  
  
Negi: _(thinking)_ _'Whew! Crisis averted!' (Smiling again)_ You can also see how the lack of magic affected my physical abilities during the incident in Library Island. After I sealed my magic, I wasn't much stronger than an ordinary child!  
  
Tavi: However, the author did notice something. It seems as if the reduced version of it only enhanced Negi's speed to a greater level. There didn't seem to be as drastic an effect on Negi's strength. When Negi chased after Evangeline when she attacked Nodoka in volume 3, Negi was as fast as lightning. But in Chapter 12, his strength was only powerful enough to keep a firm grip on Chisame's arm and prevent her from running away.

Noel: So, the author made the theory that one's elemental affinity affected what physical ability was enhanced by the reduced version. Other physical attributes are also enhanced, but to a lesser degree.  
  
Negi: Since I'm really good with wind magic, and my magic enhanced my speed, the author guessed this was what was enhanced in those with an affinity for wind.  
  
Noel: The author decided to give me an affinity with water and to enhance my agility as a result of the reduced enhancement. The white-haired mage from the Kyoto arc, Fate, seemed to use a lot of water spells, and he was moving pretty fast during his battles with Negi. The author wasn't sure if that was due to elemental-based magic enhancement, but he just decided to make it so in this fic.  
  
Negi: Now we'll move on to magic barriers. These barriers are supposed to protect mages from physical harm, and are dispelled by the mage using it with an incantation. However, the author noticed in the first chapter, I had mine on even in a non-combat situation (that would be the eraser falling on my head and floating).  
  
Tavi: The author then assumed that mages always put on their magical barriers every day and that it used up a very small amount of energy. Thus, they can keep it up all day.  
  
Negi: _(remebering something)_ Oh yeah! A few people might mention that poor Evangeline-san fell on her face while attempting to fly in chapter 23 of the manga. At first, the author thought that this was because the Attendance Perdition spell was still in effect. Evangeline-san forgot that she didn't have her powers, so she got hurt! But then in Chapter 54 Evangeline-san states that Asuna had bypassed her barrier. So the author guessed that this might be another indication that the magic barriers are created every day and that Evangeline-san forgot to put it on in Chapter 23. Ah, I should talk to her about being careful on the roof! I don't want my students getting hurt!  
  
Eva: _(suddenly rushing in and trying to strangle Negi)_ Arrrggghh!!! You'll pay for revealing that embarrassment, boy!  
  
_(Chachamaru and Asuna run in and try to hold back Eva)  
_  
Chachamaru: Master, please stop. You are interrupting the program. Besides, it was deemed necessary for the show.  
  
Asuna: Come on, Evangeline. There's plenty of time for that after they're done.  
  
_(The two girls drag the still-angry Eva offscreen)  
_  
Noel: _(turning to Negi)_ You'd better apologize later.  
  
Negi: _(sweatdrops)_ Yeah.  
  
Tavi: #ahem# _Anyways, _that should conclude today's lesson. See you next time!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes:  
  
Ugh, this thing's getting harder to write! But anyways, this chapter's longer than the others. In fact, I think the next chapters might even be longer than this one, but we'll see. I'm a bit worried about how this part of the story will be received by you readers, as it's the first time I've written a fight scene (short as it is), as well the believability of the conversations between Keitaro and Noel. Ah well. Oh, yes, I mentioned a Professor Namo in the fic. Well, if you recall, Nyamo's last name is Namo. Since her grandfather's name wasn't mentioned, I just made it so tht he's her paternal grandfather, and thus his last name would be Namo. Anyways, it's time for me to respond to your reviews!  
  
**Thousand Master:** Yup, Kamo-kun is the ermine that appears in volume 3 of the Negima manga to help out Negi. As for the updates, well, that last one was a fluke, since part 1 and part 2 of this arc was supposed to be one chapter at first.  
  
**petran:** I can't thank you enough for your ideas and for pre-reading this thing! I'll be quite happy to return the favor if you need me to!  
  
**Akuma-sama:** Heh, oops, sorry for not indicating up to where I'm spoiling at. I hope you were able to get the link I sent you for the Negima translations (although their links are down for the moment. . .oh well). Hmmm, you don't like Asuna? So which of the girls in 3-A do you like the most? Personally, I like all of the girls so far.  
  
**The Time Traveler:** Thanks! I'm glad you like the fic so far. Have you been able to read past the first volume yet? I hope this fic didn't spoil anything for you.

I've started on the next chapter, though I've been delayed by schoolwork and these random scenes for the fic that just keep popping up in my head. Reading chapter 54 of Negima just recently got me writing another scene that I'll probably use later on in the fic. I was debating whether or not to show you guys a sample, but I guess it could wait. Unless of course, you want to see one. Well, if you have any comments on that or the fic, please leave a review! Constructive criticism is always appreciated, but flames are a big no-no! Thanks for reading!

EDIT: A bit of dialogue was changed based on information from Chapter 60 of Negima.


	6. Magic and Memory Part 4

A Little Bit of Magic: Magic and Memory Part 4

A fanfiction by Kamui Archetype

Disclaimer: Love Hina, Negima, and the characters in these series are the property of Ken Akamatsu and whatever companies, organizations, etc. has a piece of the pie. All I own are the original characters in this story and the storyline, which generate no profit for me. with the exception of my hiring them out as cheap labor. (KA whips his characters) Back to work, slaves!

Noel: You #censored#!!!

I've said it before and I'll say it again. SPOILERS!!! OH NOES!!! Specifically, spoilers for all of Love Hina and Negima. Dear readers, I've read up to Chapter 57 of the Negima manga, just to let you know.

Spoiler edit: There's some Chapter 60 info here too.

Thanks once again to petran for proofreading this!

_'These'_ are thoughts 

»These« are in Japanese

-These- are in Latin 

#These# are just general noises and sound effects, like coughing, things hitting people's heads, etc.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_#Sniff, sniff#_

'Why. . .why am I crying?'

_»What's the matter kid?«_

'Kid. . .am I dreaming of the past again? Who is this man?' _The man's face was shadowed, and he appeared to be wearing a cloak._ 'Wait. . .he was in my other dream, too. . .'

_»Oh, you're Hina-san's grandkid, right?«_

'He knows grandma?' _Keitaro heard himself answer. »Hey! You're that guy that's staying for free at the inn!«_

_Keitaro realized that he wasn't in control of his body in this dream. He decided to let the dream (or was it a memory?) play out. Keitaro noticed that the mystery man had a staff with him._

_»Oi! Don't make it sound like I'm freeloading or something! I happen to be good friends with your grandma!«_

_»S-sorry, mister.«_

_»S'all right kid. And don't call me mister, call me. . .« The man's face was finally revealed, showing a familiar visage. »Noel.«_

'No. . .that's not right. . .that wasn't his face. . .that wasn't his name. . .his name was N. . .'

The dream vanished, and Keitaro Urashima's eyes suddenly opened.

-o-o-o-

He couldn't go back to sleep after that. Keitaro's mind kept going back to the dream. . .more specifically, to the man in the dream.

_'Was it a dream? I'd been having dreams about a man carrying a staff. And Noel has one. So it could just be some weird blending of the present and my childhood making that dream, just like with the "Taro Urashima" dream.'_ Keitaro shuddered at that memory. _'But. . .why does that man seem so familiar? And his name. . .my mind keeps telling me that his name starts with an N, just like Noel's, but different. . .'_

Keitaro decided to get up and take a walk for a bit. 'Either _I'll tire myself out or I'll figure out if it's a dream or a memory.'_ He got up, making sure not to disturb Jody, who was sleeping in a nearby cot, and went outside.

As he spent some time trying to figure whether or not the dream was a memory, Keitaro nearly fell into the excavation pit. "Whoa, better be careful."

The area had grown larger with each passing day, and had yielded more of its secrets. By now they had uncovered several remains.

"Maybe I should take a walk in a less hazardous area."

Just as he was about to turn around, Keitaro heard two familiar voices. _'Wait. . .was that Seta and Noel?'_

Keitaro walked over to where he thought he heard their voices.

"So how many more are there?"

"Two. Counting the last ones, I've taken care of eight of them." There was Noel, with his staff unwrapped and dressed in a cloak with tattered edges, talking with Seta in front of one of the areas that the team had yet to start digging in. The two men were illuminated by an electric lantern sitting on the ground.

_'What are they talking about?'_ Keitaro wondered. He kept quiet and continued to listen while hiding behind a rock.

"So it shouldn't take too long to get rid of the last ones, then. After all, you said those wards weren't complicated. Most of the time you've spent here was just scanning the wards and artifacts and writing down your observations on them." Seta rubbed his chin.

"Well, since I can't exactly take back a spell cast on an archaeological site like I could with an artifact, I have to examine them using my equipment before dispelling them."

"Yeah, Sanders told me about that. He also said for more complex spells, an entire team would be quickly sent to make observations and to remove the danger, right? It'd be a lot harder to cover this up in that situation." Seta put a hand in one pocket. "I'm glad these wards aren't too complicated."

"True, these wards are pretty simple, but they're really strong. It takes a lot of energy to dispel just three of them."

_'Wards? Spells? What's going on?'_ Keitaro was even more confused. His eyes then widened as he saw Noel lift up his staff and begin speaking.

"Nefesh Ruah Megaten Neshamah!" Noel then began speaking in a different language as a circle of light filled with arcane symbols appeared on the ground below him. -O power of the ancients, be now broken and scattered to the winds! Magic Dispel!-

Suddenly, the area in front of Seta and Noel began to glow with an eerie light. Another circle of light appeared, before it broke and rose up into the air as tiny dots of light. They then gathered up, as if being swept by a vortex of wind, and then vanished with a flash. Noel then slumped a bit from exhaustion.

As all of this was going on, Keitaro's dreams. . .no, his memories came rushing back to him. His younger self, crying. A kind, foreign man carrying a staff, like Noel, smiling and asking what was wrong. A request for help. The foreign man chanting with his staff raised, as Noel was doing earlier. Keitaro and his promised girl, holding hands as a warm bright glow surrounded them. He gasped.

"It can't be. . .magic?!?"

Seta, Tavi, and Noel jumped in surprise at Keitaro's voice.

"Aheh," Noel nervously chuckled, "No, it was, um, swamp gas?"

Keitaro snapped out of his daze and blinked at Noel's rather ridiculous explanation. "There aren't any swamps around here!!!" Keitaro yelled.

Noel sighed and looked at Seta. "Should I erase his memory?"

"No, no, Keitaro is a trustworthy guy. Maybe we should have let him in on it from the start." Seta turned to speak to him, smiling. "Well, Keitaro, what Noel told you about his job was only one part of his assignment. He's actually a magician that I asked to come here to make sure the artifacts and the site are free of any dangerous magic, and to remove any artifact or magic that could threaten our crew."

Keitaro gaped for a moment. "A magician. . .it almost seems unreal. . ."

"Not any more so than a blade with a demon sealed in it, right?" Seta smiled. Keitaro had told him about what had happened in Kyoto with Motoko, Naru, and Motoko's sister Tsuruko.

Keitaro thought back to the incident with the Aoyama sisters and the Hina Blade. "You've got a point. So he's really here to help us?"

Noel nodded. "Yes. I'm part of the US Magic Association's Department of Historical Research. We study the magical rituals and practices of past civilizations, peoples, and groups, albeit a bit more in-depth than others, for obvious reasons. We also ensure that any archaeological or historical work or study is kept safe from any dangerous magic. The USMA History Department also makes sure that these expeditions and studies do not expose mages to the public eye." A thought suddenly came to him. _'Wait. . .Seta mentioned something about a cursed blade. . .did Keitaro encounter one?'_

"But why?"

"These are 'rational times' and so we have to keep magic a secret. Besides, there are some crazy folks out there who'd use magic for evil. Plus, any mage who reveals the secret will be turned into an animal." This time, Tavi answered.

"Eeeeh?!? The mongoose talked!!!"

"Calm down, man. My name's Tavi. I'm a mongoose spirit acting as Noel's advisor. Nice to meet you." The mongoose bowed.

Keitaro bowed back, a bit stunned, but then shook his head to clear it. _'Well, it's been a night of weirdness already, so one more thing wouldn't hurt,'_ he thought. Keitaro returned to the topic at hand. "So how do you keep track of all these expeditions? That's got to be pretty difficult."

"We've got friends and contacts in many universities and organizations in the world, like our buddy Seta here," Tavi replied.

Noel continued. "Also, using a combination of magic and technology, we've created a network designed to search out any traces of magic hidden in the world, and then send our agents to infiltrate any expedition that decides to work in those areas."

"But sometimes we do miss a few and that often results in a big mess that we have to cover up. Erasing a lot of people's memories and removing evidence takes a large amount of magic and we really would like to avoid that," Tavi added.

Noel then bowed his head. "Er, Keitaro, I would like to apologize for not telling you about this sooner. . ."

Keitaro then shook his head. "No, you don't need to do that. I can understand why you would keep this a secret. Like Tavi, er, said. . ." Here Keitaro paused. It was still a bit strange to think of Noel's pet as having the ability to talk, but he then continued, "it could be pretty dangerous if you reveal your true identity. Kind of like superheroes!" Keitaro then blinked. Didn't that strange magician from his dream say something like that?

Seta then brought that very topic up. "But Keitaro, how did you recognize that what Noel was using was magic?"

Noel and Tavi blinked at that. That was something that Noel had forgotten.

"Hey, yeah! Noel, why didn't you remember that?" Tavi asked. "Did your malfunctioning memory forget again so quickly?"

"Shut up! I was surprised over being discovered, okay?"

"How professional of you," the mongoose spirit stated sarcastically.

"Hey, now you two, let's calm down and let Keitaro talk, okay?" Seta then turned to Keitaro after settling Noel and Tavi down.

"Well, I think I might have met a magician before as a kid."

Now it was Seta and the magical duo's turn to be surprised. "Eeeeh? Really?" cried Noel and Tavi.

"Wow, part-timer. It looks like you have your own secrets, eh?"

"No, it's not that I was keeping it a secret," Keitaro explained. "I've been having dreams about the past these last few nights. Seeing Noel cast that spell finally brought back some of those memories. From what I can remember the magician I met was a friend of grandma's, and I had asked him for some help. I wanted him to cast a spell that would make sure that I would meet my promised girl again."

"So Grandma Hina knew a magician, huh? Well, that doesn't surprise me," Seta mused. "So, did the spell work?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure. . .no, I know Narusegawa is my promise girl, so yeah!"

_'Waah, so his current love was actually his first love too! How romantic!!!'_ Noel then snapped out of it when he realized what the spell Keitaro's mystery mage used. _'Hmm, sounds like the Destiny Bind spell. But that's Western magic, and one that isn't known by too many. Who could have cast it?'_ "Keitaro, do you know who the magician was?"

"No, all I remember is that he was foreign. I think he may have told us his name, but I don't remember it."

"When did this all happen?" _'A foreign mage? So it wasn't a Japanese magician using Western magic.'_ The researcher in Noel became intrigued.

"I was about five years old back then." Keitaro looked at Noel, noticing his curiosity concerning the mysterious mage. "Do you know who the magician was?"

_'So, Keitaro met this mysterious mage in 1984, pretty soon after the war ended. Hmm, interesting. I'll have to look this up,'_ Noel thought. "I'm not sure. But it sounds intriguing enough for me to try and find out." _'Speaking of magical experiences, it seems as if he's already had a much more recent encounter with a magical artifact and survived. I must find out about that blade.'_ Noel then grinned. _'Keitaro just gets cooler every time!'_

Noel's furry companion decided to steer the conversation back on topic. "Well, if Keitaro already knew about magic, this situation should be fine, right?" Tavi then turned to Noel. "But still, Noel, you really should have taken more precautions," he scolded.

"Considering how tired everyone was after work every day, I figured I wouldn't need to use a spell to put everyone into a deep sleep. Looks like I'll have to do that now." Noel shook his head. "Anyway, there's only one more ward, so it shouldn't matter. But I'm out of magical energy, so we'll have to dispel the last ward tomorrow night." Noel paused for a minute, as if considering something, then turned to Keitaro. "Keitaro would you mind coming along with us? That is, if Seta doesn't mind."

Keitaro looked at Noel curiously. "I guess, but why do you need me?"

"Well, since you already know about mages, I would like to recruit you as a contact for the USMA. I think you have some impressive skills, and your help could be valuable. You will be compensated if you accept, of course. Plus, the USMA will also aid you with certain things, if you ask for it. I'll cover that later on, before you give me your final answer. For now I want you to see how I usually work, then you can decide if you want to join. Unless you or Seta have any objections?"

"Is this really all right?" Keitaro asked.

Seta considered the request. There were times when being a contact for the USMA became dangerous, and if Keitaro got injured, Haruka would have his head on a platter. On the other hand, Keitaro's progress so far in the martial arts had been astounding, and added to the fact that Keitaro could take quite a bit of damage. . . _'Well, he'd probably be fine. Keitaro has to have some first-hand experience with the risks of archaeology!'_ Of course, it completely slipped Seta's mind that the type of risks he himself had encountered as an archaeologist (such as secret organizations protecting an ancient tomb) wasn't something others in his field faced on an almost daily basis. Besides, it was Keitaro's decision. "I don't have a problem with it, if Keitaro doesn't."

"Let me warn you though, there will be times when the assignments can become dangerous and you might get caught in the crossfire. We usually try not to get our contacts involved in the really dangerous stuff, but there are occasions where combat is unavoidable," Noel warned.

"Yeah, usually we end up meeting either some demon, psycho mage, or just some crazy fool that tries to mess up our mission right at the last minute," Tavi added.

"But that's nothing I haven't met up with before, part-timer, and I came out just fine!" Seta smiled.

"How could you be so cheerful about that?!?!" Keitaro yelled.

"Well, you don't have to go if you don't want to," Noel reassured. "I'm just probably being too overcautious. So far we've just been doing what you've seen in the past few nights."

The young would-be archaeologist took a few minutes to consider it. "Well, if you think I can be of help, I'll go. I don't have to decide yet, right? Besides, I'm curious about how a magic-using historian works," Keitaro replied.

Noel laughed and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, then yawned as he realized it was now past midnight.

"Hmm, I think we should all go to bed," Seta suggested. The others heartily agreed and parted for the night.

-o-o-o-

Unbeknownst to the four, they were being observed.

"Well, well. I guess it's my lucky day. So they sent him, huh? And it looks like he's pretty weak after breaking that ward." The unknown observed smiled wickedly. "Maybe I can. . .no, business first. Since they're doing this again tonight, it would be a good time to 'acquire' a few of their hard-earned artifacts. And if I have time. . ."

The mysterious person then left to make ready for the next evening.

-o-o-o-

_The following day_

_'Whew! It's a bit hot today!'_

The sun shone brightly in the sky as the archaeological crew began work that day. One member, however, was having some troubling thoughts about the revelations of the previous night.

_'So. . .Narusegawa and I met again because of that spell. Does that. . .does that mean that I fell in love with her because of magic?'_ Such troubling thoughts flitted through the mind of Keitaro Urashima. _'Are my feelings for artificial? But then, it's not like I instantly fell in love with her like in those films and comics where they used a love potion. . .unless it's magic that works slowly!'_ "GAAAAH!!!"

The other workers turned to look at the screaming young student, then shrugged. 'The _kid's spazzing out again,'_ they all simultaneously thought.

Keitaro sighed. _'This is driving me nuts. I guess I could just ask Noel about it later. I'd better think of something else. Like what's going to happen tonight.'_

Keitaro was feeling both a bit anxious and excited about tonight's events. Sure, Noel made it sound safe and simple, but Seta and Tavi did make it seem like something else could happen! _'This is like some strange combination of Indiana Jones and a fantasy story!'_ His doubts tempered his excitement. _'Am I really up to this? Seta said that this was the usual for him. I used to think he was joking whenever he mentioned secret cults and other weird things that he encountered in his digs.'_ Keitaro shook his head.

_'But now. . .considering my luck, I'd probably end up in the same situations Seta finds himself in. It might be nice to have a powerful wizard to help out. . .'_ Keitaro's thoughts then turned to the other side of the deal. _'But could I give the same kind of help? I may be a Toudai student, but I'm not exactly genius material.'_ Keitaro then lightly bopped himself. "Ah, I shouldn't worry too much. Noel is the expert on this, and he was the one who said I'd be helpful!" He tried to get back to work to get his mind off of the subject, but Keitaro's thoughts eventually went back to the upcoming expedition. "I wonder what strange things will happen tonight?"

He began to imagine what might happen. _'There might be a mummy!'_ An image of a female mummy (who looked suspiciously like Motoko, complete with a katana) chasing Keitaro, Seta, and Noel formed in his head. _'Or ghosts. . .'_ two ghosts (one of which looked like Mutsumi dressed like a certain undead Chinese fighter from a Capcom game, and the other looking like Sara in a Jack o' Lantern costume) joined the imaginary mummy, _'or an evil beast. . .'_ a cute-looking animal (this time, it was a Su-look-a-like in an animal suit) joined in the chase,_ 'or maybe witches. . .'_ two witches also began pursuit (a Shinobu-ish character in a Little Red Riding Hood costume riding a broom, and a myu-ing, flying turtle with a witch's hat and cane), _'or maybe even fox spirits!'_ Two girls in fox costumes (who seemed similar to Naru and Kitsune) also ran with the pursuers. _'Oh no, what if they catch me!'_ The Naru-like kitsune caught the imaginary Keitaro, while the rest of the crowd continued pursuing dream-Noel and dream-Seta off into the distance. _'What sort of horrible things will they do!'_ The Naru-kitsune then unleashed her claws! _'How horrible!'_ The claws shredded all of dream-Keitaro's clothes off. _'How terrible!'_ The Naru-kitsune then began stripping her costume off. _'er. . .how. . .?'_ The Naru-ish kitsune was now naked, save for her fox ears and tail. _'. . .niiiiiiiice. . .'_

Real-life Keitaro's nose suddenly spurted blood as Naru-kitsune and dream-Keitaro. . .

#CLANG!!!!#

A pail suddenly found itself embedded into the back of Keitaro's head, courtesy of another worker.

"Get back to work, you slacker!!!"

-o-o-o-

The trio had gathered together at nightfall near the last of the wards protecting the remains of the ancient Tegdig cult's colony.

"Well, it looks like everyone's here, so let's get started." Noel then unwrapped his staff and wrapped the cloth around himself. Keitaro realized that the cloth covering was actually the cloak he had seen the mage wearing the previous night. He also noticed something else.

"Er, why do you have your hood up?"

"It makes me look mysterious." Everyone stared at the mage. "What? Let me have my little eccentricities, okay?" Noel began to get ready for the spell, before his mongoose stopped him.

"Hold it, sieve-for-brains. Did you put everyone else to sleep with a spell?" Tavi asked.

"Yes," Noel replied, sounding a bit annoyed at his sidekick. "Everyone except for Jody. Even if she does spot us, it's not like she can say anything."

"There's no need to put her to sleep, anyway," Keitaro interrupted, setting the lantern in his hands down. "She was still awake when I left, so I told her to guard the tent with the artifacts." That hadn't been too hard, considering how much Jody liked him.

"Right, see? Nothing to worry about," Noel told Tavi confidently. The mongoose still had a doubtful look on his face, which Noel ignored. "Now then, everyone please step back." Keitaro and the others did so.

Once again, Noel began chanting the spell that would break the final ward on the site, thus ensuring the safety (at least from the dangers of magic) of the archaeological crew. -Nefesh Ruah Megaten Neshamah! O power of the ancients, be now broken and scattered to the winds! Magic Dispel!-

Keitaro, Seta, and Tavi watched as the magic circles appeared once again, indicating the removal of the warding spell.

"What?!?"

The others turned to look at Noel, who was now looking in surprise at the formerly warded area. Instead of returning to normal after the ward was dispelled, the ground that had been previously warded began to glow. The glowing light then formed a circular pattern. This process repeated itself in the other areas where the wards had been dispelled. Lines of energy then formed on the ground to connect each of the circles, forming a strange, turtle-shaped pattern. The spell then ended with a bright flash, causing the four observers to shield their eyes.

-o-o-o-

At the same moment, the amulet that had precipitated all of these events began to glow. Jody was startled when it suddenly rose from where it was and flew outside.

"Ukeee!" She had to go and tell Keitaro about this!

-o-o-o-

The amulet flew straight towards the base of an unassuming cliff, where it landed into a small, unnoticeable depression. The amulet fit into it perfectly. Glowing lines in the shape of the doorway then appeared on the rocky face of the cliff, revealing an entrance.

All the while, an unknown figure watched, then swept back the cloak it was wearing, revealing the unknown person to be a woman. "Excellent!" She had been hoping to steal something from the tent being guarded by the orangutan until the mysterious light flew out of it. "I'm rather glad I followed that. . .whatever that was. It looks like there might be something better in here!"

The mysterious woman went in.

-o-o-o-

Meanwhile, back at the formerly warded area, Keitaro and company stood there, bewildered at what had just happened.

"Wha. . .what was that?" Keitaro asked. It hadn't been anything like the previous night when he first saw Noel dispelling the other ward.

Said wizard frowned in response. "I'm not sure. There's a lot we don't know about the Turtle Civilization. Dispelling the wards seemed to have triggered something. But what, I don't know."

"Ukeee!!!"

All four of them turned to see Jody running in their direction before leaping onto Keitaro and knocking him on his backside.

"Ooof!!! J, Jody! What's the matter?"

"Ukee! Ukee kee kee!"

"What? One of the artifacts flew off somewhere?"

"Kee! Oooh oooh ukeke! Ukee keee!"

"So it started glowing, then flew off? Can you show us where it went?"

"Ukee!"

Noel and Tavi blinked. 'He can understand what she's saying?'

"Well Tavi, it looks like your prediction was right," Seta stated with a smile.

"Yeah, Tavi, you jinxed us."

Tavi bit Noel in the hand in response.

"Seta, how can you be so calm about this?" Keitaro asked, exasperated, as Noel ran like a maniac in the background trying to get Tavi to let go of his hand.

"We don't know what that spell did yet, right? And even if there's a problem, we'll be too busy handling it, so worrying is pointless."

"I guess that makes sense." But Keitaro was still worried. 'Is that really all right, though?'

"Wait, before we head out, let me stop off at my tent. I want to grab a few things to help us out." Noel, who now had Tavi paralyzed and off his hand, shouldered his staff. "It was only one ward, so my magical energy isn't too drained, but it still took quite a bit. It'd probably help to have a few tools handy since I'm not at full strength."

Keitaro just had a worried look on his face. "That's not very reassuring."

Jody gave him a pat on the back for comfort.

-o-o-o-

While Seta, Keitaro, and Jody waited outside of his tent, Noel took out the suitcase containing his magician's tool set. Noel looked over his things. _'I wish I had the complete set. It really would be a lot of help,'_ the mage mused.

Noel took out a several potions. "Ugh, I really hate these." While he was skilled in alchemy, it was one part of being a mage that Noel hated, for two reasons. One was that most of the ingredients (as well as the results) triggered his allergies to strong smells and scents, no matter how pleasant they smelled. The second reason was that alchemy also involved mathematics and calculations, another subject he had could do well, but found utterly boring.

Tavi, noticing the distaste with which Noel regarded the potions, shook his head. "Nothing you can do about it. It'll help Keitaro and Seta if there's some nasties crawling about, so just buck up and take it like a man."

Noel just rolled his eyes, then took out two other items, a pair of short swords. The blades were not part of a standard tool set; they had been a gift from Sanders for Noel's 18th birthday. Sanders had originally intended to get him a magic gun, one of the more difficult-to-find pieces of the set, but wasn't able to do so. As an apology, Noel had been given the swords instead. _'A magic gun would have been helpful, though.'_

He then went outside of the tent and handed Seta and Keitaro the potions, and one sword for each of the two men. "Here you go. The potions will help absorb most of the damage from any physical attacks. All you have to do is drop the bottle at your feet and a shield will appear. The short swords will absorb any magic spells directed at you."

The special, magic-absorbing blades had replaced the old pair he had been toting around ever since he had decided to also learn the magic swordsman style. While they did protect the user from spells, it also prevented him or her from casting spells directed at anyone other than him or herself. As a result, Noel only used them when his magical energy had run dry or when his spells weren't too effective.

Noel then turned to Jody and gave her a few potions also. "Sorry Jody, I don't have another blade. I can only give you this potion. It absorbs most of the damage from a physical attack and from a spell."

"Ukee!" Jody waved her hand to dismiss Noel's apology.

Keitaro looked at the items in his hands. "This is definitely not very reassuring."

-o-o-o-

"Oh, my. These Turtle Civilization sites usually have some nice loot, but this. . ."

The woman approached her object of study.

"Hey there, big boy. I bet you've been pretty lonely, trapped here in this dark, dank cave. Well, how about a deal?"

Two red orbs glowed in the dark.

-o-o-o-

"Hmm. It looks like it was the amulet that Jody saw." Seta rubbed his chin, then turned to Jody. "Did you see where it went?"

"Ukeee!" Jody nodded. Jody guided the party to where the amulet flew.

As the orangutan led the group, Keitaro's thoughts turned to the doubts his mind expressed earlier about his love for Naru. _'Now would be a good time to ask Noel. . .'_ "Hey Noel?"

"Yeah?" The young magician turned to look at the Tokyo University student.

"Ummm," _'It seems kind of weird asking about this. . .'_ Keitaro decided to ask in a roundabout manner. "So, do things like the love potions from the movies really exist in the movies?" _'Geez, that sounded just as weird as my original question!'_

Noel blinked at Keitaro's inquiry, then nodded. "Yes, we can make those things. But most of us are pretty reluctant to do that."

"Why?"

"Well, it's. . ."

"Hey you two! Hurry up and take a look at this!"

The two young men turned and ran to where Seta and Jody stood. There on what would have been an ordinary cliff was an open doorway. Noel gaped at the sight, causing his answer to Keitaro to remain unfinished.

_'Well, I guess I could ask him again later. It looks like we have more important things to worry about.' _He stared at the doorway. "Did the amulet do this?" Keitaro asked.

Seta began searching for where the amulet might have landed. "Found it!" he called out. The group gathered around as Seta pointed out the amulet.

"So the amulet was a key?"

"Looks like it. But I wonder where it leads to?"

_'I don't like the look of this,'_ Noel thought. "Hold on for a second. I'm going to call for back-up."

Keitaro and Seta looked on curiously as Noel raised his staff and began chanting.

-Nefesh Ruah Megaten Neshamah! By our sacred contract, I summon thee to my side! Undine Mizpelina! Fairy Trayl!-

"I don't know why he doesn't just use the shortcut phrase. . ." Tavi muttered to himself.

Two magic circles appeared on either side of Noel, from which two figures appeared. When the light subsided, there stood at by Noel two strange, feminine-looking beings, neither of whom were human.

"Master! What can I do for you?" The one on Noel's right could only be described as blue. Her hair seemed to be a waterfall of cerulean cascading down her back, while the girl's aquamarine eyes reminded Keitaro of two limpid pools of water. The skin of the gentle-looking girl was the strangest sight of all, as it was the same hue that you would find in the clearest blue waters of the sea. Her ears were a strange sight, as they were shaped similar to fins. The cloth that the girl was dressed in seemed to shift and flow, as if it were made out of water.

"Heya, big guy! Need help?" The second figure would be considered to be human. . .if it weren't for the fact that she was seven inches tall, had crimson eyes and was flying by the two insect-like gossamer wings stretching out from her back. The tiny red-haired creature was dressed in a pink nurse's uniform, though it had a very short skirt. The girl was also clad in white stockings that covered most of her legs. She, along with the blue-haired girl, began poking one of Noel's cheeks.

"Girls, must you do that every time I summon you?" Noel asked as his face was jabbed by feminine fingers.

Jody meanwhile began creeping stealthily, hoping to join in. She wanted to poke the stick-carrying man's face again!

"But Master, your cheeks are so plushy!" giggled the blue-eyed girl.

The tiny redhead also chimed in her agreement. "Yeah, it's so soft. . .I could just keep poking at them all day. . ."

"My cheeks are not plushy!!!" The annoyed mage screamed.

"Kyaaaah!!! Master's angry!!!" The two girls jumped away, though they were still smiling.

Jody was disappointed that she didn't get a chance to join in the poking.

"And didn't I tell you girls that you don't have to call me Master? Noel is just fine!"

"All right Master Noel!"

"For the love of. . ."

Keitaro and Seta blinked while Tavi just shook his head.

#ahem# "Right, before I was interrupted, Keitaro, Seta, Jody, let me introduce you all. The blue-haired girl is Mizpelina. She is an undine, that is, a water elemental spirit."

"How do you do?" The girl bowed.

"And the red-haired girl is Trayl. As you might have guessed, she is a fairy."

"Hi folks!" The fairy waved.

"They are two of my summons, and I decided that it might be better to have them back us up, since we don't know what we're getting into." One of the reasons Noel chose to summon these two in particular was that it expended the least amount of energy to summon them.

"That's not making me any more relaxed!" Keitaro screamed.

"Aheh, sorry, sorry. But I'm just warning you. . ."

Keitaro sighed. "Well, let's just go." He gave a small smile. "I have to admit, even though I'm nervous, I'm really excited about what kind of discovery we could find in there."

"Hah hah, that's right! You've definitely got the spirit of an adventurer!" Seta slapped Keitaro on the back, causing him to stumble a bit.

"Eheheh. . ." Keitaro laughed unenthusiastically. 'What did I get myself into?'

-o-o-o-

OMAKE: Let's Learn Magic With Negi-sensei! (and that other guy)

Negi: Hello, and welcome once again to another installment of Let's Learn Magic! I'm your host Negi Springfield!

Kamo: And I am Kamo-kun, ermine spirit extraordinaire!

Noel: I am Noel Cobalt Roxas Orlando, with my assistant, Tavi.

Tavi: _(waves)_ Yo! Today we will be talking about the magician's tool set and summoning!

Negi: For those of you who have read to at least the end of Volume 3 of the manga, you might remember the picture at the start of Chapter 23 where I was kneeling in front of several items. This is the magician's tool set. Collecting antique magical items is a hobby of mine, so, I have quite an extensive collection. There are all sorts of things in it, like wands, broomsticks, scrolls, crystal balls, and other magical items.

Noel: I'm really jealous of you Negi! My set doesn't have as many things as yours does. You even have a magic gun!

Negi: _(rubbing the back of his head sheepishly while smiling)_ Eheh, yes, I had to use it and quite a few of my tools against Evangeline-san during my second fight with her. It took me a lot of time and effort to get them. I'd be happy to tell you later where I was able to get them, though the gun might be a bit harder to find. But still, you have a pair of swords in place of the gun, right?

Noel: Yeah, but I can't use them when I cast spells, since they absorb any magic that's within a few inches of the blades. _(grins somewhat crazily)_ I'd rather have that cool gun that hits several targets at once!!!!

Negi: _(nervously)_ A. . .ah, yes. Um, moving along, let's discuss another branch of magic, summoning!

Noel: _(now even more excited)_ MARVELOUS!!!

Negi: _(even more nervous)_ Hah. . .

Kamo: _(picking up_ where Negi left off) Now, from what the author has observed in Negima, summoning minor spirits and demons seem to be very easy. Fate and Chigusa summoned demons using onmyou magic, while Aniki here summoned several air elemental spirits during his first fight with Eva and during his battle with Kotarou with a regular incantation.

Tavi: But it's weird though. Your spell called for valkyries and the Negimarium says they were air elemental death spirits. But they were easily destroyed by Kotarou (who wasn't even in his full demon form). Granted, Kotarou's pretty strong, but he's not exactly the toughest demon around. You'd think a bunch of valkyries easily beat the crap out of him, much less survive one hit from him. Plus, they all looked like Negi! Last time I checked valkyries were, you know, females.

Negi: Um, well. . .

Kamo: Hey, leave Aniki alone!

Noel: (_smacks Tavi hard on the head)_ Oh, shut up, Tavi. The person who first created that spell probably was some sorceress who called up some random death spirits, saw they were female, and said "Oh, they must be valkyries!", so there's no need for overanalysis.

Tavi: You just pulled that explanation out of your a. . .

Noel: _(continuing on)_ And we're going off topic. _(turns to Kamo)_ Kamo-kun, please continue.

Kamo: Thanks! Like I said earlier, summoning minor creatures really doesn't seem to take a lot of power. However, when Chigusa called on the sealed demon Sukuna, it took a long ass incantation, the large amounts of magical energy in Konoka-neesan's body, and a bit of time and preparation to summon him (though it's probably due to the fact that Chigusa had to break through the seal)! So, the author came up with a summoning system that was based on this.

Noel: Right. The author's idea of a summons for the Negima universe was one where calling on beings on the lower end of the power scale was as simple as an ordinary spell. However, calling upon beings with greater power required lots of ritual preparation, power, and time. It also required reciting a loooong incantation. Summoners, however, do not have this problem. Calling upon minor beings is as simple as just reciting your key phrase, then saying "Summon! Insert summon's name here".

Tavi: So why the hell do you use the normal summoning incantation like in this chapter! You only use the short phrase in combat!

Noel: 'Cause it sounds cooler! I mean, if you had the chance to say things like "Burn to oblivion!!!", wouldn't you say it? It's the same thing with the incantation!

_(Negi, Kamo, and Tavi all sweatdrop)_

Noel: _(not noticing the others' incredulous looks)_ Right, where was I? Oh, yes. #ahem# More powerful beings, such as higher level angels and demons, or gods, require you to say the entire incantation that I did in this chapter. However, it's a lot better than the normal "start a ritual, gather items for ritual, say long incantation" process. In both cases though, a lot less energy is expended (with minor spirits, the amount of magic spent is almost negligible).

Negi: Well, we're almost about out of time!

Kamo: _(interrupting)_ Eh? This segment is on a schedule?

Tavi: No, I think the author just got lazy.

Noel: Speaking of which, where is he? He usually does something to make me suffer or humiliate us all. Last time he and Miss Nekane were showing off Negi's baby photos.

Negi: _(blushing while waving his arms wildly)_ Pl. . .please don't mention that again!!!

Kamo: So where is he?

_(elsewhere, a figure is in front of a TV holding a Gamecube controller)_

KA: Yes! I finally got Raine's swimsuit!!! _(Hugs the game's container)_ Tales of Symphonia, how do I love thee. . .

_(back to Negi and friends)_

Noel: . . .He's been spending all this time trying to get swimsuits for a bunch of RPG characters?!?

Negi: Ah, well, please join us next time when we continue our discussion concerning summoning!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes:

Folks, I'm going to have to apologize once again. My original plan had been to end this story arc with the chapter after this. However, while I was trying to finish this part, I noticed that I was already at 31 pages. And that was before I had even started with the omake! So I had to divide this chapter up into what you see now and the more action-oriented part into another chapter. I apologize for this once again, especially for all of you who have been waiting for me to the time period where the Negima cast could finally be introduced. The plan now is to finish the expedition next chapter, do the epilogue to the main story, and then have a chapter where we check on what's been going on in Hinata.

The war Noel was talking about in the scene where Keitaro finds out about what Noel is actually here for was mentioned by Konoka's father in chapter 53 of Negima. He states that the war ended twenty years before the current events of the manga. Keitaro, Naru, and Mutsumi were still together in March of that year, so Noel's estimate should be pretty accurate.

For Keitaro's naughty little daydream, I used the costumes the Hinata girls were wearing in LH Volume 10, in the chapter where Keitaro left for home for a short time during Halloween.

And yes, I have been playing Tales of Symphonia during some of my free time, though I'm not yet at the point where I can get the swimsuits. I tend to play very, very slowly when it comes to RPGs. Those of you who've also played the game might notice a bit of dialogue from Tales that I used for the omake.

Now, for the reviewer's corner:

**petran:** Once again, you have my eternal gratitude for all of your help with this fic! Thanks also for the info on Mizuho! I think I can do something with her for that other story idea that I have. I'm glad that you're enjoying what I've been writing so far. I'll try to keep it up!

**Akuma-sama:** Eva, Setsuna, and Nodoka, huh? Good choices! I'm happy that you like the story so far. As for Negi, well, please bear with me for a few more chapters. (bows humbly and begs) I tend to go for long set ups, unfortunately. Also I hope you've been able to finish the rest of the Kyoto arc!

**OnegaiSilver:** Heh, heh, thanks! Nice to hear that you're enjoying the story arc! As for Su, well, I think everyone wants to see what mechanical terror she and Hakase can come up with, right?

Thank you all once again for reading! Please be patient with this idiot author! I know we all want to see what kind of mischief the Mahora and Hinata folks can come up with. Once again, if you want to share your thoughts about the fic, please leave a review! Constructive criticism is always welcome, flames are not. Thanks again!

EDIT: A bit more clarification on what type of spells are nullified by Noel's magic swords, and a bit of dialogue changed based on Chapter 60.


	7. Magic and Memory Part 5

A Little Bit of Magic: Magic and Memory Part 5  
  
A fanfiction by Kamui Archetype  
  
Disclaimer: Love Hina, Negima, and the characters in these series are the property of Ken Akamatsu and whatever companies, organizations, etc. are involved in their production. All I own are the original characters in this story and the storyline. They don't make any money for me, sadly enough. I mean, the least they could do is try and help me take over the world, you know?  
  
Come on, you've read this far, is it really necessary for me to mention that there are spoilers for Negima and LH?

Thanks once again to petran for proofreading!

_'These'_ are thoughts»These« are in Japanese  
  
-These- are in Latin  
  
#These# are just general noises and sound effects, like coughing, things hitting people's heads, etc.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As the group stood at the entrance of the passageway, Keitaro looked worriedly at the lamp. "Maybe we should go back and get more batteries for this thing. We don't know how long this place is."  
  
"No need for that. Trayl?" At her summoner's command, she emitted a bright glow from her body, illuminating the entire area.  
  
"That's pretty handy," Seta stated.  
  
"Wow. She's even brighter than the lamp!" Keitaro turned off the lantern, since there was no need for it. The group then marched into the passageway. While they were walking, the group took the time to look around the walls of the ancient hallway. Suddenly, Seta noticed something.  
  
"Look at this!!! This is incredible!"  
  
Keitaro and Noel ran over to the excited archaeologist. The two gasped as they found out what had caught Seta's eye.  
  
"This is amazing!!! This carving depicts the sacrificial rites of the ancient Tegdig worshippers!!! Our researchers were busy trying to decipher if any magic was involved from the pieces you've sent us." Noel stared at this new discovery.  
  
Seta nodded. "We've only found bits and pieces of similar carvings, but this is the first time that we've found one that was completely intact! But something about this looks familiar. . ."  
  
"Ah, I know!" Keitaro exclaimed as he hit his fist in his hand. "This is similar to the ritual described in that monument we found in Pararakelse!"   
  
"Heh, heh, we'll make a world-class archaeologist out of you yet, part-timer! Anyway, it seems as if there's some glyphs to this carving." The three began moving sideways as they read the glyphs on the carving.  
  
Keitaro tried his hand at translating it. "It says something about a ritual of protection in exchange for a sacrifice. . .and a key held by the high priest?"  
  
The trio was too busy to notice that they had stepped on a floor switch that triggered several arrows launching at their position.  
  
"Ukeee!!!" Within the blink of an eye, Jody was able to catch or knock away the arrows, leaving everyone unscathed.  
  
Tavi sweatdropped, then looked at the three men. They were still too engrossed with their object of study, not even noticing their near brush with death. _'Are they for real?!?'_ Tavi then turned towards the females of the group, who, with the exception of Jody, were staring aghast at the trio. "Um, girls, since it looks like the three stooges over there are too oblivious about their surroundings, you gals will have to watch their backs.   
  
"All right, Tavi!" "No problem, cutie pie!" "Uke!"  
  
"Hopefully they'll snap out of it soon."  
  
"Everyone! Come look at this! I found a vase with markings similar to the ones from Pararakelse!"  
  
"Wow, Keitaro! You really do have a talent for finding stuff!"  
  
"Good job, part-timer!"  
  
Tavi sighed. "Then again, maybe not."

-o-o-o-

Things continued on for the rest of the ten minute walk, with the male humans of the party ooohing and aaaahing over the wonders the passageway offered, while Jody, Trayl, and Mizpelina kept the party safe by protecting everyone from the traps that were inadvertently set by the two archaeologists and the summoner. Tavi was still in shock over how they didn't even notice a thing.  
  
_'HOW THE HELL COULD THEY MISS THAT GIANT BOULDER?!?' _  
  
Mizpelina and Trayl had saved the boys by blasting the huge rock into pieces with an extremely powerful blast of water and wind. Seta, Keitaro, and Noel thought that Mizpelina and Trayl had merely blasted a rock that was blocking the passageway.  
  
"Hee hee, Master Noel praised me!"   
  
"Woo hoo! We did good, right, boss?  
  
"Yes girls, you did great removing the obstacle, but call me Noel, okay!"  
  
"Okay, Master/Boss!"  
  
Noel just shook his head. _'I give up._' He turned to Seta and Keitaro. "Anyway, isn't it weird that there weren't any traps?"  
  
Seta nodded. "The last time I went to a Tegdig site there was at least a floor switch that launched arrows from the walls."  
  
"Yeah, even that place I found in Pararakelse had more traps than this place."  
  
"ARRRRRGGGGGHHH!!!/UKEEEEEEEE!!!!" Tavi and Jody just screamed while pulling at their fur in frustration.  
  
The three men looked at the frustrated animals. "What's with them?"

-o-o-o-

Eventually, the party came to a large chamber. The group gaped in awe at the size of the place.  
  
"This place is huge!" Keitaro exclaimed. "I think Hinata-sou could fit in this place!"  
  
The seven adventurers took some time to look around the chamber. On the walls of the room, which had various carvings similar to the ones lining the passageway, hung several unlit torches. The chamber itself was empty save for what appeared to be an altar of stone in the center of the room and the most distinctive feature of the chamber, a statue of a gigantic tortoise on a raised dais. On either side of the giant statue were two smaller statues that resembled humanoid turtles. Each was armed with a pole-ax.  
  
"The enemy of Namusan Sapou. The demon tortoise Tamaday Tegdig." Seta stated as he stared at the statue.  
  
". . ." Keitaro was silent for a moment. "It's a giant stone Gidget."  
  
Noel blinked at that. "Gidget?"  
  
"He was our trusty pack animal back in Pararakelse!" Seta smiled.  
  
"Err. . .right. So, this is what Tegdig looks like, huh?"  
  
"Yes. Tegdig often took the form of a giant tortoise, while his enemy Namusan Sapou, also known as Tamako, was a sea turtle." Seta turned to Keitaro. "Actually, Tama-chan looks a lot like what the Turtle Civilization people pictured Tamako as!"  
  
"Oh yeah, I remember you showing me that picture you drew in your journal of Namusan." Keitaro once again turned to stare at the stone tortoise.  
  
Noel noticed his two summons were about to touch the statue. "Girls, please come back here and don't touch anything."  
  
"Awww. . ."  
  
The USMA magician shook his head.  
  
"From those carvings we saw earlier, I'd say that the altar over there was where the virgins were sacrificed for a ritual," Seta mused.  
  
"Ritual?"  
  
"A summoning ritual," Noel added. "I sense the remains of magic here. It's barely noticeable due to its age, but it's enough for me to recognize a summoning ritual. Judging from what we saw from the carvings, the ceremony involved the strangulation of the girl. The death of the girl would be the catalyst to summon the demon into the statue and transform it into a living entity. The girl's body was then fed to Tegdig once the summoning was complete, though for what purpose, I don't know."  
  
Keitaro then remembered a part of the text that the three of them had been able to decipher. "Wait, was this what that carving referred to as the offering to Tegdig in exchange for protection? Could the amulet be a trigger for that? You know, the 'key held by the high priest'?"  
  
"Hey, I think you may be on to something!" Everything that had happened earlier began to make sense to Noel as he began piecing the previous events with what they had translated in the carvings. "The amulet that opened this chamber would have been worn by the high priest of Tegdig's followers. Should the wards that protected their homes be bypassed, the amulet would light up and the priest and his subordinates would open up this chamber."  
  
Seta nodded in understanding. "If the amulet was separated from the priest, it would fly on its own here. Then they would summon Tegdig as a last resort!" He smiled. "Good job everyone! It looks like we have quite a find here!"  
  
"But still, what the heck happened to the Tegdig worshippers?" Tavi nodded.  
  
"Well, we'll find out as soon as we can get to studying this place!"   
  
Keitaro chuckled at his mentor's enthusiasm, then turned back to stare at the statue of the demon king. "Still, Tegdig's not really too impressive-looking. His face is too cute to be demon." Everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
Suddenly, all of the torches in the room lit up one by one, as a booming voice spoke out in the direction of the statue.  
  
"YOU WILL REGRET THOSE WORDS, PUNY HUMAN WORM-THING, MYUH."  
  
Everyone turned towards the gigantic statue of Tegdig. "No way. . .," Keitaro breathed. The statue's eyes were glowing an angry red.  
  
Seta turned to Keitaro. "It might be wise to apologize."  
  
"Ah. . .right." Keitaro bowed at the waist. "I'm really, really sorry about calling you unimpressive! Please don't crush us!"  
  
"IT MATTERS LITTLE, FILTHY FLESHBAG, MYUH. I WOULD HAVE DEVOURED YOU EVEN IF YOU HAD NOT INSULTED ME, MYUH. THOUGH I WOULD HAVE PREFERRED A VIRGIN HUMAN FEMALE, YOU'LL HAVE TO DO, MYUH. AT LEAST THOSE TWO," Here Tegdig nodded his head towards Noel and Keitaro, "MEET TWO OF THOSE CATEGORIES, MYUH."  
  
"Hey!" The two offended humans yelled, blushing at the demon's statement. _'He didn't have to point that out,' _Keitaro and Noel thought simultaneously.  
  
"Wait a minute, why the hell do you want to eat us?!?" An indignant Tavi yelled.  
  
"FOR A CHANCE AT FREEDOM, MYUH! I WAS TRAPPED HERE, UNABLE TO HELP MY FOLLOWERS AS THE NATIVES OF THIS LAND ATTACKED, MYUH! THEY SLAUGHTERED THE PRIESTS BEFORE THE RITUAL COULD FINISH, AND FOR CENTURIES I WAS HELD IN THE CONFINES OF THIS STATUE, UNABLE TO UNLEASH MY FULL POWER, MYUH! BUT AS SOON AS I CRUSH YOU INSECTS, I WILL BE FREED FROM THIS FALSE BODY, MYUH!"  
  
"How the hell will killing us get you that?!?"  
  
"PERHAPS IF YOU BEAT ME, EVERYTHING MIGHT BE EXPLAINED, MYUH." The statue rose up from the dais and began slowly stomping towards the group. "THOUGH I DOUBT YOU WILL BE ABLE TO DO ANYTHING, MYUH."  
  
"Well, crap, it looks like we'll have to fight after all." Noel held his staff, then stated. -Blade, come forth.- As soon as the command was out of his mouth, a curved blade of energy came out of the top of the staff, revealing its true form as a scythe. With the hood of his cloak up, it seemed as if Noel had become the Grim Reaper himself.  
  
"Creepy," Keitaro stated as the dark blue blade of the scythe cast an eerie glow.  
  
Noel smiled. The scythe was created by one of his ancestors from his mother's family, a Spanish mage, who thought that making a mage's staff out of a scythe would be a good idea. However, in execution, the scythe had a limited range and use, as they were originally used as a farming implement. The blade only had a cutting edge on the inside, and its weight made the use of it very awkward. His ancestor had solved this problem by creating a gemstone that could produced a curved blade of non-magical energy that can cut on the inner and outer edges, and placing it into a specially-designed staff, solving the problem of the blade's weight and ability to cut. Noel was rather glad for that, as he now had a staff that could also function as a deadly weapon should his magic not be enough.  
  
Trayl and Mizpelina stood beside their master, ready to fight at his command, as Noel held his scythe in front of himself in a ready position. Tavi ran to the back as Jody and Seta took ready stances. Keitaro, however, was not as confident as his companions were.  
  
_'This. . .this is crazy! I'm fighting a demon turtle here! This is totally different from that thing in the Hina Blade!' _Keitaro looked on nervously. _'I can't do this! I'm just a college student who only got in after failing three times! What the am I doing here?!?' _At that thought, his mind went back to his conversation with Noel when Keitaro first told him about his sparring sessions with Seta.  
  
_(Flashback)_  
  
_"Training?" Noel got up with him and began to follow Keitaro.  
  
"Yeah, I asked Seta to train me in the style that he uses."  
  
"Is it all right if I ask why?"  
  
"For the same reason I came here to study. I wanted to see what I'm capable of, to learn new things and better myself."  
_

_(End Flashback)  
_  
_'I said I was here to find out what kind of person I could be. . .to become better than I am. . .and running isn't the way to reach that goal. I can't run here.'_ Keitaro smiled. _'Besides, I really want to show everyone in Hinata the new and improved Keitaro Urashima!'_ He took up a ready stance, borrowed sword in hand. "Well, shall we get started, Seta, Noel?"  
  
"Hah hah, that's the spirit, Keitaro!" Seta slapped him on the back before getting into a battle stance himself. "We'll show this overgrown turtle what we can do, eh?"  
  
Noel smiled, then pointed his scythe at Tegdig. "Mwahahahaha!!! Denizen of the Netherworld, your dark designs end here! For the sake of everyone's joy and happiness, I'll mercifully crush your pathetic, worthless soul and scatter it to the four winds!!!"  
  
Mizpelina and Trayl just cheered. "Yaaay, Master!"  
  
Keitaro, and Jody sweatdropped, while Seta just blinked.  
  
"I don't think that's considered being merciful," he stated.  
  
Tavi just put his face in his paws in embarrassment. "Ignore it, he has a tendency to make those kind of speeches before a fight. It's just a leftover from Noel's megalomaniacal phase during junior high."  
  
_'"Megalomaniacal phase?"'_ Keitaro thought. His sweatdrop grew even larger. That was even more disturbing than Noel's freaky hybrid of a generic magical girl and evil villain speech.  
  
"Look, you guys just kill the turtle okay? The demon's planning to crush us, after all. Plus his myuh-ing's getting annoying." The mongoose rubbed his whiskers anxiously.  
  
"How the heck are we supposed to do that?!?" Keitaro screamed, breaking the previously confident air about him. He might be willing to face the demon, but he'd be crazy to charge in there without a plan!  
  
"Relax, buddy. Look, he might be a demon lord, but he's been sealed in that statue for quite a while now, since the ritual transforming the statue into a true body failed. That means he's not at full strength. You can beat him!"  
  
"That doesn't answer my question!"  
  
As the group debated, the demon tortoise began slowly plodding towards them, each step producing a loud thud.  
  
"I don't know, okay! Swing a sword at it, fire missiles, hit it with a drill, sing it to death, just do something!"  
  
Noel turned to his undine. "Mizpelina, blast that sucker." _'Better save Trayl for healing, just in case.'_  
  
"Yes, Master!" The water elemental held out her hands and gathered a ball of water in then, then thrust her hands out to fire a large blast of water strong enough to shatter rock.  
  
Tegdig merely withdrew his head and legs into his shell, like a real tortoise, to protect himself from the attack. The blast had no effect.  
  
"Well, crap, it looks like his shell can protect him from magic."  
  
"How about just cutting off his legs?" Keitaro questioned. "He won't be able to move then, right?"  
  
Noel blinked. "Why didn't I think of that? Keitaro, you're a genius!" He hefted his scythe. "This thing can do the job."  
  
"But that's pretty risky," Seta pointed out. "If you do get close enough, you'll probably be squashed underneath Tegdig's legs. Unless you have a magic shield that can protect you."  
  
The summoner frowned. "No, I doubt even my shield can last long under that sort of abuse. And I don't think the girls could either if I sent them." The USMA agent paused. _'Wait, maybe. . .' _"Seta, do you think you can throw my scythe strong enough and accurately enough so that it would spin really fast at his legs?"  
  
Seta smiled. "Ah, I see. I think I can manage that."  
  
"Um, can you hurry it up a bit," Keitaro anxiously watched as Tegdig got out of his defensive position and began lumbering towards the group again.  
  
"All right Mizpelina, fire at Tegdig again." Noel handed Seta his scythe. "Seta, please throw this at my signal."  
  
Once again, Mizpelina fired a huge jet of water at the demon lord. Again, Tegdig withdrew into his shell until the assault was over. The group waited until the stone tortoise slowly got out of his shell.  
  
"NOW!" Noel yelled as soon as Tegdig's legs came out. Seta threw the scythe in the direction of the demon's right legs. Tegdig's head had only started exiting his shell, and so the demon was in no position to defend against the whirling instrument as it cut through two of his legs.  
  
"GRAAAARGH!!!"  
  
The demon roared indignantly as his right side came crashing down. Undaunted, the tortoise attempted to drag himself with his remaining two legs, making for a comical sight.  
  
"Can't have that," Noel smirked. He ran a bit to his right, which aligned him with Tegdig's left legs. -O STAFF!-  
  
With those words, the scythe began spinning back towards its owner, in the process cutting through the demon lord's remaining two legs. Noel held up his arm to let the scythe come back into his hand as Tegdig fell to the ground with a large crash.  
  
"Hmmph, and you're supposed to be a demon lord?" Tavi smirked.  
  
The remains of Tegdig's legs suddenly exploded. Out of the holes in the shell where the legs used to be, four skeletal paws of stone suddenly popped out to support the demon turtle. Two plates off of the stone shell of the evil tortoise were blasted away, and out of the holes came two horned, skull-like stone heads supported by a segmented neck. The neck segments were made out of boulders that seemed to be connected by an invisible force. At the same time, Tegdig's tail extended from the shell, revealing it to be another, more unusual-looking head with a pointed nose and another long, segmented neck. The new head then positioned itself like a scorpion's tail to face the heroes. As the demon finished up its transformation, the two statues that had stood by the platform suddenly came to life to stand by their master.  
  
Tegdig replied to Tavi's taunt with an amused voice. "WHY YES, YES I AM, MYUH."  
  
Keitaro and the rest just looked at Tavi.  
  
"Maybe I should just keep my big mouth shut."

-o-o-o-

"Oh dear, it looks like some naughty person gave that turtle a bit of help!"  
  
The speaker smirked at her insincere words as she continued watching the battle.

-o-o-o-

"I HAD HOPED THAT I WOULD HAVE BEEN ABLE TO CRUSH YOU WITH JUST MY ORIGINAL STONE BODY, MYUH. YOU HAVE MY ADMIRATION FOR FORCING ME TO USE THIS FORM, MYUH!"  
  
A bright green glow then surrounded the turtle before fading. Tegdig then turned and nodded at his stone servants, who rushed towards the group. Noel quickly chanted, -Nefesh Ruah Megaten Neshamah! O whirling pillar of the seas, surround us with your currents! Waterspout Barrier!-  
  
With those words, a large waterspout surrounded the mage and his companions. The two statues halted their advance.  
  
"WAIT FOR A MOMENT, MY SERVANTS, MYUH. THIS SPELL WILL NOT LAST FOREVER, MYUH."  
  
Inside the barrier of water, Keitaro and the others began discussing the plan.  
  
"What the heck was that?!?" the Tokyo University student yelled. Tavi rubbed his chin.  
  
"Well, from what I can gather, he seemed to have regained enough energy to partially transform his stone body into its true demonic form."  
  
"How?" Noel was worried. "It usually takes a longer time to gather that much energy!"  
  
"Worry about that later! Right now we've got to get rid of him and his buddies!"  
  
"So what do we do?" Keitaro had calmed down somewhat. Tavi then turned to Noel.  
  
"You noticed that green glow, right?"  
  
Noel nodded. "Yeah, an anti-magic barrier. That means I'll have to stick with physical attacks."  
  
"The barrier only covered his shell, heads, and feet, though. . ."  
  
"So that means his belly's the weak point," Seta concluded. "But his legs are lower than his previous ones, so it'll be harder to get at his belly. Plus there are those statues protecting him, so two of us will have to take them on."  
  
"We don't have a choice though." Noel nodded to himself. "All right, then. Seta, Keitaro, please take care of the statues. Trayl, Mizpelina, and I will handle Tegdig. Tavi, just find a place to hide. Jody, please make sure Tavi is safe."  
  
Seta, the summons, and the two animals nodded. Keitaro, however, had a worried look on his face. ""But...you'll be facing that demon alone."  
  
"In a battle like this, a mage's role is usually heavy artillery, and that's what we're going to need to bring down that dopey-looking demon. Trayl is fast enough to fly to whomever needs healing or to drop off more potions for you, plus I have Mizpelina backing me up. It'll be fine." Keitaro still had his doubts, but nodded anyway. Noel looked at his shield. "The spell's almost over. Everyone ready? Don't forget to use those potions I gave you."  
  
The group nodded. Seta and Keitaro dropped a bottle of potion each, causing a red glow to surround the two for a moment, indicating the activation of a magic barrier.  
  
"Let's go!"

-o-o-o-

Tegdig smiled evilly as the water barrier finally fell. His smile soon turned into a frown as a blast of water hit his minions.  
  
-Activate the contract for 5 minutes for Noel Cobalt Roxas Orlando!!!-_ 'Geez, I sometimes really wish I had I shorter name. It'd make spell casting easier!'_ Noel ran at Tegdig, using his magical enhancement to dodge rapid strikes of the extra heads of the demon. _'Have to save the more powerful spells for the critical strike!'_ "Mizpelina, distract those other heads for me!!!"  
  
Seta and Keitaro attacked the temporarily stunned statues, launching themselves at the human-sized statues with a flying kick. The two were able to knock back their stone opponents.  
  
_'Hah hah, that's my student!' _Seta felt quite proud at Keitaro's progress. He quickly turned his mind back to the present situation, blocking a slash from the turtleloid with the short sword and countering with a punch to the statue's chest_. 'It looks like the potion is working. I didn't even feel any pain from punching that stone statue.'_ From what he could see the stone was quite dense.  
  
Any further analysis was cut off by the stone turtleloid lunging at Seta. The strike was evaded as the Tokyo University professor grabbed the statue's arm and again went for the counterattack. However, this time the living statue quickly proved that it could be just as agile as Seta, dodging the attack with a quick step to the side. The guardian then performed a chop with its hand on Seta's arm, forcing him to let go of the stone fighter. The statue, with its arm now free, then twirled its pole-ax and attempted to cleave Seta from head to toe. The professor blocked the overhead strike with the short sword once again.  
  
Seta attempted to knock the statue off its feet with a leg sweep, but the turtle-like humanoid statue was able to catch itself and flip back into a fighting stance. The archaeologist leapt up into the air as his attacker thrust the pole-arm at him; he then attempted to kick the turtle-man in the head, but was blocked by the statue's forearm. Seta then pushed off and leapt back into a fighting stance.  
  
"Not bad. You're pretty good for a hunk of stone." The two paused for a moment before launching themselves at each other to trade blows once again.  
  
Keitaro, meanwhile, was not faring as well as his mentor.  
  
_'Ohcrapohcrap!!!'_ Keitaro frantically dodged his opponent's attacks. His enemy was as fast as Noel had been while sparring; only this time, the opponent was mostly on the offensive. Keitaro blocked another strike from the statue's ax with the short sword Noel had given him. _'I'm not gonna run, but that doesn't mean I have to like this!!!_'  
  
The statue thrust the spearhead of the pole-ax, which Keitaro knocked away with a circular sweep of his arms as he leapt away, putting some distance between himself and his enemy.  
  
Keitaro was doing well in holding back his aggressor. Whatever few strikes the moving statue could have gotten past Keitaro's defenses were blocked by the magic shield the potion had provided_. 'Oh right. Noel said that the potions would create barriers. They really go all out to protect their contacts.'_ Lady Luck then decided smiled on him as the statue tripped on an indentation in the floor. Keitaro realized that it was his chance to strike.  
  
"HAH!" He lashed out with the blade Noel had given him, but realized that it wouldn't do any good. _'Oh crap, that statue's made out of dense stone!' _  
  
Much to Keitaro's surprise, the short sword sliced right through the side of the guardian with no trouble, causing it to back away for a moment, despite the fact that it couldn't feel pain.  
  
". . ." Keitaro took the momentary pause to yell to Noel, "The blades could cut through stone?!?"  
  
Noel, who was still busy with Tegdig, yelled back, "Through steel, actually, but I guess I forgot to mention that. . .WHOAH!" Noel dodged one particularly vicious swipe from the demon.  
  
"YOU FORGOT?!? THIS WOULD HAVE BEEN HELPFUL TO KNOW EARLIER!!! GAH!!!" Keitaro ducked as the statue attacked again, not wanting to risk his protective barrier eventually breaking from the attacks_. 'But if the swords could cut steel, then this makes the whole thing easier.'  
_  
Keitaro smirked, feeling a lot more confident. He then charged at the statue with a battle cry.  
  
"RAAAARGH!!!" The Tokyo University student rolled under the statue's horizontal strike and slashed upwards, cutting off the hand that held the ax. The statue again paused.  
  
"Heh, how do you like that?"  
  
The statue responded with a punch from its remaining hand.

-o-o-o-

Seta smiled when he heard Noel's confirmation that the swords could cut through stone easily. "Well, now, isn't that interesting."  
  
The guardian he was facing merely hefted its ax in response.  
  
Seta ran at the statue, then did a handspring that brought him over and behind the statue. Before it could turn around, the archaeologist decapitated the stone head.  
  
#THUNK!#  
  
The beheaded statue, now unable to see its opponent, began swinging its ax wildly as Seta dodged. He was mindful not to step on the statue's head as it rolled on the floor.

-o-o-o-

"HIYAH!!!"  
  
Noel spun his scythe around him, using the momentum from the spin to slash at Tegdig's original head. While his ancestor had solved the problem of the weight of the scythe's blade, he was still only able to use it in the swinging motion used by farmers to harvest wheat, and, as he was a mage, he didn't have enough arm strength to cause a lot of damage. It was only when he came to Spain's colony in Asia and married into a Chinese merchant family that an effective fighting style for the scythe was created. His wife, who was also a magic user (more specifically, an oracle), also had some training in the martial arts. This was due to a family friend, who was a Shaolin monk. Once the two mages were married, they and the monk adapted the techniques used to wield the staff and sectioned staff to create a style suited to the Spanish mage's weapon. These skills were passed down to each generation and were now used with deadly efficiency by the current wielder as the scythe cut into the demon's head.  
  
Unfortunately, the attack only served to cause a deep cut instead of the decapitation Noel hoped for. _'Dammit, that barrier not only made him immune to magic, it's strengthened his body as well!'_ The historian twirled his staff again and made another gash in the demon's head as it attempted to ram into him. The other head, however, was able to hit Noel from his blind side. Had it not been for his barrier, the mage would have been badly hurt, considering his weak constitution. Thankfully, he was only knocked a short distance away.  
  
_'Ugh, that took out half of my barrier's strength.'_ The summoner ran back into the fray.  
  
Mizpelina kept the other heads of Tegdig busy with jets of water, while Noel attempted to find a way to get at the demon's belly. This was not easy, as Tegdig was much lower to the ground than before and was, despite his shorter legs, able to crawl much more quickly. _'Plus those extra heads aren't helping much either,'_ the summoner thought. Noel whirled his scythe and performed a diagonal cut at the incoming right head and forced it to rear back in pain.  
  
_'Mizpelina's already having trouble and Trayl's busy dropping off potions and healing us. If only it would stop crawling around. . .'_ An idea suddenly came to Noel_. 'Maybe with that spell. . .it can hit him from below and stop his movement, and give me a shot at Tegdig's stomach, but can Mizpelina hold him off long enough?'  
_  
The mage decided to take the risk. "Mizpelina! Do you think you can hold off all three of Tegdig's heads for a bit? I need to cast a spell!"  
  
Mizpelina nodded. "I can do it, Master!" She then created a huge shield of water to hold off Tegdig's heads.  
  
Noel smiled. "Thanks! I'll make it up to you later!" He began chanting. -Spirits of ice, I summon thee! Be as to fill the very air! Bring the frozen earth and rivers from the kingdom of arctic night!-  
  
His summon's face began showing signs of strain from holding the barrier. _'Please hurry, Master,'_ she thought, as Tegdig's heads kept slamming into the shield.  
  
-FROZEN EARTH!-  
  
Just as Mizpelina was about to collapse from the strain of holding the barrier, Noel finished the incantation. A giant icicle suddenly erupted from the earth from underneath Tegdig, striking at the demon lord's vulnerable belly and freezing his legs to the ground. Tegdig roared in indignation as his heads attempted to free himself from the ice. Noel smiled, then yelled out, -Continue the contract for seven more seconds for Noel Cobalt Roxas Orlando!!!-  
  
Noel ran quickly, his speed, strength, and agility boosted by magic. Tegdig's heads noticed the charge and attempted to attack. Noel dodged and leapt over each head as he began casting another spell. -O waters of the great ocean, ye who surges, clad in waves! Gather unto me the spirits of water!- He then held the spell, delaying it until he reached his destination. The mage then slid on his back on the now ice-covered floor. He used his scythe as an anchor to stop himself as soon as he slid right under the turtle's belly. His previous spell had cracked the shell covering Tegdig's stomach, making it the perfect place to strike. Noel then released his spell. -NEPTUNE'S SURGING WAVES!!!-  
  
An incredibly powerful blast of water exploded right out of Noel's upraised palm, blasting right through Tegdig's belly and out of his shell, continuing on right through the roof of the chamber. Tegdig's body soon began to crumble. Noel's already weakened barrier was almost gone as it shielded him from the debris. Mizpelina, recognizing the danger, quickly swooped in to save her master from being buried alive.  
  
"NOOOO, MYUUUUUHHHH!!!!" Tegdig cried out with his last breath. Soon there was nothing left but rubble.  
  
Noel, drained of all his magical energy, smiled as the tiredly got up with the help of his staff and Mizpelina. Trayl flew over to heal her master. He was too tired, however, to notice a figure hidden in the shadows gathering magical energy to cast a spell.

-o-o-o-

_A few moments earlier_  
  
"Geez, you really ought to be more careful." Trayl had just used another shielding potion on Keitaro right after the statue punched him for cutting off its arm. "That was the last bit of potion we had."  
  
Meanwhile, the statue picked up the ax from its severed arm with its remaining hand  
  
"Thanks. And I don't think I'll need anymore." Both fairy and human dodged as the ax slammed into their former position.  
  
Keitaro quickly dashed behind the statue and kicked the back of its knees, bringing it down to the ground. He then tried to cut off the statue's head, but it ducked and rolled away before standing up. It then turned around to face Keitaro, who waited for it to make its move. He didn't have long to wait as the statue made several horizontal swings. It was easier to dodge the attacks this time, due to the fact that the pole-ax was not meant to be wielded with one hand alone.  
  
The Tokyo University student then noticed something_. 'That statue's swings are getting even more reckless. Could it be that it's getting more agitated?'_ His mind managed to pause at that thought, just as he ducked under another swing. _'Can a statue even get pissed?'_  
  
_'Eh, either way, it's getting careless enough for me to do this!'_ he thought as he dodged another slash and managed to get close enough to stab the statue in the face with his short sword.  
  
Frustrated, the statue again attempted an overhead slice, though this time it put as much power as it could into it. Again Keitaro was able to dodge the strike. This time, however, the pole-ax's blade was stuck in the ground.   
  
"Gotcha!" Keitaro rushed in and cut off the turtleloid's only remaining arm, effectively neutralizing the threat.  
  
Meanwhile, Seta had also managed to slice off his opponent's arms. He sweatdropped as the statue attempted to kick him in the shins.  
  
"Now that's just pathetic," Tavi muttered as he and Jody watched the fights from their hiding place. Meanwhile, Trayl noticed that Noel's fight had just finished.  
  
"The boss looks pretty beat up. I'd better go heal him." She flew off to aid her master.  
  
-O frozen clouds which light the night! Ye whose blizzards are accompanied by darkness! Gather unto me, spirits of ice!- The chanting was too soft to be heard by anyone, until the last words of the spell was shouted. -BLIZZARD OF DARKNESS!-   
  
"AAAAAAGGGGHHHH!!!" Seta and Keitaro watched as a woman appeared from the shadows and blasted Noel and his summons with a hailstorm of ice and darkness.  
  
"NOEL!!!" The two looked on in shock as the mage and the two summons were knocked some distance away by a powerful spell. Trayl and Mizpelina were knocked out when they hit the walls, but Noel, despite taking the brunt of the attack, hung on to consciousness as he landed on the floor .   
  
"w. . .who. . .?" He couldn't tell who it was, as a cloak covered the woman's face.  
  
_'why couldn't I sense it before?' _The mage then recognized the symbols on the woman's cloak._ 'her. . .her cloak. . .can hide any trace of magic. . .?'_ #cough!# Blood exploded from Noel's mouth as he coughed.  
  
_'No. . .could it be that demon girl?'_ Tavi thought_. 'She should still be pretty injured even after all these years!'_  
  
"That useless turtle. And I thought he was strong too. I was hoping to use him as my personal servant once he killed you and I freed him, but if he was that weak, well. . ." the female paused and smiled. "At least he left you weak enough so I can get rid of you." The woman then began gathering dark energy into her hand, shaping itself into a blade. Noel was too injured to move and had no magic left to defend himself with.  
  
_'she sounds familiar. . .'_ The thought suddenly popped up in his head as Noel prepared himself for the end_. 'heh, of all the things to think of at this time. . .'  
_  
_'He'll be killed!'_ Tavi turned to Jody. "Let's go!" The two ran towards Noel.  
  
"DIE!!!" The woman rushed towards Noel, her blade of darkness poised to kill the summoner.  
  
"Keitaro, go!" Seta grabbed his student's opponent and threw it into the other statue. Keitaro nodded. _'Let me get there on time. . .' _He picked up something from the ground and ran at the woman. Keitaro then threw the object in his hand, one of the severed arms of the statues.  
  
The stone arm flew towards the woman and smashed into her head. "GAAAAHHH!!!!"  
  
It was followed by Keitaro, who made a running leap to perform a flying kick at the woman's head right after throwing one of the statue's severed arms. Noel's unknown attacker flew several feet away. She painfully got up, then began chanting.  
  
-Twenty-nine spirits of darkness, come gather and strike at my enemy! MAGIC ARROW: TWENTY-NINE ARROWS OF DARKNESS!-  
  
Keitaro, remembering Noel's words, raised up the sword he held. The woman gaped as her spell was absorbed by the blade.  
  
"Damn. Well, I'll just kill him with my bare hands. . ." She muttered. More loudly, she yelled, "I intend to kill that mage, human, so don't get in my way if you want to leave in one piece."  
  
"Um, sorry miss, but I can't let you hurt my friend there." Keitaro took a stance with his blade at the ready_. 'She can't be that tough if _I_ could hurt her.'_ The Tokyo University student reassured himself with that thought.  
  
_'Keitaro. . .don't. . .'_ Noel thought.  
  
"Oh my, I'm so scared." The demoness smirked at Keitaro. "You surprised me earlier, little human, but don't expect your luck to hold. It looks like you're not even at the level of that scruffy-looking old guy over there. He might have been a challenge. But now it's just you and me. Cute little Noel's out of magic and his summons aren't going to be of much use. Plus those potions you used to shield yourself from damage are all gone. You've got no chance."  
  
"Ukeee! Ukeekee!" Jody screeched angrily as she and Tavi ran up to join Keitaro.  
  
The mysterious female turned to her. "How cute. The dumb, hairy ape wants to fight! What do you think you can do, you ugly, smelly little monkey?"  
  
Keitaro and company just backed away as a frightening aura surrounded Jody.  
  
"UKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
What followed was a rather brutal and totally one-sided beating as Jody unleashed her righteous orangutan fury onto her opponent. The haughty woman was very much surprised as she was mangled, bitten, scratched, and pounded by an "inferior beast" like Jody. The primate was a blur as she delivered quick, powerful blows to her foe. Keitaro and Seta, who had just dispatched the last of the guardian statues and joined the others, just shook their heads at another person who made the mistake of calling Jody the dreaded "m-word". Tavi's jaw just dropped.  
  
Noel, despite his injuries, sweatdropped at the sight. _'. . .glad. . .I took. . .Seta and Keitaro's advice.'_  
  
The demoness quickly managed to get over her surprise and make a counter-attack, which Jody narrowly avoided. The orangutan just bared her teeth in challenge.  
  
_'I. . .I don't believe it! I got hurt this badly by a monkey! A MONKEY!!!!'_ She cursed herself for getting too overconfident when her body still wasn't at a hundred percent. The female glared angrily at the group, who now stood ready to fight her. While she could have still taken on both Keitaro and Jody, the addition of Seta made victory an impossibility. "So, it looks like I'm at a disadvantage here. " The woman then threw a smoke bomb, blinding her opponents. By the time the smoke cleared, she was gone.  
  
Seta and Keitaro looked around for a moment, before a groan from Noel had them rushing to his aid. They helped him sit up as he looked at Keitaro. "that. . .that was pretty dangerous. . ." the mage said weakly.  
  
Keitaro shook his head. "I couldn't just stand by. . ."  
  
Noel smiled. "thanks." He looked over to his summons, who were starting to get up. "girls. . .are you all right?"  
  
The two just rubbed their heads. "We're okay!" Mizpelina replied, "We just got knocked out. You know we recover more quickly than humans, Master." The two then noticed the summoner's injuries. "Oh no!"  
  
"Boss!" Trayl wiped the blood from Noel's mouth, then quickly began healing him. "Don't worry, I'll fix ya right up!"  
  
"Thanks, Trayl." Noel smiled, then slowly got up as soon as Trayl finished. "Good as new!" The summoner then wobbled a bit before Seta and Keitaro caught him.  
  
"Okay, maybe I need to lie down a bit later." He then turned to the fairy and the undine. "Thanks for your help girls. I know you must be really tired, so I'll send you back now."  
  
"But boss/Master. . ."  
  
"I'll be fine."  
  
The two summons still had doubtful looks on their faces, but then turned to Tavi.  
  
"Tavi, please make sure Master gets some rest."  
  
"Yeah, make sure the boss doesn't overdo it, okay cutie?"  
  
"Gotcha, girls."  
  
Noel shook his head, then began called out, -Return!-  
  
With those words, the two summons disappeared in a shimmering of light. Seta then smiled.  
  
"Well, it looks like the worst is over!"  
  
At that moment, the frames of the three men's glasses simultaneously broke, the battle being too much for the items to take. The result was the three humans' respective eyewear fell to the ground, cracking the lenses.  
  
". . ."  
  
Tavi just rubbed his head in annoyance_. 'Perfect. Just freakin' perfect. Now we have three men with poor eyesight to lead out of the cave.'_ "So now what are we going to do?"

-o-o-o-

"No, no! Turn left, turn left!"  
  
"OWW!!!"  
  
"Ukeee!!!  
  
Tavi grit his teeth as Jody, who was carrying the lantern, attempted to lead the three humans out of the cave, with the mongoose verbally telling the men which way Jody was pointing to. Keitaro, Seta, and Noel were holding on to each other's shoulder, as their poor eyesight made it difficult to go through the passageway.  
  
_'At least all of the traps have already been triggered. I'd hate to think what would've happened if they weren't,' _Tavi thought.  
  
#Thunk!!!#  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHH!!! Takeitouttakeitout!!!"  
  
_'Oops. I guess we missed one.'   
_  
"Ukeee!!!" Jody, concerned for the injured Keitaro, ran to assist the trio, who had managed to get themselves into a tangle of limbs trying to get the arrow out of Keitaro's backside.  
  
_'This would be funny if it weren't so sad and pathetic.'_

-o-o-o-

OMAKE: Let's Learn Magic With Negi-sensei! (and that other guy)  
  
Negi: Hello, and welcome once again to Let's Learn Magic! I am Negi Springfield, and with me are Kamo-kun, Noel Cobalt Roxas Orlando, and Tavi.  
  
_(Kamo, Noel, and Tavi wave)  
_  
Negi: Today, we will continue our discussion of summoning. But first, we'd like to cover a few spells that were used in this chapter. These spells were either the originals used in Negima or were inspired by them. The Frozen Earth (Crystallizatio Tellustris) , Blizzard of Darkness (Nivis Tempestus Obscurans) , and Magic Arrow: Twenty-nine Arrows of Darkness (Sagitta Magica: Series Obscuri) spells were all used by Evangeline-san in the third volume against me. _(shivers)_ And I really don't want to be the target of those spells again!  
  
Kamo: _(slaps Negi on the back)_ Oh, come on, Aniki! You still won, right? Plus you're getting stronger, so you shouldn't worry!  
  
Negi: _(smiles)_ Yeah, I guess you're right, Kamo-kun. _(continues on with explanation)_ Well, back on topic. The Frozen Earth spell attacks the target with a giant icicle and freezes them to the ground if it hits. Obviously, it doesn't work on flying enemies.  
  
Kamo: The Blizzard of Darkness. . .well, what it does should be pretty obvious, right? It's a very powerful attack composed of darkness and ice!  
  
Negi: The Magic Arrow spell should be familiar to anyone who's read at least the second volume of Negima. The one used in this chapter is a darkness elemental variant. Besides these three, there was also the physical enhance incantation (which we already covered) and the "O Staff" (Mea Virga) spell, which mages use to call their staff to them. I used this in the third volume when I lost my staff in the forest and again when I rescued Evangeline-san from falling.  
  
Tavi: _(grins)_ Go Negi! Saving a naked cute girl! I hope your hands weren't wandering. . .  
  
Negi: _(blushes, embarrassed)_ Of course not! I'm a gentleman! I didn't do anything! I'm only ten!  
  
Kamo: _(pulls out bat again)_ Hey, hey, hey! Don't make fun of Aniki! He may be manly, but he's also a kind gentleman!  
  
_(cut to Eva, Chachamaru, and Chachazero watching the show from their home)  
_  
Eva: _(eyebrow twitching)_ Chachazero, I'd like for you to do a job for me.  
  
Chachazero: Yes, Master!  
  
Chachamaru: _(thinks) 'It looks like there will be trouble again.'_  
  
_(back to the show)  
_  
Noel: _(smacks Tavi)_ Someone's been hanging around Uncle Sanders too much. And really, do you want Evangeline pissed at you? _(turns to Negi and Kamo)_ Sorry about that.  
  
Negi: _(still blushing)_ A, ah, yes. . .  
  
_(seeing Negi is now too embarrassed to continue, Noel takes over)  
_  
Noel: Er, right. Anyway, the author also created some spells based on the ones in the manga. For example, the author took Negi's Flans Paries Venti Veltentis spell from Chapter 47 and made his own water elemental variant, the Waterspout Barrier.  
  
Tavi: _(still rubbing head in pain)_ Another spell that was inspired by Negima is the Neptune's Surging Waves spell. The original spell was Negi's Jovis Tempestus Fulgriens or Jupiter's Lightning Storm, a.k.a. Thundering Tempest.  
  
Noel: _(turns to Negi)_ These spells are very powerful. I'm quite impressed that you know them at such a young age.  
  
Negi: _(laughs)_ Ah heh, thank you! But I had to sneak the books out of the library to study them by myself without permission. _(gives a sheepish smile)_

Noel: Ah, I see. _(winks)_ Don't worry, you're not the only one. Now then. Last time, we left off with how summoners have an easier time when calling upon powerful beings for help. But how do we get them to do this? Simple! We form a pact with the being we want to summon.  
  
Negi: So it's similar to the contract formed between a Minister Magi and a mage?  
  
Noel: _(frowns at the mention of Ministra) _Yes, and no. While we do form contracts with the beings we want to summon, we summoners also have to either negotiate with them or prove ourselves against the creature in some sort of test. With lower level beings, a summoner usually just has to negotiate a contract. Usually, this involves giving the being money, items, or just convincing them with your words.  
  
Tavi: You can also threaten them, but Noel here really doesn't like doing that.  
  
Noel: _(frowns even more)_ It's wrong to force another being to serve you.  
  
Tavi: Hey, hey, I wasn't insulting you or anything, I was just mentioning that fact. _(backs off) _Er, anyway, creatures on the middle of the power scale also have to be negotiated with, but this usually ends up with the being challenging the summoner to combat to test their worth.  
  
Noel: Beings on the highest level of the power scale, however, are an all together different story. First, they're the ones who decide if you can go see them and ask them for their power. Second, they'll challenge the summoner with a test. The test varies from summon to summon, but usually it's something intellectual and/or spiritual. Then they'll challenge you to combat.  
  
Tavi: Why all of the tests? Basically, it's to make sure that the summoner can handle the summon's powers. At least the benefits are good! For example, summoners can have both a Minister and a summon together!  
  
_(Noel merely frowns at this)_  
  
Tavi: _(remembers that's a forbidden subject)_ Er. . .a, and also, the summoner can draw magical energy from the summon and use it instead of his or her own energy! Or the summoner can use the summoned being as a catalyst to make his or her own spells stronger!  
  
Noel: _(happy again)_ Damn straight! I can make any of my spells' power increase with one word! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
_(Everyone sweatdrops)  
_  
Noel: _(continues on)_ Plus, any spells or attacks that my summons know, I can instantly cast without any incantation! And if I make a contract with the head of a family of supernatural beings, I can summon as many of them from that family as I want! Quality and quantity! It's marvelous! Fantastic! Wonderfully destructive! FU FU FU FU FU!!!  
  
_(Everyone becomes nervous)  
_  
Negi: _(whispers to Tavi)_ Um, does he have two personalities?  
  
Tavi: _(whispers back)_ No, he just gets overly excited about summoning, spells he created, and anything that can cause destruction and injuries.  
  
Negi: _(even more nervous)_ Uh. . .huh. . .  
  
Kamo: Er, s. . .so, there are no downsides?  
  
_(Noel suddenly pouts a bit)  
_  
Tavi: _(warily watches Noel)_ Well, if he uses the summon as a catalyst or uses its attacks or spell before he summons them, then the summoner can't call on the being for at least twenty-four hours. If the mage does these things or draws energy from the summon when it has already been called, then the summoned being will be weakened, though that's not too much of a problem. Plus, the number of beings a summoner can call is limited how much magical energy he has. It may cost less, but a summoner still can't just go around calling beings from another plane willy-nilly. Plus you can't use energy from another summon to call another being.  
  
_(Noel keeps getting more depressed with each negative statement)  
_  
Tavi: And the really high-powered beings (you know, the highest level angels, the top gods of their pantheons, demon lords, etc.) can only stay to perform one act. I don't know why, I heard it has something to do with their powers being too much for the mortal world to handle.  
  
_(Suddenly, Noel cheers up)_  
  
Noel: Well, I've also been experimenting with a new spell involving my summons that might fix one of those problems. _(puts a finger to his chin)_ It might take a few years or so, but if I complete it _(begins to think of the possibilities and starts chuckling)_. . .heh, heh, heh. . .ha, ha, ha. . .mwahaha. . . .BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
_(Negi, Kamo, and Tavi all jump in surprise then huddle together in fear)  
_  
Negi: _(decides to bravely interrupt the insane summoner)_ Ah. . .so, will that spell be more powerful than when that monkey-oneesan summoned all those demons with Konoka-san's power?  
  
Noel: _(stops laughing)_ Eh? You mean Chigusa? Of course! It will be infinitely more powerful than anything that perverted woman could use!  
  
Everyone else: "Perverted woman?"  
  
Negi: _(confused)_ The monkey-oneesan is a pervert? But it didn't seem like it when we met her. . .  
  
Noel: Oh, come on! Chigusa is so a pervert! Remember when she summons Sukuna and she tells Konoka that it'll make her feel good? Konoka was embarrassed about it when she said Chigusa was right! Plus she just left Konoka naked. . .well, almost naked. . .when she kidnapped her from her home! Heck, the first time she tried to kidnap Konoka, her monkeys stripped the girl naked! Who knows what she taught those monkeys, let alone what she does with them! And Chigusa also summoned all of those perverted demons that were peeking at Asuna's naked rear under her skirt! And before all of that she slapped Konoka's butt! And those clothes she wears! I'm surprised they even stay on her body! Plus look at the people Chigusa associates with! Kotarou peeked at Nodoka's panties and even had the gall to call her "pink panties-oneechan"! Then Fate uses those water spirits to strip Asuna and do perverted stuff to her!  
  
_(Asuna, Konoka, and Nodoka appear out of nowhere)  
_  
Asuna: _(tries to interrupt Noel)_ That's not what happened, dammit! And how the hell did you find out about the panties thing?!?  
  
Konoka: _(blushes and tries to hide face in hands)_ Aaaaahhhn, I didn't want anyone to know about all of that!  
  
_(Nodoka is too embarrassed to say anything)   
_  
Noel: _(continuing on)_ And then there's Tsukuyomi! She said she wanted to make Setsuna and Konoka hers!_ (stops and thinks for a moment)_ Well, I guess that's not too bad. . .and Setsuna and Konoka are very pretty, so I can see where she's coming from. . .plus Tsukuyomi's really cute too, so it's okay if it's her. . .  
  
_(Everyone sweatdrops)  
_  
Tavi: That's a pretty dumb reason to exclude her. Plus it makes you sound like a hypocrite_. (a knife suddenly slices a few of Tavi's hairs as flies by him)_ Holy crap! _(runs)_  
  
Chachazero: Ohhhh, I missed_! (pulls out a large knife with the words "Ministrum Magi Chachazero"; sees Tavi running away)_ Come back! Master wants a mongoose fur coat! _(runs after Tavi)_

Nodoka: (shyly) Um, I, I don't think you can make an entire coat out of one mongoose. . .

Negi: _(tugs at Noels sleeve)_ Ah, shouldn't we be helping him?  
  
Chachamaru: _(walks up and puts hand on Negi's shoulder)_ Please do not worry, Negi-sensei. I think Master only wants to scare Tavi into apologizing.  
  
Noel: _(ignores Tavi's plight and continues his ranting)_ But the rest of them are perverts! I bet they even. . .  
  
_(Everyone's sweatdrops grow bigger as Noel rants on while Chachazero is chasing Tavi; cut to where Chigusa and her group are watching Noel talk)_  
  
Chigusa: Hey, this is defamation of character! _(points to Fate)_ Why the hell are you so calm about this?!?  
  
Fate: _(shrugs)_ What's the point of worrying?  
  
Chigusa: That moron's spreading lies about us!!! How can you not worry?!? _(turns to KA)_ And you! Aren't you going to stop him?!?  
  
KA: _(still busy playing Tales of Symphonia)_ Yeah, yeah, whatever. _(continues playing and ignores everything else) _Must. . .get. . .rest of girls' swimsuits. . .  
  
Fate: Forget it, he's dead to the world right now. _(turns to Kotarou)_ Should you be listening to this?  
  
Kotarou: Eh? I don't even know half of what that guy's saying_. (looks at Chigusa as Noel continues accusing Chigusa and her group of "deviant sex acts")_ Hey, what's an orgy? That Noel guy's saying we did something like that. Did we?  
  
Chigusa: Arrrrrgggghhhh!!!!  
  
Tsukuyomi: _(ignores everything and instead watches KA play his game)_ Aaaah, that character's maid costume looks so cute!!! I want one!!!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Notes:

We're almost at the end of this story arc, folks! Now we'll just have to deal with the epilogue! The most problematic part of this chapter was Keitaro's little inner conflict about fighting Tegdig. No matter how I rewrite it, it still sounds so cheesy. Gah, well, the version here is the best one I could muster up. I was also having problems with the spells, specifically the Waterspout Barrier one, as the scanlations didn't have the English translation for the spell, and I couldn't find some of the words or their root in the Latin dictionaries. Speaking of translations, the version of the incantation for Sagitta Magica that I used combined the Del Rey translation and the fan translations. This series is probably going to drive me to try to learn Latin again on my own. Ugh, the last time I tried that. . .the result wasn't too pretty. I gave up on it pretty quickly. I was also debating on whether or not I should include the Latin for the original Negima spells, but I decided not to since it would probably look weird. I'll probably just make some sort of compendium or something.

If I recall correctly, Chachazero's knife has "Ministrum Magi" on it. Personally, I want a cute knife-wielding magic doll at my command, too. But is she magically powered or is Chachazero a robot like Chachamaru? As for Kotarou, Yue concludes in the manga that he's pretty simple-minded. Combined with the fact that he's ten, I'm pretty sure Kotarou would still be pretty innocent about a lot of the more #ahem# carnal matters of life.

Tegdig's pre-transformation form was inspired by Gidget and the giant stone Tamago in the LH Spring Special. The second form of the demon turtle, however, is my own creation. Also, Tavi's "Swing a sword at it, fire missiles, hit it with a drill, sing it to death, just do something!" comment is a reference to the Hinata crew's attacks on the stone turtle in the Spring Special.

Yes, Noel does tend to go crazy when it comes to any of his hobbies (creating, or at least, attempting to create, original spells being one of them), and summoning. I was planning for him to be a little nuts ever since the start of this story arc.

Now, for the reviewer's corner:

**Akuma-sama**: Yup, Negi and the others will show up. Just two more chapters and the fic should be where the manga is right now. Someone from Mahora might show up in one of those chapters (depending on whether or not I could come up with a decent idea for it), though you might not like who it is. Hopefully I could still keep it in continuity.

**petran**: I'm probably getting annoying by now, but thank you once again for proofreading! Heheh, though I don't think I'm worthy of that praise, I'm still thankful for it! Also, I'm happy to see that you enjoyed how my plans for the Jody gag came out. It was helpful while I was planning out the final fights. That scene near the end was getting a bit too serious.

**FFML Tim**: Thanks! Having a proofreader and writing tons of essays for my classes really made me a bit more anal about making mistakes when it comes to my own writing. As for original characters, yeah, I'm trying to make sure that Noel doesn't steal the show from the manga characters and to make sure he doesn't become Mr. Invincible. After all, he's being quite arrogant and stupid if he thinks he can take on all potential enemies without a partner. I also agree with you on the different ages being a huge hurdle in writing crossovers, especially if you're also trying to keep everything in continuity. Negima makes it especially difficult, since it's not finished yet. I'm really dreading the day that I have to rewrite the chapters once the next big story arc in Negima rolls around.

**Sci-Fi Raptor**: Glad you enjoyed reading the story! But why do you say you wish you could have finished the Negima series?

**Thousand Master**: Sure! Do you need me to send the original Word documents to you?

Wahoo! One more chapter done! Next time, the epilogue! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. However, since the fall semester will be starting, I might have some trouble finding time to write. Hopefully that won't be the case. Once again, thanks for reading! Please send in your reviews and tell me what you think of this chapter! As always, constructive criticism is welcome, flames will be ignored.

EDIT: I decided to change the Magic Arrow spell back to "Twenty-nine spirits of darkness". It sounds better, in my opinion.


	8. Magic and Memory Part 6: Epilogue

A Little Bit of Magic: Magic and Memory Part 6: Epilogue  
  
A fanfiction by Kamui Archetype  
  
Disclaimer: Love Hina, Negima, and the characters in these series are the property of Ken Akamatsu and whatever companies, organizations, etc. are involved in their production. The original characters in this story and the storyline do belong to me. Thus, if I wish, I can make them dance like monkeys! Whee! Look at 'em go!

Spoilers? Why yes, there are. Up to Chapter 60 of Negima and to the end of Love Hina. Maybe I should just start cutting and pasting the spoiler warnings, you know? I'm a pretty lazy guy, after all...er, sorry, I'm just rambling. What? 

_'These'_ are thoughts  
  
»These« are in Japanese  
  
-These- are in Latin

±These± are in Noel's native language  
  
#These# are just general noises and sound effects, like coughing, things hitting people's heads, etc.

Again, much thanks to petran for proofreading and for giving another suggestion for a scene. He's got a new fic up, "A Day in the Life", so why don't you all go check it out after you're done here? It's an interesting read!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stumbling about clumsily, Keitaro and the rest of the group were able to make their way out of the passageway in the cliff.

"Finally! I thought we'd never get out of there!" Keitaro exclaimed joyfully.

Seta looked around. "Well, it looks like the entrance to the passageway isn't so obviously visible, but I think it might be a good idea to hide it with magic tomorrow. Don't you agree, Noel, Tavi?"

"Good idea," Tavi nodded from his perch on Jody's head. "Hey, Noel. . ." He then noticed that the young USMA agent had not spoken in a while and was just standing there with his back to the group. The mongoose ran over and poked him in the leg. "Oi, what are you. . ."

Noel fell face down with a thud.

"The heck?!?" The others rushed towards him, afraid that there was a wound they missed.

"Zzzzzz. . ."

Everyone sweatdropped at the mage's snoring.

"He fell asleep. . ." Keitaro began to say.

"Standing up." Tavi finished.

The group just sighed and picked up the mage. They'll just deal with everything in the morning.

-o-o-o-

_±Please wake up. . .you promised. . .you would be my. . .so, please. . .±_

The young man awoke, his mind confused as to where he was for a moment, before he remembered where he was. Shaking his head for a bit, he lay down again. The night's ordeal had taken its toll on him after all. Soon he was able to fall asleep again, and this time, his dreams were untroubled.

-o-o-o-

_The next day_

The trio was fortunate that Seta had an extra pair of glasses. "Just in case I break my other pair," the archaeologist told the group. Otherwise, they would have been unable to do what they were doing now, shopping for new glasses at an eye clinic.

Keitaro squinted as he attempted to look at the various frames on display before turning to his mentor. "Seta, why did you decide on the same frames you had before?" The decision to change his glasses was just another part of the Tokyo University student's plans to recreate himself. Perhaps if he knew why Seta chose his frame, it would make it easier to come to a decision.

"Well, I chose these frames because they were smaller and would show my eyes more." Seta then laughed as his eyes stared off into the distance, as if reliving some fond memory. "Actually, Keitaro, Haruka was the one who told me that. She came with me the first time I broke my glasses."

"Aunt Haruka?" _'Wow. . .I wonder how close they really were back then. . .'_ Keitaro then turned his thoughts back to the matter at hand_. 'Smaller frames show the eyes more? Hmm. . .would she like them?'_

"Yeah. Actually, she was the one who broke them."

"Huh?"

"Well. . .I pushed her out of the way when some heavy boxes fell off of a shelf in one of the storage rooms in Tokyo University and, er, I kind of wound up grabbing her in the wrong place on accident. You can figure out what happened next." Seta rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Ah," Keitaro nodded. He'd been in that situation before.

Noel came out from the examination room at that moment, Tavi once again on his shoulders. "Hey guys! Done choosing?"

_'Before I decide, let's get another opinion.'_ The Hinata-sou manager thought. "Not really. How about you?"

"I'm probably going to get these." Noel grabbed a set of frames that were a bit larger than Seta's, though smaller than Noel's previous ones. The frames looked like an elegant pair of sunglasses. The mage then twisted them. "They bend and could take a lot of punishment, plus they're small enough to show my eyes."

Keitaro blinked. _'So he has the same idea Seta does. . .'_ "But why not get even smaller frames like Seta's?"

"Ah, well, I decided to get something else too. They said this was the smallest frame they could fit it on."

Seta walked over. "So what did you decide to get, Noel?"

The summoner grabbed another pair of glasses from the display case. "These! The lenses get darker or lighter depending on how bright it is!" To demonstrate, Noel walked to a brighter area of the clinic. The lenses got darker. He then returned to his previous position and the lenses became clear again.

"That's pretty handy," Keitaro stated.

Noel then began going back and forth between the well-lit area and the less-brightly lit area, making the lenses go dark and clear over and over. "Dark, clear, dark, clear. . .hee hee, cool. . ."

Tavi rolled his eyes, then eventually got fed up and bit Noel.

"AAAGGGHHH!!!"

The USMA agent ran around, flailing the arm that had the mongoose attached to it. Everyone at the clinic began to stare.

Seta and Keitaro just moved away from the duo, pretending not to know them. "Er. . .so, have you decided on what you're going to get, part-timer?"

Keitaro nodded and smiled, as he picked up a pair of frames similar to Seta's. The archaeologist raised an eyebrow at his student's choice.

"I guess those glasses would suit you. Though are you sure you want to be a clone version of me?" Seta asked jokingly.

"Hey, now, just because I'm also wearing a lab coat like you doesn't mean I'm taking your taste in clothing," Keitaro smiled. "Besides, I'd have to be crazy to wear those long-sleeved shirts and ties that you wear with the coat, especially in hot weather."

Seta laughed. "I suppose you're right. Maybe next time I'll leave out the tie and keep the shirt unbuttoned."

Keitaro smirked. "I bet Aunt Haruka will like that."

"If she ever heard you say that she'd punch us through the roof."

"I suppose, but that doesn't make my statement false," The Tokyo University student chuckled.

"Well, those frames are a good choice. I think Naru would be pleased with them."

Seta smirked as Keitaro blushed.

-o-o-o-

Keitaro and Noel were informed that their new glasses (as well as the spare ones the two had decided to purchase) would be ready to be picked up the next day. As they rode back, Tavi tugged on Noel's sleeve, making a gesture that he wanted to talk to Noel telepathically. Curious, Noel nodded and placed his hand on the mongoose's head, appearing as if petting the animal but was in reality facilitating the telepathy spell.

_'What's up?'_

Tavi cut right to the chase. _'Now will you reconsider getting a partner? You nearly died last night!'_

Noel frowned. _'No. I'm still alive, aren't I? So I still don't think it's necessary.'_

_'Bull!!! If it weren't for Keitaro, you'd be six feet under!!!'_

_'Look, I just have to factor this into my training, okay? I'll just find a way to plug this hole in my methods, and that'll be the end of that.'_

_'Hah!!!'_ The mongoose made his feelings of skepticism clear through the link. _'This was something else that your planning didn't take into account! What about next time? What if there's no one to save you?'_

_'Dammit, I'm not arguing with you anymore about this!!!'_ Noel removed his hand, cutting off the link. Tavi leapt off of Noel's lap and sat as far away from Noel as possible. Both mongoose and human glared out the window of their respective sides.

All this time, Keitaro and Seta looked on, confused as to what had happened. Mentor and student looked at each other. _'What is up with those two?'_ they both simultaneously thought.

-o-o-o-

Once they got back to the site, Noel marched towards the direction of Tegdig's lair. Tavi looked at him. "Where are you going?" he said, a bit more nastily than usual.

"Somebody's got to go make sure that cave isn't discovered. Or did you forget about that?" Noel replied in an equally nasty tone. "No one's noticed the entrance to the chamber yet, but just in case I'm going to cast an anti-cognizance spell on it until the department sends a team to make a more thorough investigation of the area." The events of the previous night would definitely warrant sending an entire team of agents to make sure the rest of the chamber was safe before any non-magic users could go exploring. "Why don't you go make yourself useful and send our report back at HQ or something?"

"Whatever. Pig-headed moron." _'It'll give me a chance to talk to Sanders without you butting in. Especially since you're being unreasonably stubborn and idiotic.'_ The mongoose scampered off to Noel's tent.

The summoner then turned to Seta and Keitaro. "Well then, I have some work to do. I'll see you all later."

The two men watched the mage walk off before heading off start work for the day.

"What do you think that was all about?" Keitaro asked his mentor.

"It might have something to do with whatever happened at the van." The archaeologist replied.

"But they didn't say anything. Unless they used some sort of magic spell to argue or something."

"Maybe, but it's probably none of our business. One of them will tell us if it's something important. Besides, if it is an argument, it might be best not to get involved in one between magic-users. It's a sure way to get blown up."

With that the pair lapsed into silence again.

"So, Seta, how much does a contact for the USMA get paid for?" Keitaro asked out of the blue.

Seta blinked and stopped for a moment, a bit surprised. "You're still going to accept his offer even after last night?"

Keitaro nodded. "You told me this was what you were usually up against on your digs, right?"

"Well, not quite. a demon lord is quite a big step up from the usual ghosts and curses. . ."

"So basically this was a worst-case scenario?"

"I suppose."

"Then anything else should be no problem, right?" The Tokyo University student stretched his arms out for a bit before continuing on. "Besides, Noel made sure we were safe as possible. Don't worry. I can do this."

"You've certainly become a lot more confident," Seta observed.

"Well, helping defeat a demon lord that wanted to wreak havoc on the world kind of helps." Keitaro laughed. "Besides, I did say I wanted to see things that no ordinary men haven't seen."

"You'll definitely see plenty of that if you become a contact." Seta smiled. "It looks like you're shaping up to be quite the explorer."

"Thanks, Seta." _'Heh, if I get into situation just like last night I'll be a regular Indiana Jones! I can see it now. . .'_

"_Naru, are you all right?" _dream-Keitaro smiled down at the girl in his arms, having just saved her from the guardians of the temple they were exploring.

"_Yes, thanks to you,"_ dream-Naru sighed as she snuggled in his arms.

"_Just like an Indiana Jones movie, huh?"_ dream-Keitaro chuckled as he put dream-Naru down. _"So do I get a kiss from the fair damsel?"_

Dream-Naru smiled, then pulled dream-Keitaro closer. Suddenly, for some unknown reason, Noel and Tavi popped up.

"_Hey, if it's like an Indiana Jones movie, does that mean he's gonna dump this girl and try to score with another girl when the next movie comes out?"_ dream-Noel asked -dream-Tavi.

"_Hmm, you've got a point."_ Dream-Tavi stated, rubbing his chin. _"That's what usually happens in those movies."_

Dream-Keitaro blinked. _"Um, how did you two. . .?"_

"_Don't look at me. It's your imagination,"_ dream-Noel stated.

Dream-Tavi then pulled out a script labeled "Sequel to Keitaro's Indiana Jones Fantasy". _"Yup, looks like Naru's gone and there's some new girl here. . ."_

"_KEITARO!!!"_

Dream-Keitaro froze, then slowly turned around. _"Na. . .Narusegawa. .. don't listen to them, I'm not going to. . .GAH!"_

Any protest that dream-Keitaro might have made was cut off by a Naru Punch that sent him out of his fantasy and back into reality.

'_Damn you Noel! Damn you Tavi!' _Keitaro cried in his head.

"Er, you all right there, part-timer?" Seta gave Keitaro a concerned look as he began clutching at his hair and looking frustrated.

"Huh?" Keitaro dropped back into reality. "Aheh, heh, sorry, just thought of something bad. Um, let's just go. We still have a lot of stuff to do!"

The duo resumed walking towards their destination.

-o-o-o-

Tavi looked outside to make sure no one was around or near the tent before going in and taking out a small crystal ball from Noel's magician's tool set. As a mongoose spirit, Tavi had a few abilities that allowed him to use some of the same tools that a mage could, the communication sphere being among them.

After muttering a few words, some odd music began to play from the sphere, though no image appeared, as it normally would have. Tavi realized that Sanders must have his own communication sphere in its container_. 'He should still be able to hear me though.'_ "Hey, Sanders!"

"WHA-WHA-WHAT?!?" A few fumbling noises came from the sphere before the image of an old man appeared on Tavi's own crystal ball. Since he was pretty small, Tavi had no need to enlarge the image.

"Tavi! I'm busy right now, can't this wait?"

"Sorry to bother you, old man, but I really need to talk to. . ." Noel's advisor then noticed something and gave Sanders a cross look. "You're at a strip club, aren't you?"

"Uh. . ." Sanders just gave an embarrassed chuckle. "Heh, heh, how did you know?"

"Three reasons: a) you have the same grin you always do when you're doing something #ahem# not 'G-rated' b) you were extremely surprised and nervous when I called you on a workday and c) the decor and music is a dead give-away. Shouldn't you be at your office at this time of day?"

"Give a poor old man a break, Tavi! Aren't I entitled to enjoy the sunset of my life?"

"Oh please, you've still got a lot of years ahead of you, thanks to that accident with that experimental potion. Look, this is really important. Can't you go somewhere less conspicuous?"

"Fine, fine," the professor grumbled. Sanders' crystal went back in the pouch, cutting off the image once again for a few moments. "Okay, now, what's so important that I had to be dragged away from my. . ."

Tavi cut him off. "First things first. We need you to send a team down here. We encountered a demon lord in one of the caverns." The mongoose then proceeded to tell Sanders what had occurred ever since the wards were dispelled and continuing on to their battles with Tegdig.

"That's pretty serious, but that's nothing we haven't handled before. The team will be over in a few days."

"There's more, though." Tavi added.

"More?"

"She was there." At the confusion that appeared on Sanders' face, Tavi clarified, "The demoness that was responsible for. . ."

Understanding dawned on Sanders' face. "But that's impossible, though! She shouldn't have recovered so quickly, considering the fact that she was nearly killed in that incident! Did Noel recognize her?!?"

"She's not fully recovered though. And no, even though she called Noel by name, he was too out of it to recognize her."

"Well, we'll have to get some of our people to tracking her. She's one of the most dangerous criminals out there. I'm assuming that she went after Noel and he was able to hold her off."

"No. Noel was nearly killed by her. She surprised him and his summons when he was out of magic. She would have succeeded if Keitaro and Jody hadn't intervened. It seemed like she wasn't at full strength, though."

"I'm definitely looking forward to reading your full report," Sanders stated as he shook his head. _'An orangutan?'_ The old man then went over Tavi's statement. "Noel was nearly _killed_?!?"

The mongoose sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Actually, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. This was too close for comfort. If Noel had a Ministra Magi with him this would have been most likely avoided."

"I see. But you know he's not going to agree to having one."

"Yeah, I just talked to him about it earlier, and he basically just told me to shove it. He's being totally unreasonable about this."

"Well, you know why. . ."

"That's still no excuse, though. So, I'm suggesting that we force Noel into it."

"I don't know. . ." Sanders frowned. Forcing someone to get a partner didn't seem too ethical. "Is that really all right?"

"It's for his own good. We'll talk to Noel's parents about it, plus we'll find someone who'd be willing to partner up with him. He's the only one who doesn't need to know about this. Think of it as 'tough love'. This situation can't be tolerated anymore, and we have to do whatever it takes."

Sanders sighed. "Let's just discuss this when you two get back."

"All right." Tavi cut off the link between the two spheres.

-o-o-o-

_Later that day_

"So. . .um, I guess I should apologize to you." Noel rubbed the back of his head sheepishly while looking down at the ground. The two were just walking aimlessly, as everyone was taking a break from their archaeological work for the moment.

"For what?" Keitaro turned to look at him, confused. _'What's this about?'_

"For last night. You really shouldn't have been put in that position. Normally, an agent would have sent you and Seta out of there. I should have just handled the fighting by myself. ."

"I don't think it would have mattered. You were outnumbered and even if we did run that demon probably would have sent his minions after us."

"I still shouldn't have put you in danger, though!"

"Seta and I came out of that battle without a scratch, thanks to your potions and those swords you gave us. You did a good job in keeping us safe."

"But still! You could have been killed by that mysterious woman!"

"I can't just run when a friend's in trouble, right? Anyway, I don't think I would have been in too much trouble if Jody was able to beat her up that easily," Keitaro smiled. "Besides, it's not the first time I've been in a life-threatening situation." He shuddered as he remembered the time he almost drowned when he, Naru, and Mutsumi were on the raft on the way to Mutsumi's home in Okinawa, as well as the time in the deserts of Pararakelse when he thought he, Naru, and Nyamo were going to die from either the extreme heat or the poisonous creatures in the desert.

"But. . ."

"You know," Keitaro interrupted, "after my experiences at Pararakelse, I began thinking about doing what Seta did. Traveling the world, exploring places and finding things that had been buried and forgotten. Even after nearly dying out in the desert in Pararakelse, I was still sure that I wanted to do it. With a bit more careful planning, of course," the exchange student added.

Noel just stared at him, in awe of the fact that Keitaro had survived a trek through a dangerous desert.

"In any case," continued Keitaro, "after last night, I'm even more sure of it than ever." An excited gleam came to Keitaro's eyes. "Besides, if I become a contact for you guys, I'll probably make some really great discoveries!"

Noel laughed. "Well, you're definitely right about that. All right then."

The USMA agent then led Keitaro to his tent. Both went inside and Keitaro sat down while Noel dug through his things. He pulled out a contract. Keitaro raised an eyebrow.

"You carry those around with you?"

Noel blushed a bit. "Heh heh, it's standard procedure. You never know when you'll meet a potential contact." He coughed, then began outlining the benefits. "As a contact of the Department of Historical Research of the United States Magical Association, you will be asked to inform us of any discoveries of a magical nature. Also, due to the dangers that would result in the exposure of magic's existence in the world, you will also be asked to inform us of any unauthorized actions by any individuals or organizations that would threaten the secrecy of any of the world's magical associations. Your expertise in your particular field may also be called upon to aid the USMA or any of our sister organizations worldwide." Noel noticed Keitaro's eyes were spinning. "Er, sorry about that. Want me to repeat it all in a less formal sounding way?"

Keitaro shook himself out of his stupor. "No, no, I think I got it. Basically, I tell you of any magic-related discoveries or problems. You'll also call me if you need my help, right?"

The summoner nodded. "That's right. And now for the good part! How you benefit from the deal! You will get monetary compensation depending on what work you do. The minimum amount is in the contract. You'll get a lot for helping me out last night with the demon, though I don't recall how much. I do know it's not as much as what you would have gotten as a USMA contact. "

Keitaro took a look at the paper Noel gave him, then blinked as he looked at how much a contact got paid just by informing the USMA of any magical discoveries. "That's quite a bit just for contacting you guys."

"We may be mocked by the other magical associations for being relatively new, but we're pretty well-funded!"

"Huh? Mocked?"

"Eh, don't worry about it. It's some internal thing. Anyway," continued the mage, "besides money, the USMA and its affiliates will also aid you to the best of its ability if you have any problems involving magic. Also, if you wish, you'll be allowed to participate in any archaeological expeditions or conferences that the USMA backs. Though we do ask that you keep them a secret, including this one." Noel smiled sheepishly. "Sorry about that. I know that the discoveries our expeditions make could give you instant fame, but considering how dangerous these discoveries could be. . ."

"Don't worry," the former ronin reassured the mage, "I understand. I can keep a secret"

"Um, also," Noel continued hesitantly, "I would like to offer my expertise in magic in your service, within the bounds of ethics, of course."

"Huh? Is that another benefit?"

"I was going to offer it even if you didn't become a contact as an apology for putting you in trouble. I and my magic are at your service whenever you need it, even if it's in a situation that wouldn't be in accordance with the wishes of the USMA."

"You don't really have to. . ." Keitaro started, but Noel cut him off.

"No, I want to do this. Besides, I've already started on trying to find out who the mystery magician from your past is two days ago."

"Well, all right, if you're sure about it. . ."

"Okay!" Noel stated cheerfully. "I've summarized what's in the contract, but I suggest you read it. Afterwards, all you have to do is sign the document and we'll be all set!"

Keitaro then proceeded to read the contract while Noel waited. After he finished, Keitaro took a nearby pen and was about to sign it when Noel asked another question.

"This may be a bit personal, but what about your girlfriend? Won't she be worried or mad that you're putting yourself in possible danger?"

Keitaro blushed, knowing whom Noel was referring to. "Naru hasn't given me an answer about that yet, remember? I can't really say she's my girlfriend." He then shook his head. "I don't know if she'll agree to my being a contact, though. I guess I'll just deal with it when the time comes. After all, she was involved in that spell that mysterious man cast for us, and I would have to tell her about it eventually once I have more information."

"If you're sure. . ."

Keitaro signed the document, the surface of which suddenly peeled off to magically create a copy of the original contract.

"The other is for you to keep," Noel replied. He then smiled. "Welcome to the USMA, Mr. Urashima!"

-o-o-o-

Keitaro and Noel continued their studies together as soon as they got their new glasses. Once Noel was fully healed, he also continued participating in Seta and Keitaro's martial arts practice. The USMA cleanup team arrived during that time, and Seta, Noel and Keitaro helped them in cleaning everything up. Noel was able to spend three more weeks at the site before he was called back to headquarters, since the team was taking care of everything at the site.

"Well then, Seta, Jody, take care. It was nice meeting you all." Noel shook their hands, then waved farewell as he and Keitaro entered the van. Tavi was at his shoulders, the two having reconciled over their argument weeks before.

Seta smiled at the young mage. "You too. Sorry I won't be able to come with you guys and see you off at the airport, Noel. That team Sanders sent needs a lot of my help, plus there's all of this paperwork. . ."

"I know. Good luck with that." The summoner turned to Jody. "Thanks again for helping Keitaro save me back then, Jody. I'm in your debt."

"Ukeee!" Noel was given a hug that caused several cracking sounds to emanate from his body.

"I'll. . .miss. . .you. . .too. . ." The young man wheezed as he slowly patted her back.

"Been a pleasure, Seta, Jody. I'll give your regards to Sanders." Tavi stated, directing his last comment at Seta.

"Thanks Tavi."

"Well then, we'll be off!" Keitaro and Noel then entered the van and drove off to the airport. On the way, the two engaged in light conversation, with Keitaro sharing a few stories about his time in Hinata and Noel discussing a few of his previous assignments.

"Keitaro, don't forget to keep certain things a secret," Noel smiled.

"All right." Keitaro sighed. "It would have been nice to tell everyone at Hinata-sou about my discoveries here."

"Sorry," Noel said sheepishly.

"Ha, ha, it's okay. But what about Narusegawa or Mutsumi? That unknown magician in my memories did cast a spell on them."

"You can reveal the truth only if you're a hundred percent sure that they remember. Otherwise, please keep it a secret."

"Got it."

"I'll make sure to find out who that magician was. Kanagawa Prefecture, was it?"

"Yes." Keitaro then had an idea. "Why don't I just give you the address?"

He took out a pencil and a piece of paper and wrote it down, then handed the paper to Noel.

"Thanks. That'll help narrow the list of possible candidates down."

The two then sat in silence for some time as they arrived at the airport. Upon arriving, the two got out and began taking Noel's bags out. Keitaro then remembered something he had wanted to ask Noel.

"Hey, Noel. Do you remember when I asked you about love potions the night we fought Tegdig?"

The magician took a moment to remember, as Tavi watched in interest. "Ah yes. What about it?"

"Well, um, I wanted to ask, since you seemed to know about that spell, did it make me fall in love with Narusegawa when I met her again? Do I really love her or is it just because of that spell?"

Noel put down his bags, then turned to Keitaro with a serious look on his face. "Tell me Keitaro. When you first saw Narusegawa, did you suddenly just fall down and worship her?"

"Well. . .actually I was panicking at the time. . .but," Keitaro paused for a second, then mumbled, "Iwasarousedwhenshewalkedinnaked. . ."

"ANYWAY. . ." The now-blushing mage stated loudly, "you didn't just go out and proclaim you were her eternal love-slave, right?"

"Yeah." Realization came to Keitaro's face. "So that means. . ."

Noel nodded at Keitaro, smiling. "Keitaro. What you feel for Narusegawa is your own true feelings. We mages do have the ability to create things like love potions, but most of us don't do so. A person's heart isn't something to be toyed with."

Keitaro felt a great sense of relief at that. "I'm glad. After that night when I found out about your secret, I started to wonder if I really did fall in love with Narusegawa."

"The Destiny Bind spell only makes it possible for two people to meet again. From what you've told me, the person who cast it on you and Narusegawa seemed to be very kind, so he probably didn't use any malicious magic. Whether you two fell in love was up to you and your Narusegawa." Noel explained as he smiled at his friend.

"Besides, mages are supposed to help people, right?" Here Tavi cut into the conversation. "You don't have anything to worry about."

"Thanks you two," Keitaro smiled back at the two. "I guess I should have a bit more faith and confidence in my own feelings, huh?"

"Maybe, but with that kind of situation I think anyone would have a little bit of doubt," Tavi stated.

"But at least you're making sure that she really is your 'one and only'," Noel added. He then smirked mischievously. "So, now that you're sure of your feelings, what wonderful romantic gift will you bring your lady love back?"

"Ah. . .well. . ." Keitaro blushed and rubbed the back of his head. The Tokyo University student still had a lot of time before he had to go back, so he hadn't really thought about it. "I don't know yet. I've been busy and it'll be a while before I have to go back. I guess it wouldn't hurt to start thinking about it."

"How about some jewelry?" The mage suggested.

"Hmm. . .maybe a ring?" Keitaro mused.

"Heh heh, proposing already?"

"No! She hasn't even given me an answer yet! But maybe I could give it to her if she finally says straight out that she loves me. . ."

_'How romantic!'_ Noel's eyes sparkled in admiration for a moment, while Tavi looked at his companion and sighed in disgust. Noel then shook himself back to reality.

"Well then, I guess we'll be going. I'll keep in touch with you and let you know if I find anything about your little mystery. Good luck with your excavations." Noel was about to leave, but then paused to look back and add, "and with your girl Narusegawa."

"Aheh, thanks." a red-faced Keitaro answered back. He raised his hand in farewell. "Have a good trip!"

With a smile and a wave, Noel and Tavi turned and walked into the airport.

-o-o-o-

Meanwhile, in Japan, the very same young woman Keitaro and Noel were talking about was writing a letter.

_Dear Keitaro,_

_How are you? Are you all right? From your last letters, you seem to be having fun. How is the weather there? I hope it's as nice as the weather these past few days here in Hinata-sou. I wish I could say the same for what's been happening lately here. It started when this 12 year-old kid named Kagurazaka. . ._

-o-o-o-

OMAKE: Party!

_(instead of the usual set for "Let's Learn Magic", the entire place is decorated for a party; the Love Hina and Negima cast are milling about, talking, laughing, or basically trying to empty the long table filled with food; a large banner is hanging from the ceiling with the words "CONGRATULATIONS, NEGI!" on them)_

Negi: So there's no magic lesson for today?

KA: No, since there weren't any specific spells mentioned in this chapter, I decided to do this for the omake instead. Plus this is to celebrate your becoming Evangeline's apprentice. . .

Everyone else: CONGRATULATIONS, NEGI!!!

Kamo: You were awesome, Aniki!

Negi: _(blushing)_ Heh heh, thanks, everyone!

KA: _(continues on)_ . . .as well as to celebrate the end of this story arc. Good job with your apprenticeship test, by the way.

Negi: _(modestly)_ Ah, thank you. But Ku Fei-san, Makie-san, and the others also helped me out a lot too.

Eva: Don't expect the training to be easy, though.

Negi: Of course, Master!

Noel: Master?

Eva: He's my apprentice now, so he has to call me that. _(turns to KA)_ So, would you mind?

KA: Oh, that? No, not at all. _(calls to the crowd)_ EVERYONE! IF YOU WOULD DIRECT YOUR ATTENTION TO THE STAGE UP FRONT, PLEASE!

Negi: What's all of this about?

_(everyone looks at the small stage set up at the front of the room; on the stage are a microphone and a stool, on which a mongoose is climbing on)_

Tavi: _(bows)_ I would like to make a public apology to Miss Evangeline A. K. McDowell and Mister Negi Springfield for spreading lies about them. It was very inappropriate of me to suggest that Mr. Springfield groped Ms. McDowell and I apologize for that.

KA: So, what did you threaten Tavi with?

Eva: To take him to the taxidermist.

Noel: Wow. I didn't expect you to make him apologize to Negi also. _(smiles)_ The kid must be growing on you, huh?

_(Eva gestures with her right hand and Chachazero immediately has her huge knife to Noel's throat)_

Eva: Were you saying something?

Noel: _(nervously)_ Ah, no, nothing. _(looks at Chachazero closely, since he really didn't pay attention to her last time) _

Chachazero: _(notices Noel staring)_ Eh?

Noel: _(thinks) 'Doll. . .with huge. . .sharp. . .pointy. . .knife. . .' (Noel's eyes sparkle while clasping his hands together) 'HOW CUUUUUUUUTEEEE!!!! WHAT A GREAT MINION!!! I WANT ONE!!!'_

_(Eva and Chachazero sweatdrop)_

Eva: _(thinks) 'This guy's either crazy or stupid. Or both.'_

Chachazero: _(nervously)_ Umm, Master, this guy's looking at me funny. . .

_(Noel continues staring at Chachazero like Ayaka stares at Negi; suddenly, ropes tie up Noel)_

Noel: _(looks down at ropes)_ Aw crap, not again.

_(Kanako comes onscreen, holding on to the other end of the rope)_

Kanako: Come on, your boss wants me to drag you off to Tsukuyomi.

Noel: _(turns to KA)_ What the hell?

KA: _(smiles)_ We have a _request_. It's from one of our most faithful viewers, so. . .

Noel: _(pales) _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!

_(Kanako drags Noel offscreen; moments later, she comes back)_

KA: _(gives Kanako a Keitaro poster)_ Here we are! Gonna stay for the party?

Kanako: _(grabs poster)_ I suppose. I have nothing else to do.

_(some more struggling noises ensue, and for a moment there are yells of "What are you doing with that razor?!?" and "Stop moving around or you'll get cut!"; several minutes later Tsukuyomi walks out and speaks again)_

Tsukuyomi: _(carrying a whip)_ Oh, come on, you look cute!

Noel: _(still offscreen)_ NO WAY!!! I'm not coming out dressed like this!

Tsukuyomi: _(pouts with tears in her eyes)_ Awwww, but I picked those clothes out myself! Come on! _(turns on the puppy dog eyes)_ Pleeeeaaaasssseee?

Noel: _(voice falters, almost falling for the cuteness)_ I. . .I. . _.(suddenly steels himself)_ N. . .NO!!! NO!!! ABSOLUTELY NOT!!! THE CUTE ACT WON'T WORK WITH ME!!!

Tsukuyomi: _(pouts again)_ Mouuuuu!!! Well, I'll just have to do this the hard way!

_(Tsukuyomi walks offscreen to where Noel is hiding. There are several sharp cracks from the whip, followed by a loud yelp)_

Noel: _(still offscreen)_ OWWW!!! Okay, okay, I surrender, Tsukuyomi! _(another crack of the whip)_ YEEOWWCH!!! I, I mean, Tsukuyomi-_SAMA_!

Tsukuyomi: There now, that's not so bad! Now, let's show the world how pretty you are!

_(everyone looks on in anticipation as Tsukuyomi and Noel back walk onscreen)_

Setsuna_: (turns to KA)_ May I ask as to how Tsukuyomi is now able to wield a whip?

KA: _(points to Haruka)_ I asked Haruka-san to teach her in exchange for a favor. _(stealthily slides up to Haruka and secretly hands her some tickets)_ Here you are, two tickets to Paris. You and Seta have fun.

Haruka: _(whacks KA with a paper fan)_ Moron. Don't give them to me out in the open.

KA: _(rubs head)_ Sorry, sorry.

_(Noel appears; everyone laughs or tries to hold back their laughter; he is wearing a very frilly French maid's outfit, with a very short skirt; his legs have been shaved as well)_

Noel: Someone, please put me out of my misery.

Kanako: _(appraisingly_) Hmm. Personally, I would have gotten something with a few more frills, but not bad.

Kitsune: _(thinking) 'Damn, no guy should have legs that smooth and feminine-looking! It's kind of disturbing to look at!'_

Noel: _(turns to Eva)_ Please, please have Chachazero stab me in the head! _(Tsukuyomi whips him)_ AIIEEE!!!

Tsukuyomi: _(cheerfully)_ Don't forget your instructions! You have to call everyone -sama!

Noel: _(petulantly)_ Yes, yes, Tsukuyomi. _(the whip lashes out again)_ AGH! Er, Tsukuyomi-sama!

Tavi: Heh, I knew his absent-mindedness would get him in trouble someday.

_(After a few more lashes, Noel starts bringing everyone drinks)_

Shinobu: _(as Noel brings her a drink)_ Oh, thank you very much. _(pauses and looks at Noel) _Um, are you all right, Noel-san?

Kanako_: (feels a bit of pity for the very pathetic-looking Noel)_ Sorry. I didn't know it was going to be something like this.

Noel: _(blushing a bit)_ Y, yes, Shinobu-sama, I'll be fine. And, Kanako-sama, don't worry, I don't blame you. I blame the jerkoff author _(the whip lands on his back again)_ OW!

KA: _(hands whip back to Tsukuyomi)_ Back to work, slacker.

Noel: _(holding back anger)_ Yes, Kamui. . _.(the whip is raised again)_ -sama!

_(Noel runs before he is whipped)_

Tsukuyomi: Mouuu, I almost thought he'd remember to call everyone -sama!

Chigusa: _(looks at Noel's discomfiture)_ HAHAHAHAH!!!

KA: Stop laughing at him or I'll write a sex scene involving you and those demons you summoned. Noel's humiliation isn't for _your _benefit.

Chigusa: _(pales)_ I'll be good!

_(the party, and Noel's degradation, continue for several more hours)_

Noel: _(thinks) 'My masculinity. . .down the drain. . .' (suddenly feels a sharp pain on his back)_ GAAAHH!!!

_(Noel reaches behind his back and finds a few darts embedded in him; unbeknownst to the mage, a bullseye has been sewn on the back of his maid costume)_

Noel: Who the hell threw these?!? _(looks at the darts, then feels where the darts hit him) _And why am I not bleeding?

KA: _(pops up)_ I made it so you'd feel the pain, but not bleed or show any damage. Well, actually, the amount of pain you feel is doubled. The darts are part of the request from our reader.

Noel: _(startled at KA's appearance)_ UWAH!!!

KA: _(continues on)_ As for who threw them. .

_(KA points to Kotarou before running off)_

Kotarou: Yo, your boss said you'd explain what the heck all that stuff you were talking about last time on the show.

Noel: _(confused)_ Huh?

Kotarou: You know, stuff like "orgy" and "S & M". Your boss said I could keep throwing darts at your back if you don't answer, so. .

_(Kotarou grins evilly as he flips a few more darts in his hand)_

Noel: _(nervously) _Well, you see, kid. . . _(Noel is whipped again)_ AH! I mean, Kotarou-sama. . .uh. . .an orgy is when. . .um. . .

Kitsune: _(drunk)_ Oi! Waitress! More drinks!

Noel: _(glad for the escape)_ Yes, Kitsune-sa. . . _(sees Tsukuyomi raising whip again)_ -ma! _(turns to Kotarou)_ Sorry, got to go! _(runs off; __three more darts find their way into his back) _AAAUUUUGGGHHH!!!

Kotarou: _(annoyed)_ Get back here and finish explaining! _(chases after Noel)_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes:

And so ends Magic and Memory! I didn't think I was actually going to finish it in this month, considering how much crap life's been throwing at me. Updates will be slowing down somewhat, so please bear with me. It might not be a bad thing, though, considering that it seems likes a really big story arc (you know, where there's all sorts of revelations about characters' pasts and such) will be coming soon. There is that door to Nagi's clues after all. If that's the case, then a slow down might be good. It'll give me a chance to see how Negima' story develops and keep the fic within the continuity.

I had the toughest time writing Keitaro's scenes. The "glasses" scene and the part where our favorite Toudai student signs the contract comes to mind. I hope the reasons Keitaro gave weren't too hokey. As for the lack of a "Let's Learn Magic", there really weren't any spells that could be covered for the time being.

A 12 year-old Asuna? At Hinata-sou? Well, let's see. Keitaro took the selection test on November 13, 2000 (according to the calendar in the background of p. 183 of Vol. 10; that's the Tokyopop release). By the time Kanako comes to Hinata-sou, the sakura have already bloomed, so it should be around March or April of 2001. Naru says six months have passed, so Keitaro probably left sometime at the end of November. I'm guessing after Shinobu's birthday. I mean, who would dare miss Shinobu's birthday? THOSE WHO DO DESERVE TO BURN IN THE FIREY PITS OF HELL!!! ...What? Back on topic, Magic and Memory occurs sometime between Christmas of 2000 and Kanako's arrival at Hinata-sou. Asuna was born on April 21, 1988, so she should be around 12 years old at the time of the fic. As for the letter, I just cut it off before Asuna's first name. Why? I don't really know either.

I'm also thinking of adding another filler chapter after the next one. Mostly it will be a phone call from Granny Hina to Mutsumi that occurs immediately after the last chapter of the manga but way, way, way before Keitaro and Naru's wedding. It'll also have some correspondence between Keitaro and Noel concerning Noel's findings on the Thousand Master.

Time for the reviewer's corner!

**Akuma-sama:** Obsessed? _(looks at explanation for Asuna's appearance)_ Well, maybe just a bit. Actually, it's a bit more of trying to cover my rear end as much as possible against mistakes. That, and a bit of my habits from writing lots and lots of essays creeping into my fic-writing habits. Thanks for the compliment, though! I do apologize that it's not one of your favorite characters who will be showing up next chapter though, but having Asuna and Naru butt heads was just too tempting to pass up!

**petran:** Tsukuyomi humiliating and torturing Noel? Check. Kotarou throwing darts at Noel's back. Check. Well, sir, I hope that your requests have been met! Thanks once again for proofreading! Also, I've adapted one of the scenes you've suggested for the fic. You have my gratitude!

Everyone, don't forget, I'm quite willing to take any suggestions from you readers on how to hurt, maim, injure, and torment Noel in the omake.

A couple of random thoughts:

There's something disturbingly wrong with playing the Imperial March from Star Wars with a super-cute, Shinobu-themed skin on your Winamp.

Chachazero. Is. Awesome. And I quote:

"You're such a dumb kid. All you have to do is apologize, right? Or you could kill her, I guess."

"Apologizing is such a pain though. That's why you should just kill her!"

All of which are from Chapter 60. They are now my e-mail signatures. That cute, psychotic little doll put herself among my favorite Akamatsu characters with just those two comments, especially with the second one. Chachazero looked so cute when she said that! I hope they make a talking Chachazero plushy (or doll) as part of the Negima merchandise. I'd sure buy one if it has more of those types of comments!

As always, please let me know your thoughts and comments with a review. Don't hesitate to give me some constructive criticism (flames, though, will not be tolerated). Thanks once again for reading!

EDIT: ARRRGGGHHHH!!! I had to redo the little notes at the beginning as well as the dividers for all of the chapters since they started disappearing _again_. Bleh. I'm starting to hate Document Upload and Quick Edit.


	9. The Brat and the Hag

A Little Bit of Magic: The Brat and the Hag

A fanfiction by Kamui Archetype

Disclaimer: Love Hina, Negima, and the characters in these series are the property of Ken Akamatsu and whatever companies, organizations, etc. are involved in their production. The original characters in this story and the storyline are my creations. Mine! Though why I keep them, I have no idea. Stupid freeloaders.

Spoilers up to Chapter 79 of Negima and to the end of Love Hina. Meh, I'm feeling lazy. No extra comment for the spoilers. Well, except this. Oh forget it, I'm just going to stop now.

_'These'_ are thoughts

#These# are just general noises and sound effects, like coughing, things hitting people's heads, etc.

My thanks again to petran for proofreading!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Asuna, I've been very worried about your grades lately. And since you have quite a few tests in the next couple of weeks, I was thinking of asking one of the faculty members to tutor you this weekend for your test next week. What subject was it again?"

"I think it was math, Headmaster." Kagurazaka Asuna looked down, a bit embarrassed at her rather dismal academic performance.

"Ah, yes. Well, anyway, I had hoped to ask one of the faculty members, but most of the ones who could help you will be attending the teacher's conference."

"Are you going to that also?"

"Unfortunately," Konoemon stroked his beard, "I have a much more pressing matter to attend to, so I have to send someone else in my place. Actually, my other task has something to do with the solution to your dilemma. Apparently the person I will be visiting knows of a Toudai student living nearby who has some experience with teaching. I'm quite sure she would be able to help you pass the upcoming test. What do you think, Asuna?"

"So, I'll have to come with you?"

"If you wish. Unless you know of someone else other than the faculty here?"

_'I guess I don't have any choice,'_ Asuna thought, as she considered her options_. 'Maybe this person can help me. After all, you'd have to be really smart to get accepted to Toudai!'_ She made her decision.

"Okay, I guess. So who'll be tutoring me?"

"I believe her name is Narusegawa. . .

-o-o-o-

"Naru!" A woman in her thirties called out as she walked through the entrance of Hinata-sou . Urashima Haruka, owner of the Hinata Tea House and aunt to Hinata-sou's currently absent manager, waited near the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes Haruka-san?" A younger woman, twenty years of age with reddish-brown hair, walked down the stairs. Narusegawa Naru had just been getting ready to go out and mail a letter when Haruka had called out to her. "Did you need something?"

Haruka nodded, then took the cigarette out of her mouth. "I'm going to be meeting with an old friend of Grandma Hina's later on this week, and since she isn't around, I'll need to talk to him myself."

"Why doesn't he just wait until Granny Hina gets back?"

"Well, it's a bit of an urgent matter, and since I also know the old guy, he said he could discuss it with me." Haruka then took a drag out of her cancer stick. "But that's not what I wanted to talk to you about. My guest said he was bringing along his ward, and he asked if there was anyone I knew that could help her with her studies while they were here. Apparently, the kid hasn't been doing too well in school."

Naru immediately understood where this was going. "Ah, so you want me to tutor her?"

"If you don't mind. You'll be paid, of course."

"Well, it can't be any worse than helping Keitaro."

"Speaking of whom, shouldn't you be on your way to the post office around this time? Quite the dedicated one, aren't you?"

A light blush graced Naru's face. "It's not like that!!! I haven't even told him I would be his girlfriend!!! And anyway, I was just about to go."

"Well then, don't let me keep you from getting that love letter to your Romeo," Haruka smirked.

"I told you it's not like that!" With that, Naru dashed off, her cheeks now fully flushed.

-o-o-o-

_A few days later_

Asuna was not happy. She had been up all night finishing her homework and had gotten little sleep. _'Ugh, I wish I could sleep in today.'_

Konoemon had stopped at the Hinata Tea House so he could talk privately to the owner, one Urashima Haruka, since the tutor hadn't arrived yet. Asuna asked if it would be all right to explore the area around the tea house and the inn located further on.

"Sure, it should be all right," Haruka had answered as the headmaster of Mahora Academy turned to her for an answer.

And so here she was, bored out of her mind. _'When is that tutor going to get here?'_

So caught up was she in her thoughts that she failed to notice a certain individual running at high speed in the direction of the tea house.

_'AAAAAHHHHH!!! I'M LAAAAATEEE!!!' _Naru ran wildly towards the Hinata Tea House. _'Why did that bus have to break down?!?'_

A dazed-looking girl suddenly appeared in her path, not noticing the approaching Toudai student.

"AHHH!!! LOOK OUT!!!"

#CRASH!!!#

"Owwww. . ." Naru rubbed her head for a second, then noticed the girl she had crashed into. "Oh no, are you all right?"

She stood up and offered the middle-schooler a hand up. "I'm so sorry, I. . ."

The girl angrily slapped Naru's hand away. "Why don't you watch where you're going, you old hag!!!"

_'OL. . .OLD HAG?!?' _Naru fixed a glare at the girl. "Why you little brat!!! I'm trying to apologize here!!!"

Asuna matched the older girl's stare, her already bad mood getting worse. "Whoopdee freakin' do! You want a medal or something? You ran into me!!!"

"I said I was sorry!!! And it's not like you weren't paying attention either!!! You just blindly walked into my path!!!"

"So you're saying it's my fault?!? You're the one who's running people over!!! "

"I was trying to apologize!!! You didn't have to suddenly get all pissy about it!!!"

"Oi, what's with all the racket out here?"

Haruka and Konoemon stepped out to a sight of two girls pulling viciously at each other's hair. The two stopped at Haruka's voice.

"Mind telling us what's going on?"

-o-o-o-

"EEEHHH?!? This old hag's my tutor?" Asuna looked at Konoemon and Haruka in disbelief.

"It's not like I'm happy with this either, you little brat," Naru grumbled under her breath.

"What did you say?!?"

"Calm down, Asuna," Konoemon admonished. "Like I've told you before, Narusegawa-san is a Toudai student and has had some experience with teaching. It would be a good idea to listen to what she has to say. After all, you wouldn't want to disappoint Takahata-sensei with your test scores, now would you?"

The headmaster of Mahora smiled as that last comment finally got Asuna to settle down, at least grudgingly. She bent her head to hide the blush on her face. "No sir."

Naru raised an eyebrow at this. _'Takahata-sensei? Hmmm. . .a crush?'_

-o-o-o-

"So, I thought this was a girl's dorm. Where is everyone else?"

"Visiting family and friends or doing something important." Which was true. Shinobu had decided to see how her parents were doing, while Mutsumi went on a trip to see the rest of the Otohime clan. Su and Sara, on the other hand, were both in Tokyo to fill out some paperwork with regards to their respective home country. Kitsune, much to her chagrin, had the job of chaperoning the two there, as Naru had to tutor Asuna. Speaking of which. . ."So Asuna, your guardian tells me that you've been having trouble with history and math."

Asuna looked up at the girl with a sour face, but decided to answer back. "Yeah. But I'd rather we work my math first, since I have a test coming up."

"All right then."

The rest of the walk was spent in silence.

-o-o-o-

"So, do you understand?" Naru looked over at her student, whose eyes were spinning. "Uh, are you all right?"

"Aaagh!!! I thought I had this last night! I can't believe I had it wrong all this time!!!" Asuna banged the table in frustration.

"Er, maybe we should take a break for now." Naru looked over at the spot that the younger girl had made a crack in. _'She's pretty strong for her age.'_

The middle-schooler protested this. "But. . ."

"No buts, we can tackle this a bit later." The Toudai student stood up, brushing her skirt off. "I'll get us something to drink."

Asuna looked around the room as soon as her tutor had left. She spotted a picture lying nearby on the ground. Curious, she padded over to where the photo lay. She looked at the two bespectacled men depicted in the picture. The older man was wearing a lab coat and had a bit of stubble on his face, which gave him a more rugged look. _'Not bad, but Takahata-sensei is a lot cooler.'_

The other male in the picture was much younger, though he was obviously in his twenties. _'He looks kind of unreliable. . .'_

"What are you doing?"

Asuna turned to see Naru stepping into the room with a tray full of drinks. "You left this on the floor. So who are these guys?"

_'Oh! I can't believe I forgot that.'_ Naru thought as she gazed at the photo. "The older guy is Seta-san. He's a really cool and handsome archaeologist who's gone all around the world! He's a real-life Indiana Jones!"

"Really?"

"Mmmhmm!" The older girl nodded. "The guy beside him is the manager of this dorm, Urashima Keitaro. He's a pervert and really stupid though! It took him three times to get into Toudai!"

"How in the world did he become the manager of a girls' dorm?" Asuna asked in disbelief.

Naru blushed in embarrassment. She had insulted Keitaro out of reflex. "Keitaro's not really that bad, though. He works hard and he's helped us out a lot. Plus, he's in America right now studying to be an archaeologist. In fact he's actually Seta-san's apprentice. "

Asuna was still doubtful, especially after she heard that. "Some manager. He just left his duties here? How can someone that irresponsible be an archaeologist?"

The Toudai student's eyes narrowed at that. It was one thing to call Keitaro a pervert and an idiot. It was another to belittle his hard work and his dreams. "You shouldn't blame him for that. All of the tenants, including myself, encouraged him to go. And Keitaro will become an archaeologist! He worked hard to get to Toudai and made it, despite his failures. He also has a talent for archaeology. Did you know he made two major discoveries when he was working in an archaeological dig last year? And he was still an amateur then!"

The Mahora girl looked slyly at her tutor. "Gee, you sure seem defensive about this Keitaro guy. He your boyfriend or something?"

"N, no! What made you think that? Hahahahah.. . ." Naru laughed unconvincingly while blushing. "And I was just defending his good points since he's a friend!"

Asuna remained unconvinced. "Suuuuure you are."

"It's none of your business anyway!" Naru yelled heatedly. _'Ooooh, this runt is such a pain! Wait. . .' _"And what about you? Why are you studying so hard?"

"What are you talking about?" Naru's young student looked confused. "I just want to pass!"

"Of course, of course. This definitely has nothing to do with. . .," Naru grinned evilly, "a certain teacher? By the name of Takahata, I believe?"

"How. . .how the heck did you find out about that?!?"

"Oh please, it was so easy to see what you were thinking when your guardian mentioned his name. And don't think I didn't see your blush! I know all of the signs of a schoolgirl crush on a teacher! I've seen them all before!" _'Mostly on my own face. . .' _Naru thought, remembering her own crush on Seta.

"So what, you old bag?!?" An embarrassed and angry Asuna shot back. "At least he's a lot cooler than your loser of a boyfriend who probably won't do anything worthwhile!

Naru's clenched her hands into fists.

"Take it back," She whispered. _"Mustn't kill the midget, she's my student, mustn't kill the midget, she's my student, mustn't. . .'_

"I bet he's not only a pervert, but he's a moron who forgets to mmmph!!!"

"Shut up!" Naru had covered Asuna's mouth. Asuna then pulled hard on Naru's hair.

"Kyaaa!!!" The older girl retaliated by pulling on Asuna's cheeks. Soon, the two were rolling on the ground scratching at each other and pulling on the other's hair and/or cheek.

After a while, the two separated from each other, each breathing heavily from the hair- and cheek pulling. Their glares met across the room as both waited for the other to attack. The silence was almost unbearable as their muscles tensed.

Suddenly both rushed at each other, Asuna lashing out with a punch, which Naru easily blocked. A kick to the head soon followed, though again Naru foiled it with a smirk. She then launched her own counterattack, aiming a knife hand at Asuna's head, but this was slapped away by the Mahora student.

Naru leapt back, smirking and said, "Not bad, kid. Pretty soon you'll actually be able to beat up a 2-year old."

Asuna sneered back. "I'm surprised an old bat like you could keep up with me. You'd think that huge butt you got from all that sitting around and studying would slow you down."

"I do not have a huge butt!!!" Naru glared. She then looked evilly at the other girl. "But I'll forgive you, since you're just an immature little monkey who doesn't even have a chest that the teacher she has a crush on would notice. Or any chest to speak of."

"Shut up!!! I'm getting there, gorilla-woman!!!"

"Why, I bet you still wear panties with cute little unicorns and kitties on them, just like a little kid!"

"Shows what you know! Mine has bears on them! Some genius Toudai student you are!"

"Aha! Thank you for proving my point, Teddy-Bear Panty-chan!!!"

"ARRRRGGGGHHHH!!! I'LL BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU, GORILLA HAG!!!"

"BRING IT ON, MONKEY BRAT!!!"

The two met again in a flurry of kicks and punches and the fight soon went out of Naru's room and began to move all over the second floor of Hinata-sou. While both seemed equal at first, Naru's training under Seta and her greater strength and reach soon gave her the upper hand. Asuna soon found herself on the defensive, with several of Naru's strikes already going past her defenses.

_'I'm in trouble!'_ The younger girl didn't notice Naru was pushing her back towards a wall until she felt herself slam against it. _'Oh no!'_

Naru stopped for a moment, but still ready to strike. She knew she had the upper hand. "Apologize!"

Despite being cornered, Asuna's pride was not about to let her give in. "Never!"

"You asked for it!!!"

Asuna flinched as Naru's final attack came at her. Fortunately for her, Naru tripped on a banana peel carelessly left behind by a certain princess of Molmol. At the same time, Asuna inadvertently pushed a hidden switch on the wall as she pressed back against it, opening the entrance to a passageway that went downwards diagonally, like a slide. Naru smashed into Asuna, and both girls fell into the darkness of the passageway.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

-o-o-o-

"Owowow! That damned midget!" Naru rubbed her head, then looked around. "Great. Now I'm stuck in another one of these stupid secret passages.

She stood up and dusted herself off.

"Ugh, and it looks like this is one we haven't explored yet. Wonderful." She then remembered her young charge. "Crap. I have to look for the brat too."

Naru began to walk the darkened halls, hoping that she would eventually find either Asuna or a way out. After a while, she began to get frustrated.

"Aaauuuuggghhh!!! Why the hell did my weekend have to turn out this way?!?" She was about to kick the nearby wall in frustration but something made halt her foot in mid-kick. "Huh? A door?"

Naru walked up to the rather old doorway. After hesitating for a few moments, she opened the door. Dust flew from where they rested for decades and Naru had to cover her eyes and cough out the dust she had breathed in. Once the dust settled, the former ronin looked at the room beyond the door.

"I wonder what's inside?" Usually, she would have the good sense not to walk blindly into one of the rooms in the secret passages of Hinata-sou without someone with her, but something in her mind nagged at her to go in. "I guess I can just beat the crap out of anything that tries to attack me."

Nodding to herself, Naru opened the door and stepped into the room. As she walked in, the Toudai student failed to notice the sign taped on the frame of the door.

"Huh?" The young woman noticed an object covered by a blanket at the back of the room. "I wonder what's under this thing." She walked over to the object and slowly lifted the dusty cover. Coughing a bit from the dust, her eyes shone at what she found.

"Wow, what a pretty looking doll!"

_'Thank you.'_

Naru froze, then looked at the doll. The blond-haired figure just stared back at her. _'It. . .it must have been my imagination. Yeah, that must be. . .'_

_'Ne, you look really familiar. Oh, I remember now!. You were with Kei-kun and that other girl, Mu-chan.'_

Naru stared in shock as she heard the doll talk in her mind once again.

_'So how is Kei-kun? It's been so long. . .'_

After a long moment of silence, the stunned girl finally managed to find her voice. "Er. . .huh? Wha?"

That didn't mean she was coherent.

_'You don't remember?'_ The doll sighed. '_Well, it has been several years, after all.'_

"KYAAAA!!!!!!!! IT'S A HAUNTED DOLL!!!!!" Naru's brain finally caught up to her voice. She fell on her bottom as she backed away in a panic, but then continued scurrying backwards.

The doll sweatdropped, then smiled reassuringly. _"Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you, so please calm down."_

"Calm down?!? You're a talking, moving doll!!!! And you're speaking in my mind!!!"

_'You have nothing to fear. I can't even move from this place.'_ The doll 's voice seemed to become sad when she said that, but covered it up with a smile as she continued talking. _'Also, even though I am speaking into your mind, I cannot read your thoughts. Please relax and calm down. I only want to talk, Na-chan.'_

Naru took several deep breaths. The doll had made no move to follow her, but it could just be waiting to strike. _'Yeah and it might just switch souls with me and trap me in the doll!'_ However, Naru decided to hear out the mysterious doll. _'She doesn't sound evil, though. . .let's see how this plays out.'_ She then blinked. _'Did that doll just call me Na-chan?'_

"Who. . .are you?!? Are you for real?"

_' I am one who has been waiting.'_

"Waiting?" Naru's face matched her confused tone.

_'Yes. For a promise to be fulfilled.'_

"Promise?" _'Wait a minute. . .'_ the doll mentioned a certain 'Kei-kun' earlier. . . "Are you. . . .are you talking about Keitaro?"

_"Ah, so you do remember!"_

"Well, no, but you did mention his name earlier." Naru stood up and dusted herself off. She had already forgotten her doubts about the doll's intentions. "So you knew us before?"

The doll nodded. _'You three would often come here to play with me.'_

Naru shook her head, still unbelieving at the situation. "I still can't believe I'm really talking to you."

_'You really shouldn't be surprised. There is such a thing as magic in the world. You, Kei-kun, and Mu-chan should know better than most.'_

The human girl blinked. "What do you mean?"

The doll sighed. _'I suppose you wouldn't remember that either. Well, it doesn't matter if the spell fulfilled its purpose. In any case, did you come with another girl?'_

Naru then remembered her student was still lost somewhere. "Oh crap! I've got to go find her! Did you happen to see her?"

_'Yes, I heard her yelling as she passed by the door. I can tell you where she is.'_ The doll's voice then took a wondering tone. _'She was rather angry at something, though. I think I heard her blame you for it a couple of times.'_

Naru's face flushed. "That brat! I can't believe she's blaming me for this!"

_'Why are you two fighting, anyway?'_

Naru proceeded to explain to the magical doll about the two girls' argument and the subsequent fight that led both of them into the inner bowels of the Hinata-sou.

_'I see.'_

"It's all her fault, you know! I'm trying to help her out and she pays me back by making fun of Keitaro and I! How rude is that?" Naru huffed. "Then she picks a fight? Ugh!"

_'She attacked you for no reason?'_

"Well. ..no," Naru admitted, lowering her head a bit. "I kind of. . .sort of made fun of her crush on her teacher. . ."

_'Oh.'_

"Okay, okay! So maybe I could have handled that a bit better!" The Toudai student crossed her arms and looked away from the living doll, frowning. She then sighed and dropped her arms. "I really should have acted a bit more mature and understanding, shouldn't I?"

The room's only other occupant decided to stay silent.

"I'm such an idiot. How can I expect to be a teacher if I do things like this?"

Naru sat down, pulled her knees to her chest and placed her head on her knees.

"All of those times I called Keitaro a loser. . .in the end, I'm the one who's useless."

Both the doll and the young woman sat there in silence for a while before either spoke again.

_'That child,' _the moping girl raised her head at the mysterious doll's voice. _'She is still lost. _

Naru's eyes met the doll's own.

_'I can't do anything as I am right now, though I wish I could. It would be better than sitting and doing nothing.'_

_'Sitting. . .and doing nothing.' _Naru blinked for a moment, then stood up. "You saidknow where she is, right?"

The living doll turned to her. _'Yes, she's not too far from here.'_ She smiled. _'Are you going to go get her?'_

"Yeah. I'm her tutor, right? I can't just leave her there." Naru dusted herself off again as she stood up. "Thank you."

She looked at Naru with a smile on her face and a twinkle in her eye. _'What for? I haven't told you where she is yet?'_

Naru smiled back. "Well, thanks for that too."

_'Of course.' _The magical doll asked the human girl another question._ 'So you've forgiven that child?'_

"Yeah. It was a stupid thing to argue about. And I'm not exactly innocent either."

The doll smiled at the young woman. _'Well then. I think you should pick up that other girl. Just keep going down the passageway outside to find her. You'll also find an exit if you turn right at the first intersection.' _The living doll then remembered something. _'Oh, and please do not tell Kei-kun about me.'_

"What?!?" Naru was surprised, to say the least. "Why?"

_'His promise to me wouldn't have any meaning if he didn't. I want him to remember on his own.'_

"But if you leave it up to that idiot, you'll be stuck here for a really long time!" Naru argued. "Can't I give him a hint or something?"

The doll nodded her head, _'I suppose that telling him about a new secret passage would be all right. Though you really should have more faith in him.'_

Naru looked down. "I guess you're right. He's a clumsy fool, but he always keeps his promises."

_'Yes. Even if it takes a thousand years, he'll do his best to keep his word.'_

Naru nodded, chuckling. "I don't think you have to wait that long, though. I was planning to write to him tomorrow, so I can tell him about it. He won't be back in a couple of months, though."

_'It's all right. Now, you should go and get that other girl.'_

"Ah, right! Thanks!" Naru waved as she ran out of the room.

_'Good luck.'_

It didn't occur to Naru until much later that she had forgotten to ask the doll's name.

-o-o-o-

"Where the hell am I?!?"

Asuna had been wandering the dusty passageways in the depths of the Hinata-sou for the better part of an hour now after she and Naru had fallen through the secret passageway. Confused at first, the middle-schooler decided that finding the way out was the best course of action. Unfortunately, she had not had much success in that.

"Is this place some sort of former ninja house or something? What kind of a weirdo builds secret passages in an inn?"

She had tried every trick she knew of that would allow her to retrace her steps. So far, all she had done was wander around in a circle.

"If that stupid tutor hadn't attacked me, I wouldn't be stuck in this mess." Asuna sighed. No, that wasn't true. It wasn't entirely her fault. _'Okay, maybe making fun of her boyfriend was a bit too much. Especially since the guy wasn't here to defend himself.'_

She'd have to apologize, the girl realized. "But that'll never happen, since I'M LOST IN THIS STUPID PLACE!!! DAMMIT!"

Asuna angrily punched a wall, tears of frustration streaming from her eyes.

"You know, I don't think that teacher you have a crush on would think that's attractive."

"Narusegawa-san!" Asuna looked relieved for a moment, but then covered it up again with a frown. Wiping away a few tears, she glared at her tutor. "Whaddya want now? Come to make fun of me again?"

Naru shook her head. "No, I'm not. I was worried about you."

"Worried? You're joking, right? I thought you'd be glad to get rid of me."

The older girl sighed. "Look, we don't have time for this. I know I wasn't being all that friendly upstairs. . ." Asuna snorted at that, which Naru ignored, "but I'm not here to pick a fight. I just want to get out of here."

"And you know the way out?" The middle-school student asked skeptically.

"I do live here you know. " Naru held out her hand. "Now come on!"

Asuna hesitated. "Why are you so willing to help me now?"

"Despite what you might think, I don't want to just leave you here to starve. Besides, what kind of a tutor would I be if I left you here?"

The younger girl stared at Naru for a while before taking the offered hand.

"Great, now let's get going!"

As they walked down the passageway, Asuna asked Naru, "Why in the world are there secret passageways in an old inn, anyway?"

Naru shrugged. "Personally, I think Keitaro's ancestors were crazy."

Both of them left it at that, though Naru had a niggling thought.

_'I have a feeling I'm forgetting something. . .'_

Eventually, the two were able to find the exit, which led to the outside of the inn. The two then headed back to Naru's room.

"Sorry," Asuna mumbled.

"What?"

"I said I'm sorry!" The shorter girl yelled. She bowed to Naru. "I'm sorry insulting you and your manager and for not accepting your apology earlier."

Naru smiled gently. "Apology accepted. I suppose I should apologize too. You know, about the whole thing with your teacher. Sorry about that. I didn't really mean it." The college student faced forward as she continued talking. "Actually, I was in the same position as you back at your age. I fell for an older man, my tutor."

"Eh?"

"Yeah, but I realized it was just a silly crush."

"Well, I guess you're wrong then. I really am in love with Takahata-sensei!"

"If you say so, kid," Naru smiled, obviously unbelieving of the younger girl's words.

"Hmph!" Asuna turned away from her tutor as they continued walking back to Naru's room.

"Aw, crap! I forgot to ask what the promise was!"

"Huh? What promise?' Asuna looked confusedly at her tutor.

Naru remembered that she wasn't alone. "Ah, er, it was just something that I forgot to ask one of the tenants! Don't worry about it!"

"Oookaaay. . ."

-o-o-o-

"Good job, Asuna! You're definitely getting the hang of these concepts! Now, in order for you to. . ."

Asuna yawned as the two tackled another math problem. _'Ugh, I wish I could get some sleep when I get home. But I still need to study then. . .'_

"You shouldn't push yourself too hard." Naru interrupted Asuna from her thoughts. "You didn't get a lot of sleep, did you?"

"Eh? How did you. . .?"

"You look like you're about to collapse." Naru shook her head. _'I should have realized it earlier.' _"No wonder you've been irritable. "

Asuna yawned again. "I need to pass this test, even if I have to study all night!"

The older girl leaned back and stretched her arms. "Resting and playing around is part of learning too. If you don't relax once in a while, you start to break down mentally and all that studying just becomes a burden. It's a sure path to failure."

Asuna looked at Naru skeptically. "And you've had experience with this? That really sounds fake."

Naru smirked. "Actually I do. I studied real hard the first time we took it together, with no breaks. And we failed."

Naru's young student blinked. "But. . .you had the top scores in the nation for the practice exams!"

"And that didn't do me a lot of good. But the second time, I decided not to force myself to study day and night without any breaks." The Toudai student smiled. "And I finally got in. So don't be so stubborn and try to take some time off once in a while."

"Hmm." Asuna began to consider Naru's words. "I guess that's a Toudai student for you. You do have some good things to say. Even if you're a aggressive shrew," she added with a teasing smirk.

Naru smiled back evilly. "Hmmph, this from a loudmouth dunce. But, if you can get that little lesson through your head, there might be hope for you yet."

"Gee, thanks for the encouragement sensei." The girl laced the last word with a great amount of sarcasm.

"You're welcome, munchkin."

-o-o-o-

Asuna, with Konoemon beside her, bowed to both Haruka and Naru. "Thank you very much for your help."

Naru waved her hand and laughed. "No problem. Just make sure you pass or I'll look bad."

Asuna snorts. "Like I need to fail todo that."

"Grr. ..little brat."

"Old hag." _'Calm down, calm down, don't want to start a fight. . .'_ Asuna smirked. "Well, anyway, thanks again. But tell your boyfriend to close off those secret passages will you? I don't think you want your guests to fall down there and starve to death."

"I told you he's not my boyfriend, you immature little runt!"

The two girls glared at each other.

Ignoring the two, Konoemon turned to Haruka. "Well then, thank you also for your help." He then whispered to Haruka. "And I'm glad you'll allow us to make sure that the item in question is kept under watch."

The owner of the Hinata Tea House flicked a few ashes off of her cigarette. "Just make sure they don't get noticed."

Both Naru and Asuna missed this exchange, however, as the two were once again yelling and pulling at each other's hair and face.

"You flat-chested, violent monkey brat!"

"Who's violent, you ugly gorilla hag with the big butt!"

Konoemon and Haruka sighed, then went to pull the two girls off of each other.

-o-o-o-

_. . .and finally that annoying little snot left! I hope we don't have any more troublesome guests while you're gone. Bad enough that I have to take up the slack for you while you're probably partying out there. Eheh, just kidding! But. . .you know, it's kind of boring now. That was the only excitement I've had for a while. . but don't worry about us! We're doing fine. Just keep having fun there, and chase your dreams, okay?_

Most of the letter had been about Naru's little tutoring session (though, as she promised, no mention was made of the mysterious living doll that she had met). Naru looked over at the last part of the sentence. "That sounds too cheesy."

The young woman erased the last part, then continued writing.

_Just keep having fun there, but don't slack off on your studies, okay? Well, then, until next time._

_Sincerely,  
__Narusegawa Naru_

_PS_

_Oh, and Keitaro? When you get back, could you look around the second floor for a hidden doorway? I found another passageway, and you might want to check out where it leads and map it along with the others we've found. I really don't think it's such a good idea to let Su and Sara do it. I'd do it myself, but I got lost when I fell in and I barely got out myself._

Naru chuckled in embarrassment. She really had forgotten how to get around that particular passageway. She tried finding the doll's room again, but had wound up getting lost. It was a good thing she had the foresight to tie a rope around herself to lead her back to the exit.

_I figured that if you were the one looking, you'd have better luck at it. After all, you seem to be really good at finding things, right Mr. Archaeologist? OK, take care!_

_Naru_

She folded up the letter, then sealed the envelope and put a stamp on it. "I'll send this tomorrow. It's Sunday today, after all."

The Toudai student leaned back on her chair. "I wonder how that Kagurazaka kid's doing?"

-o-o-o-

_The following Monday_

"You look happy," Konoka commented at her friend and roommate.

"Heh, heh, you noticed?" Asuna smiled back at Konoka. "Well, it's 'cause I'm feeling pretty good about today's test!"

"Oh, so you that tutor really helped you out for the history test, huh?"

"Yeah!" Asuna then paused. "Wait. . .history? Wasn't the test today for math?"

"Asuna, today is the history test on ancient Japan. Next week is the test for math. Don't tell me you got the two mixed up!"

Konoka stopped walking when she noticed her friend had not replied. She looked worriedly over at Asuna who just stood there stunned.

"Asuna?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"

-o-o-o-

OMAKE: Party On!

_(the set for "Let's Learn Magic", is still decorated for a party; everyone is milling about and eating the food on the buffet)_

KA: Well, can you blame me? We've missed doing the entire holiday season. So I'm just combining all of the parties into one huge one for everyone's benefit

Noel: No, you're just being lazy. And a tightwad. You could just do a "Let's Learn Magic" based on Moe.

KA: Should I bring out the maid costume again?

Noel: Shutting up.

Negi: Umm, aren't some of these the same decorations for the last party?

KA: Yes, but you'll notice that I also put up holiday decorations! _(smiles)_

_(everyone looks at the decorations and most shudders at the disturbing combinations, particularly the Santa Claus statue with a bloody chain saw and the decapitated head of Rudolph)_

Chachazero: I like it!

Tavi: You would. _(mutters) _Psycho freak.

Keitaro: _(pokes at the manger scene) _I don't think one of the Three Wisemen was a bat-winged gargoyle.

Naru: So you're saying you've left everything up forthree months now while throwing together some random decorations from the holiday season?"

KA: Yes. Yes, I have.

Everyone else: _(thinks) Moron._

KA: And the food's three months old too.

_(everyone pales, then stampedes towards the rest rooms)_

Noel: But I thought the caterer replaced the food.

KA: Yup. But they don't know that, do they?

Noel: You're evil.

_(after the misunderstanding is cleared up, everyone begins to relax; well, relax as much as they can, considering the décor)_

Noel: You know, this really isn't as fun as the last party.

KA: Well that's because we had a waitress to amuse us.

Noel: _(flips KA the finger)_

KA: Okay, how about showing them the latest trailers and screenshots of the Negima anime?

_(Keitaro walks up to the two)_

Keitaro: Err, are you sure about that? Someone showed a preview of the Love Hina anime to everyone in Hinata-sou before it came outand. . .well, I really don't want to know what the girls did to that guy.

KA: You worry too much. And even if worst comes to worst, I have a plan!

Keitaro: _(still skeptical)_ Uh huh. . .

_(KA steps up to the microphone on the stage)_

KA: Attention all Negima cast members! We will now be showing a slide show of the latest screenshots of Negima, as well as the newest trailers! If you would all gather into the theater to the right, we can begin the program!

_(the Negima cast goes into the theater)_

Keitaro: This is not going to end well.

_(after an hour or so, the theater doors suddenly explode outwards and a huge glow emanates from the darkness of the theater)_

Motoko: This killer intent. . .I haven't felt anything so powerful before. . .

_(the Negima cast marches out of the room)_

Negi: E, everyone, please calm down!

Misa, Madoka, and Sakurako, a.k.a. theCheerleader Trio: Our breasts are larger than that!

Chisame: Why the hell is my hair green?!?

Asuna: My eyes! I look like a space alien!

_(KA again steps up to the mike)_

KA: Now everyone, I know that many of you are frustrated at the trailers right now. So we have decided to provide you with an outlet for your anger!

_(A large, bear-shaped piñata is lowered from the ceiling; unusually enough, there seems to be some muffled noises coming from inside the piñata)_

KA: Now, please take these 2x4s and beat the bear to your heart's content!

_(the Negima cast, with the exception of a few like Negi, grab the pieces of wood and begin to beat the_ _piñata; several muffled yells of pain come from the bear)_

Tavi: Where's Noel? You'd think he'd be here beating the crap out of that bear too.

KA: He's around. _(looks at the beating)_ They're still pretty mad. Those trailers must have seriously pissed them off.

_(meanwhile, someone else has his own plans to stop the violence)_

Kamo: Well, looks like it's up to me to calm the girls down!

_(Kamo pours some alcohol into all of the punch bowls)_

KA: What are you up to?

Kamo: Eh?!? Uh, nothing, nothing,

_(the girls decide to take a break from beatingthe bearand get a drink; in no time at all, everyone has gotten a drink and is inebriated)_

Kamo: Yes! It's working!

KA: Aww, crap. _(turns to Kamo)_ You do realize most of the people in this room are underage?

Kamo: So?

KA: _(grabs Kamo, then hands him to a security officer, who popped out of nowhere)_ Here you go. Put him somewhere nice.

Security officer: Yessir! _(talks to Kamo)_ Well, it looks like we get to try out that new. . ."interrogation" room that creepy little doll designed for us!

Kamo: NOOOOOOOO!!!

_(Kamo is carried away)_

KA: _(looks at the now drunken cast and sighs)_ Now, what to do?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes:

Wooo! It's been a loooong time, hasn't it? Sorry about the delay, folks. I finally finished my undergraduate thesis, got my BA, and now I'm looking for a job. Stupid economy. I was also busy trying filling the application for JET Program. Plus there was Thanksgiving, my birthday, all of the Christmas shopping. And I was also watching Mao-chan. Cuuuuute! Yuriko and Chinami are my favorites! Then there were the Negima Japanese scans. They were just one blow after another (in a good way!). Oh and the upcoming Negima anime. Yay, 13 episode OVAthen a TV series! Ahem, back on topic. I was only able to do short fics while I was busy and I had to put this chapter on the back burner. Well, I hope I can get back to writing this. I wanted to get this in before New Year's Eve. Oh, well.

I also got the Love Hina Infinity fan book, so now I have a better idea of when "Magic and Memory" and this chapter takes place. Kanako arrives at Hinata-sou at the start of April 2001, so "Magic and Memory" should start at the end of February and continues throughout March, and the Brat and the Hag occurs around that time.

Moe wasn't originally supposed to talk to Naru in this. The first scenes I had involved Naru being guided by a mysterious voice to where Asuna was. However, after re-reading the Tokyopop translation, I noticed they put a reference to Moe in the dialogue. Ugh. And since one of the rules I set for myself in this fic is keeping it canon as much as possible (yes, even with regards to the Tokyopop translation, unless it's an absolutely stupid addition), Moe gets her own scenes! Also, the reason I wanted Moe in this chapter is for another idea I had. Come on, with a doll mage in Negima, it's kind of hard not to use Moe in a fic involving a Negima and LH crossover! But I think it's kind of obvious that the Moe-Naru conversation wasn't in my original plans. I'm not too satisfied with how that turned out, especially with Naru's moping.

I also had some trouble finding a spark for the Naru-Asuna argument. The arguments themselves were easier to write, but providing a reason was a bit troublesome. After all, Asuna's less prone to being violent when she's angry compared to Naru. Asuna also has a pretty good head on her shoulders. Then I figured, "Hmm, Asuna studying all night equals grumpy Asuna! Naru crashing into grumpy Asuna results in instant argument!" I also figured that Takamichi would be another sore spot I could use.

The omake was short this time. Sorry, sorry. For some reason, I couldn't get a lot out for this and my brain kept insisting on making it a setup for the next omake. I know I'm not satisfied with this one. Bleh.

Alrighty, go reviewer's corner!

**Akuma-sama: **Hmm, as for where I get the Negima scanlations, I get them from Meow's websites. Just Google "Meow" and "Negima" and the first two links should have them. They're up to chapter 64 though. As for the Japanese scans, Google "Point-blank" and "Negima", though you'll need Bittorrent to get the scans. You'd probably like chapter 76, heh heh. Also, chapter 79 has a cute pic of Asuna, Konoka, and Setsuna in Santa clothes. Though I especially like Setsuna's stocking cap. Two words: Cat. Ears. _(swoons)_ She makes nekomimi look good.

**petran:** Heh heh, yeah. You can't go wrong with a cute psycho doll! Also, thanks for the Negima trailer screening idea! It's a bit different from what you suggested, but it still gave me a good excuse for the setup for the next omake. Three of my complaints about the Negima anime were in the omake, but I hope it's fixed. Ah well, I'm just glad Negima's being animated.

**Homura: **Yup, Setsuna will eventually be making an appearance. However, as you've probably noticed, I write slower than a turtle stuck in molasses. But so help me, I will get to Setsuna!!!

**bdisaster: **Thanks! I'm glad you liked it. Cool, you're in Kanagawa? What's it like over there? When I was doing the application for the JET program, I put Kanagawa as one of my choices since I heard the climate was pretty good (actually that's the reason for my choices on where to be placed; I get sick way too easily in colder climates).

Random thoughts:

The latest Del Rey translations. Oh. My. Goddess.

SOUTHERN MASTER?!? SOUTHERN MASTER?!?

I can't believe it. Despite the fact that it makes a lot of the dialogue nonsense, they keep up the mistake for two chapters! Plus there are all the mistakes with the other names (Negi's sister being called Anya, which I thought they fixed in the second volume, and Chao Lingshen's name, for example). Arrrgggh! I also don't like the sarcastic tone they gave Setsuna. She's supposed to be polite and formal most of the time.

It looks like the official translation for Kamo's name is Albert Chamomile. I'll stick with that as the full name, but I'll keep the nickname as Kamo instead of Chamo for the fic, since I think Kamo looks better.

I'd put my thoughts on the recent chapters of Negima (65 to 79), but that would take up waaay too much space. Suffice to say, I've done a lot of XD-ing and "Awwww"-ing and the sort. Sayo just went on my favorite character list too. Cute and clumsy, she reminds me a bit of Shinobu if she were playing Casper the Friendly Ghost. Chachamaru's chapter also made me go "awwww". Hakase's morning look is cute too. Definitely didn't expect Satsuki Yotsuba to be one of the people Eva respects. And Negi's past. . .wow! Also, Nekane's got some sexy legs, rrrrowwrrr. I want her to visit her brother soon! More Nekane! Now!

I recall someone calling Negima "Harem Potter". I can't help but think how appropriate that is considering the most recent chapters. XD

Okay, well, off to work on the next chapter. As usual, feel free to offer your thoughts with a review! Constructive criticism is appreciated, but flames are not and will be ignored. Thank you all for reading!


	10. Correspondence

A Little Bit of Magic: Correspondence

A fanfiction by Kamui Archetype

Disclaimer: Love Hina, Negima, and the characters in these series are the property of Ken Akamatsu and whatever companies, organizations, etc. are involved in their production. The original characters in this story and the storyline are my creations. It's 'cause I made 'em, ya know. The good thing about them is I don't have to feed them like puppies. Plus I can abuse them any way I want and no one can stop me!

Spoilers up to Chapter 80 of Negima and to the end of Love Hina. Also, there are some spoilers for Ground Defense Force Mao-chan in the omake. And a few games and anime as well. Yay! I've spoiled even more things for people!

Oh right, better put a second disclaimer in the bottom for these too.

_'These'_ are thoughts

»These« are in English

#These# are just general noises and sound effects, like coughing, things hitting people's heads, etc.

Thanks to Akuma-sama for giving me some more ideas to use with a part of the omake, and also thanks to petran for giving me a way to end it, as well as for proofreading.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_From a letter dated on April 01, 2001_

**»Dear Noel,**

**Hi! How are you doing? I'm just writing to say thanks. I didn't expect the reward for my help to be this much though! You weren't kidding when you said you guys were well funded.**

**Seta and Jody send their regards. They've been busy working with the USMA group on the Tegdig cult site. But since my studies here are about to be finished, I've been spending more time in the classroom than in the field (but my professors tell me I'm doing well). I haven't been able to work with them on the site as much as I want to, but I do try to help out when I can. The USMA team was very friendly.**

**I also got a letter from Narusegawa right around the time you left. It looks like she had a bit of a rough time herself. You remember those secret passageways in the dorms that I told you about? It looks like there's another one that I have to map. **

**Thanks again for helping me out with the whole magic thing from my past. There was something else that I remembered a few days after you left. I think that wizard's name started with an N. I hope that gives you a few more leads. Well then, take care.**

**Sincerely,  
U****rashima Keitaro«**

-o-o-o-

_From a letter dated on April 9, 2001_

**»Dear Keitaro,**

**Hey man, how's it going? Heh heh, I told you you'd like what you were getting! And that's just what we pay for non-USMA affiliates! You'll get even more now that you've signed up! I'm glad to hear that your studies are going great. I'm kind of sad that you're leaving though. Well, that doesn't mean we won't stop corresponding, right?**

**I just got the latest report back from the clean-up team. They were really impressed with your knowledge with regards to the Turtle Civilization! I knew that you were going to make a good contact for us! Hey, send me your autograph sometime so I can show it off when you're a famous archaeologist, OK? Hee hee!**

**Secret passages? You know, you could make some money if you map all of those out and give tours. But then again, I doubt you'd want your tenants' privacy to be disturbed, especially considering how you described a few of them!**

**Ah, good thing you remembered that! I've just started going through the post-war records. Ugh, what a mess! I guess it's understandable. They were all too busy dealing with the more serious after-effects of the war than with keepingthe records in good order. The fact that our mystery mage was foreign-born and could use a rare high-level spell helps narrow it down, but it's still going to be tough digging through this. That clue you provided is very much welcome. I'll tell you when I've made some progress Oh, and Tavi also sends his regards. Until next time.**

**Your friend,  
****Noel Cobalt Roxas Orlando«**

-o-o-o-

_April 21, 2001_

**»Subject: Hi again! Sorry about the lack of letters!**

**Hey there, Noel! I'm sending this e-mail from Hinata-sou. Yup, I'm finally back in Japan. That's why I haven't been able to write back to you lately. I was busy getting ready for the trip back, then I find out my sister was there too! I had to deal with a whole bunch of other stuff too. . .eheh, it's not really interesting though.**

**I hope you don't mind if we do most of our correspondence by e-mail. It's a bit more convenient to. . .«**

"Keitaro! Did you remember about that thing I told you?" Naru walked up to Keitaro. _'I can't say anything about a talking doll in front of everyone else. They'll think I'm crazy!' _"Well, did you go?"

_'Thing? Oh, she must mean going dealing with the paperwork for transferring the credits from my American classes to Toudai. Good thing Narusegawa reminded me earlier.'_ Keitaro turned away from the e-mail he was writing. "Yeah, I took care of it."

"Oh, good! Can you tell me how to get there then? I, er, forgot."

"What? Narusegawa, you should know how to get there!"

"No I don't! That's why I'm asking you!"

Everyone, with the exception of Kanako (who had an annoyed look on her face), just ignored the fight, as usual.

"But, you've gone there before I have, so you should. . ."

"Idiot! Just because I've been there first doesn't mean I remember the way!"

"But, but. . ."

"Oh forget it!" Naru stormed off.

"Narusegawa!" Keitaro ran of to calm down Naru. Kanako followed with an "Onii-chan!"

"Hmm, Naru's been taking it easy on Keitaro lately." Kitsune observed with a smirk. "She didn't even use a Naru Punch on him."

A few seconds later, however, proved Kitsune's words wrong as Keitaro went hurtling through the roof of the dorms.

Meanwhile, a lonely doll sat in a dusty room, still waiting.

-o-o-o-

_August 18, 2001_

"Hello?"

"Hello, Mutsumi-chan.. How are you doing?"

"Granny Hina! I'm fine, thank you. How about you and Kanako? You two did leave all of a sudden without even saying hello!"

"Ha ha, I'm sorry, dear. I wish I could have stayed a bit longer, but my travel plans wouldn't have let me. Anyway, we're doing well. Kanako's sleeping right now. She was a bit annoyed that we we're headed towards Antarctica, though."

"That's good to hear. Well, we're all doing fine here. Especially Kei-kun and Naru-chan!" Mutsumi giggled as she remembered accidentally interrupting the start of a rather. . .intimate meeting between her two best friends.

Hina grinned. "Hmm, I see. Although I'm wondering. . .are you all right with this?"

"Oh Granny, you know the answer." Mutsumi smiled. "I want to see them be happy together."

"Yes. I suppose I'm just getting senile and forgetting a lot of things in my old age." Hina joked.

"Lying isn't very nice, Granny. You're still as energetic as ever."

"Ha ha, as you say, dear." Hina sighed. "Nagi would have been happy to hear that his spell did what it should."

Mutsumi nodded, even though she knew Grandma Hina couldn't see the action. "I'm glad that his spell let me remember my memories of Kei-kun and Na-chan clearly. Hee hee, though I didn't recognize them at first. At least I was able to help then when I can." Mutsumi then made a request to former owner of Hinata-sou. "Granny, would you mind giving him my thanks for helping Naru-chan and Kei-kun?"

"Well, I would dear, if I could still reach him. He apparently disappeared eight years ago. Some even say he's dead."

"Oh no. . ." A trace of sadness entered Mutsumi's voice, which Grandma Hina picked up on.

"Now, now, don't worry dear. Nagi's tougher than a cockroach. I'm sure that fool's just gotten himself lost somewhere in this world. I'll be sure to give him your thanks when he pops up again."

"Thank you, Granny," Mutsumi stated, relieved.

"Well then, I have to go. The reception's getting worse and I don't think I'll be able to keep talking. Give my love to everyone there."

"All right. Talk to you later, Granny."

"You too, Mutsumi-chan."

-o-o-o-

_From an e-mail dated November 11, 2001_

**»Subject: Something odd**

**Hi Noel. I just noticed something strange going on. You remember how I mentioned that this one apartment complex that burned down a while back was just finished being rebuilt? Yeah, the same one where my friend Mutsumi used to stay in. Well, I got sent airborne again recently (yeah yeah, laugh it up) and as I was flying over it, I noticed that one of the new tenants there was using a magic circle. . . it looked the same as the one you used back in the dig earlier this year. I just thought you might like to know about this. Also, I wanted to know if there's any danger to the people in Hinata. I hope it's nothing, though.**

**Keitaro**

**PS**

**Would you please stop teasing me and Narusegawa by sending us phone numbers for wedding planners? How did you manage to get them? They're local ones!«**

-o-o-o-

_From an e-mail dated November 12, 2001_

**»Subject: Kanto Magic Association contact number**

**I've attached a file with the various telephone numbers to contact the Kanto Magic Association and other agencies that specialize in this. They can probably respond the fastest. I suggest contacting them immediately. Don't forget to mention you're a contact for the USMA.**

**Noel**

**PS**

**How did I get them? The Internet. But all right, I'll stop. Spoilsport.«**

-o-o-o-

_From an e-mail dated November 13, 2001_

**»Subject: False alarm**

**I've called them and they told me it was one of their people. Apparently, they're watching over an artifact somewhere here in this city, but they wouldn't tell me what it was. They said it wasn't anything dangerous though, but they just don't want anyone stealing it. Well, sorry for the false alarm.**

**Keitaro**

**PS**

**Sending us those suggestions for honeymoon locations along with the Kanto Magic Association phone numbers isn't much better than the wedding planners, you know.«**

-o-o-o-

_From an e-mail dated November 17, 2001_

**»Subject: Okay, okay, I'll stop!**

**I know you were upset about my teasing you about Naru, but was it really necessary to send my address to a spammer? I keep getting these weird e-mails with the subject "411 j00r 7UR713z 4r3 B310nG 70 UzZ!!!111LOL!!!"**

**Also, a funny thing happened. Our financial department got a bill for a truckload of bananas that was delivered to a certain place in Japan. More precisely, a certain location in Kanagawa. It was delivered on the same day I started getting that weird spam e-mail. You wouldn't happen to know anything about THAT, WOULD YOU KEITARO?**

**Noel«**

-o-o-o-

_From an e-mail dated August 25, 2002_

**»Subject: Found it! But. . .**

**Hey Keitaro. I have some good news and some bad news. The good news is, I finally found out who your mysterious mage is. You know, I was shocked at who it was. I really couldn't believe it! The man from your past was none other than the Thousand Master himself! To think you had met _THE _Thousand Master! The legendary mage himself! You really are amazing!**

**Eheh, sorry, I guess I should explain what the big deal is, right? Well, to be brief, the Thousand Master is considered to be _THE_** **Magician of Magicians, the most powerful mage to have existed thus far. Rumors say that his nickname came from the fact that he knows a whopping ONE THOUSAND spells! Can you believe that?!? That must have taken a lot of studying! Plus his strength and his accomplishments during the war are the stuff of legends in the wizardry circles! The Thousand Master is someone many of us look up to! That Destiny Bind spell he used on you must have been like nothing!**

**Ah, I apologize, I really shouldn't spend so much time gushing over him. Well, at least we know your mystery man now. It also took me a bit more digging to find his real name. It's not as well known as his usual moniker. The Thousand Master's true name is Nagi Springfield. He's actually from England. But the bad news is, he supposedly died nine years ago. But something keeps bothering me about that. . .well, nevermind. So, what should we do now? Do you want to go look for some relatives? Since you can't give the Thousand Master your thanks personally like you said you wanted to in your previous letter, you could give it to his relations. It's just a suggestion. Well then, I'll talk to you later. It seems the old pervert has another job for me. **

**Noel«**

-o-o-o-

_From an e-mail dated August 27, 2002_

**»Subject: About the relatives**

**Hmm. I'm not so sure. It would have been great to thank Mr. Springfield, but I guess that's not possible. And I really don't want to bother his relatives. . .Let me think about it for a bit, OK?**

**Keitaro«**

-o-o-o-

_From an e-mail dated August 29, 2002_

**»Subject: An idea**

**Well, how about this? I'll keep looking for their addresses and then send them to you when I find it. You can decide then what you want to do with them. Personally, I think they might be happy to hear from someone the Thousand Master helped. But that's just my opinion.**

**Noel«**

-o-o-o-

_From an e-mail dated May 2, 2003_

**»Subject: Well, well, well. . .**

**I think I found something that may interest you. Nagi apparently has two relations. One of them is living in England right now and works at the Meldiana School of Magic. The other one is around ten years old, but, get this, he's a teacher in Mahora Academy over there in Japan! Wow, this kid must be some sort of prodigy! Well, I guess that's to be expected from the son of the Thousand Master. The kid's name is Negi Springfield. . .«**

-o-o-o-

OMAKE: Any Other Ideas?

KA: Hello, everyone. I know you were all expecting "Let's Learn Magic With Negi-sensei" to resume this chapter, but, well, someone managed to spike the drinks and…

_(cut to the aftermath of the party, with almost everyone drunk and unconscious; Ku Fei is accosting a coatrack)_

Ku: He…hey, youuuussshh jerk! You…you should apo…apolo…apoly…shay yer shorry fer bumpin' inta me! Or elsh!

Coatrack: …

Ku: Yah ashked fer it! Have…have a taysht of mah Drunken Fisht tech…tech…attack thingy!

_(Ku Fei attempts a clumsy punch, misses, then promptly loses her balance and hits her head on the wall, knocking herself unconscious; focus back to KA)_

KA: Yeeeeaaaah…so, it looks like we'll have to skip it again. And how the hell did you two manage to stay sober?

_(the question, and KA's pointing finger, is directed at Noel and Tavi)_

Tavi: We don't drink alcohol, remember? We skipped the punch as soon as we smelled it.

KA: So why didn't you guys keep the others from overdoing it? You know we have this omake to do. _(looks at Noel)_ Plus you had enough time to stop them from drinking more after you got out of the piñata.

Noel: It's not like this chapter had any magic going on. _(frowns)_ Besides, I'm still pissed about the dressing me up as a maid. And the beating. They all deserve to get the hangover later for that. I was hoping you'd be unconscious too. _(glares at KA)_

KA: Too bad. And why didn't you stop Shinobu and Kanako from getting drunk? They did treat you pretty nicely, even with that cute little dress you were wearing. _(KA snickers at the memory)_

Noel: I tried, but…_(teary-eyed)_ they're scary when they're drunk!!! Plus Shinobu did the puppy dog eyes on me afterwards when I tried again!

KA: Wuss.

Sayo: _(head pops through Noel's chest) _Wheeee! Ahm a burshting through yer chesht!!!

Noel: _(blinks and looks down) _. . .

KA: I didn't know you've seen Alien.

Sayo: Alien? Whazzat? _(falls unconscious and goes right through Noel and the floor)_

KA: . . .How the hell can a ghost get drunk?

Tavi: _(looks at Noel) _Did. . .did she just fall through your crotch?

Noel: _(blushing) _Shut up.

KA: Well, anyways, with everyone drunk and otherwise incapacitated, we can freely hold our meeting. I'd like to think up of other things to put in the omake, should something like this happen again. I was already planning this, before but now is a good time as any to do it. Plus, maybe I can get new fic ideas too!

Noel: Question.

KA: Yes?

Noel: Why the hell _(points at Sanders)_ is the old pervert here?!?

Sanders: _(smacks Noel upside the head)_ I have good ideas youngin', so show some respect!

KA: That's enough! The old goat wanted to throw out a few things. I didn't see the harm in that. Now, let's get back on track. I figured now would be a good time to do a bit of brainstorming, since the LH and Negima cast is unconscious.

Tavi: Why does that matter?

KA: Considering what you three chuckleheads might think up, if they're out like a light they're less likely to hurt us.

Noel: What if some of them wake up early?

KA: With the amount of alcohol Kamo-kun put in the punch? Not likely. _(smiles) _Besides, if that happens, I'll just do a Kawarimi and leave you to take the brunt of the attack.

Noel: I hate you so very, very much.

KA: Yes, yes, you curse my very existence and wish that heaven and hell would smite me, blah, blah, blah. Could we get on with this? You, old man, _(points to Sanders) _show me what you've got.

Sanders: All right! You boys are definitely going to like this! It's set during Periods 61-62, when 3-A went to Ayaka's private island.

_(scene start!)_

_**"A, ah, Kono-chan, can't I change into my normal swimsuit?" Setsuna looked down at the skimpy bikini that Konoka insisted she try out and blushed. **_

_**"Aaahn, that's not very fun, Se-chan! You should try other swimsuits too!" Konoka herself was wearing a rather daring two-piece. Both girls were sitting on one of the decks on Ayaka's private island, eating some ice cream. The rest of 3-A had decided to take a rest from the activities of the day and were now taking an afternoon nap.**_

_**"Oh, you've got a bit of ice cream on your cheek." Konoka began to lean over, presumably to clean off the mess.**_

_**"I can wipe it off myself Kono-cha. . .!" The Shinmeiryuu practitioner's eyes widened in shock as Konoka licked the ice cream stain off. "O. .. oujou-sama!!!"**_

_**"Didn't I tell you. . ." Konoka crawled over the table and caressed Setsuna's blushing face. "to call me Kono-chan?" **_

_**"Ko. ..Kono-chan. . ." Setsuna trembled as Konoka began untying the knot that held. . .**_

_(in a move worthy of Naru or Motoko, Noel smashes Sander's face into the table the group is sitting around with a punch)_

Noel: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!?

Sanders: _(pulls face out of table) _Ow, damn, you hit hard when you want to. _(grins the wide, toothy grin that all elderly perverts have) _A shojou-ai scene that would lead into a lemon? What are you stupid?

Noel: I KNOW WHAT THAT WAS!!! THE QUESTION WAS RHETORICAL!!!

Sanders: What's the problem, boy? Why are you getting bent all out of shape about this?

Noel: _(points to the fic's rating) _You see that? It says PG-13. P. G. 13. You can't just dump a lemon in this fic!!! It'll get taken down!

Sanders: Just get the boss to change it, then. Problem solved! _(grins pervertedly)_

Noel: What?!? No way in hell!!! Then we won't appear immediately when people click on the Love Hina link! _(turns angrily towards KA)_ And you! Take responsibility for this!

_(both men facefault as they see KA sleeping; Tavi is poking him with a stick)_

Tavi: Hmm, wonder why he fell asleep through something like that.

KA: _(wakes up)_ Urr. . ? Oh, sorry, old man, I fell asleep right when you said "You boys are definitely going to like this!". I find your voice pretty sleep-inducing. _(a vein pops up on Sander's forehead at Noel's statement) _So what's your idea about again?

Noel: He was planning to do a lemon! As the author, I demand that you keep the propriety of this fic within the grounds of the rating you put on it, regardless of how tenacious the boundaries are!!!

KA: Wow, that's a lot of big words there. Well, whatever prude.

Noel: _(now screeching) _I AM NOT A PRUDE!!! I AM JUST ENSURING THAT THIS FIC IS NOT REMOVED FOR ITS CONTENT!!!

KA, Sanders, Tavi: _(thinking) Prude._

KA: Sorry old man, looks like your idea's out. Well then, _(looks at Tavi) _you, mangy mustelid, what about you?

Tavi: Well, I've got three scenes for a parody fic. . .

_(parody start!)_

_**(A man's head pops up out of the water. He swims towards a ledge hidden from the guards and attempts to take off his scuba gear, without much success. Meanwhile, a trench-coated man speaks to several guards.)**_

_**Trench-coated man: Stay alert! He'll be through here, I know it. I'm going to go swat down a couple of bothersome flies.**_

_**(The man steps into the elevator. The guards wait until the man is no longer in sight.)**_

_**Guard A: Screw his orders. Let's play Pokemon!**_

_**Guard B: Dude, you have Pokemon Colosseum, right? And you moved some of the Pokemon from that into the Game Boy game, right? Trade me one of the Gold/Silver Pokemon that you could got from that!**_

_**(Meanwhile, after several minutes of struggling, the hidden infiltrator kneels down and touches the side of his face, activating the codec)**_

_**Man: Umm, I'm having trouble taking my scuba gear off. . .**_

_**Woman's Voice: Idiot. You're supposed to take it off during the elevator scene.**_

_**Man: Oh, right. Thanks, Aunt Haruka.**_

_**Haruka: It's Colonel Urashima!**_

_**Man (aw, who are we kidding, we all know it's Keitaro): S, sorry. **_

_**(Keitaro then attempts to stealthily sneak towards the locker near the elevator, hoping that he could hide there while waiting for the elevator)**_

_**Keitaro: (Looks at his name) I thought I was code-named Solid Turtle?**_

_**(Keitaro's name in the script changes to Turtle)**_

_**Turtle: (Stares at the script) On second thought. . .**_

_**(Screw you. You wanted it to be Turtle, now suck it up and take it like a man) **_

_**Turtle: (Sighs despondently) Fine. . .**_

_**(As he is walking towards his destination, he slips on a puddle of water and smashes into several of the crates stacked on top of each other throughout the area. Fortunately, the crates fall on top of the guards, who are still too busy to notice the gigantic objects that crush them to a bloody pulp)**_

_**Turtle: Oops. **_

_**(Turtle quickly runs into the elevator, which had just conveniently arrived. As the elevator ascends, Turtle is now able to take off his scuba gear and reveal his face, which is pretty pointless as we already knew that it's Keitaro. The title screen appears)**_

_**MECHA GEAR TAMA: THE TWIN TURTLES **_

_(Tavi pops in for a second)_

Tavi: That's right, it's based of off Twin Snakes! Eat it, Metal Gear fanboys, eat it! Mwahahahahahahahahah!!!

KA: Okay, that's enough, no need to piss off the Metal Gear fans that hate TTS. The last thing I need is hate mail from them.

Noel: Didn't you like TTS?

KA: Yeah, but I'd rather not have my mailbox full of letter bombs. Let's just show the next scene.

_(Now back to the program already in progress)_

_**(The Cyborg Ninja, who looks unusually feminine, staring down Turtle, a.k.a. Keitaro. Su, playing the part of Otacon, opens the locker and sits inside, but leaves the door open)**_

_**Ninja: (Not noticing Su left the door open) Hah! Fine! Watch from your box seat!**_

_**Su: Okies!**_

_**(Su takes out some popcorn and begins munching while Turtle and the Ninja stare at her incredulously)**_

_**Turtle: (Shakes head) A, anyway. . .I need that girl. Keep your hands off her.**_

_**Ninja: (Seductively) I'd rather have my hands on you.**_

_**Turtle: (Shocked) HUH?!?**_

_**Ninja: (Still with a breathy, seductive voice) Now, make me feeeeel it. . .make me feel alive again. . .(The last two words are said with a sensual moan)**_

_**(The two begin fighting. . .well, more like the Ninja disappearing and reappearing all over the lab trying to grab Turtle's naughty bits while he tries to get away from her. Eventually, Turtle accidentally trips and grabs onto the Ninja's chest when she pops up in front of him. His hands finds two incredibly soft yet firm objects on the Ninja's chest)**_

_**Ninja: Aaah, onii-chan! **_

_**Turtle: Ka. . .Kanako?!?**_

_**(You're supposed to call her Black Cat. You know, this parody's version of Grey Fox? She's the closest thing to a ninja in LH, so. . .)**_

_**Black Cat, a.k.a. Kanako: (Moans) That's it! I remember your touch!**_

_**(. . .Is there something you'd like to tell us, Keitaro?)**_

_**Turtle: (Removes his hand from Kanako in a panic) I'm innocent! I never did anything! This was just an accident! She's my sister, dammit!**_

_**Su: Ooooh. . .Keitaro's a naughty boy!**_

_(Everyone, with the exception of Tavi, sweatdrops; Noel is twitching violently)_

KA: . . .Ooooookay, next scene, please.

Tavi: Yessir! Urk! _(Noel smashes his hand into Tavi and begins grinding him into the table)_

_(scene start!)_

_**(Liquid Turtle's face is hidden in the shadows)**_

_**Liquid: Do you know who I am? I always knew that one day I would meet you. The man who stole what was rightly mine. . .the man who stole my birthright. Me? I'm the man you stole everything good from. And now, after the sacrifice of our brothers... after 30 long years, finally the two of us meet. The brother of light and the brother of dark.**_

_**(Liquid sweatdrops as he sees that Turtle has fallen asleep because of the speech)**_

_**Liquid: (steps into the light and in front of Turtle and begins slapping him several times) Oi! Wake up!**_

_**Turtle: (Wakes up) Huh? (Looks at Liquid with a bored expression) Wow, Ranba Ru is playing Liquid. (sarcastically) That's a big surprise.**_

_**Liquid, a.k.a. Ranba Ru: (Shrugs) I needed to get away from Amalla for a bit. That woman's insatiable in bed!**_

_**Turtle: (Sweatdrops) TMI, man.**_

_(everyone shakes their head at the how pathetic the scene is)_

KA: _(thinking) 'This gets worse every time.' (looks at Tavi and shakes his head) _Just show the last one, please.

_(final scene, start!)_

_**(Turtle walks into the frozen warehouse for the next boss fight. He notices something amiss)**_

_**Turtle: Err, aren't I supposed to be fighting whoever's playing Vulcan Raven right about now? (looks at script) Vulcan Titmouse? That's. . .kind of perverted, isn't it?**_

_**(The titmouse is a tiny songbird. Who's the one who thought it was perverted?)**_

_**Turtle: (Blushes) W. . .well, it's still a crappy name!**_

_**(He hears someone panting heavily, trying to pull up a very large and heavy object)**_

_**Turtle: What the. . .?**_

_**(A diminutive figure suddenly appears on top of one of the stacks of crates, dragging, or attempting to drag, a large vulcan cannon, the kind usually found on a fighter aircraft, with her)**_

_**Turtle: S, Sara?!? (Looks at the weapon she has dropped) How the heck did you even manage to move that thing?!?**_

_**Sara a.k.a. Vulcan Titmouse: (Collapses, panting heavily) Sh. . .shut. . .up. . . dork. . .**_

_**(Hey, she was the closest thing we have to a Native American in the Love Hina cast; we would have gotten Motoko for the part because of the whole spiritual thing, but she was adamant about not using guns, i.e. she threatened to dismember us)**_

Sanders: Worst. Metal. Gear. Parody. Ever.

Noel: At least it was better than your fic, ya perverted old goat.

KA: Are you still going on about that? Well, never mind, let's just move on. _(looks at Noel)_ So what tripe have you brought?

Noel: Better than what we've seen so far! It's a Negima/Ichigeki Sacchuu!! Hoihoi-san fic! It's really good!

KA: I'll be the judge of that.

_(scene start!)_

_**AD YEAR 2003, MAHORA ACADEMY - DUE TO THE MAGICAL ENERGIES FROM THE LAND THE ACADEMY WAS BUILT UPON, HOUSE PESTS IN THE AREA HAVE BECOME IMMUNE TO ALL INSECTICIDES. TO FIGHT AGAINST THEM, ONE YOUTHFUL-LOOKING MAGE, WITH THE HELP OF THE MAHORA ROBOTICS CLUB, HAS DEVISED AN UNUSUAL SOLUTION…**_

_**ONE-SHOT INSECT KILLER!! CHACHAZERO-SAN!!!**_

_**It was a quiet evening in the academy city of Mahora, so quiet that it seemed as if the night breeze itself was taking care not to rustle any leaves, lest it disturb those sleeping. However, in a pretty log cabin within the city, several tiny intruders lurked. Dark, miniature forms dashed across the floor, the darkness providing them an opportunity that they could not take in the illumination of daytime. Brazenly, they skittered out of the nooks and crannies that they hid themselves in, ready to plunder the home of whatever they desired. These filthy intruders were the bane of every household in civilization, feared by some, hated by many. Fast, agile, resilient against the measures taken by man, they were the ones rumored to be the ultimate survivors.**_

_**They were the cockroaches.**_

KA: _(interrupting) _Boooooring! Skip to the killing part already!

_(scene skip!)_

_**Scurrying quickly to the kitchen, one of the roaches caught up with its fellows, who had all spotted a slice of cake that had been left by the owner on the table. Seeing the others hesitating, the enterprising roach quickly rushed in the direction of the table, hoping to grab the first bite before the other roaches could get their grubby mouths on it.**_

_**#RATATATATAT!!!#**_

_**With a burst of fire, the cockroach exploded into a cloud of chitin and interstitial fluid, its legs scattering all over the floor as a hail of metal ripped its body to pieces. The roach's head was torn off and landed near the direction where the gunfire had originated.**_

_**#RATATATATAT!!!#**_

_**Several more bursts resulted in the massacre of a few more of the insects. The other pests quickly scattered upon the gruesome death of their comrades, all thoughts of seizing the prize gone from their minds. Had the roaches any mental capacity, these survivors would have whispered to themselves of a demonic goddess who wielded weapons that roared like thunder and sent many of their kind to whatever afterlife there was for insects. Her footsteps would be the death knell for those unfortunate enough to hear it.**_

_**#Squeak, squeak#**_

_**Had the survivors the capacity to feel fear, they would have been shaking in whatever corner they were hiding as the huntress searched for them.**_

_**#Squeak, squeak, CRUNCH!!!#**_

_**"Eeeeeeew, I stepped on one of them! You stupid little bugs, I'll make sure to make your dying moments a lot longer!!!"**_

_**With that threat, the magically animated doll known as Chachazero, Ministrum Magi to one Evangeline A. K. McDowell, began scraping the head of the cockroach that she had stepped on with a rather large knife while shouldering the miniaturized firearm she had just used.**_

Noel: _(smiling) _I enjoyed writing the killing part.

Tavi: I would think that you've been hanging around Chachazero for too long if I didn't know you've always been like this.

KA: Well. . .it's okay. _(pause) _For tripe. _(another pause) _I guess.

Noel: Well, if you didn't like it, I have another submission! It's a Rozen Maiden-LH-Negima-Mao-chan fusion!

KA: _(sighs)_ Whatever.

Noel: _(looks for it) _Hey, where did it go? _(smacks fist in palm) _Oh, I left it in my dressing room! I'll be right back! _(runs off)_

KA: Well, while we're waiting, do you two have anymore ideas?

Tavi: Just one more! _(hands KA the script)_

KA: _(eyebrow twitches as he looks at the script handed to him) _A. . .Battle Royale-Negima fusion?

_(scene start!)_

_**Negi: (drops the remote detonator for the explosive collars, unwilling to blow up of one of his students as an example) No! I won't do it! (Runs to a corner and begins sobbing)**_

_**Chachazero: (Also wearing an explosive collar) I'll do it! In fact, I'll blow us all up! (Tries to fly over and grab the detonator)**_

_**Class 3-A: NOOOOOO!!! **_

_**(Everyone, with the exception of Negi, who is still sobbing in the corner, dogpiles the psychotic doll)**_

KA: _(narrows eyes) _You realize that Nekane and the Negima fans would torture us for all eternity if we try to get Negi to blow up all of Class 3-A, right? _(turns to Sanders)_ How about you, old man? And no lemons this time. Giving Noel heart attacks is my job.

Sanders: Don't worry, lad! It's pretty clean this time. It's a Negima-Casper the Friendly Ghost fusion!

KA: . . .You're kidding, right?

_(scene start!)_

_**Sayo: (Looking fearfully at her aunts) But. . .but. . .**_

_**Evangeline: (Stares coldly at her niece) No more excuses! I won't tolerate having a ghost who wants to make friends in this family!**_

_**Chachazero: Yeah! And if you fail, I get to tear you to pieces!**_

_**Sayo: (Confused) But we're ghosts. How can you do that!**_

_**Eva: (Rolls eyes) We've been around longer than you have. Don't you think we'd have found a way to torture even other ghosts by now?**_

_**Chachazero: Heh heh heh, yeah! How do you think they torture souls in hell?**_

_**Sayo: (Whimpers in fright)**_

_**Chachamaru: You do not have to worry if you succeed. All you have to do is scare one person. We even found one for you.**_

_**Chachazero: Yeah, we figured you'd be too incompetent to even look for an easy mark, so we looked around. (Hands Sayo a picture of Negi)**_

_**Sayo: (Thinking) 'Waa, what a cute little boy!'**_

_**Eva: Now don't screw up this time! Chachamaru!**_

_**Chachamaru: Yes. (turns to Sayo) I apologize for this Say. . .er, niece.**_

_**Sayo: Huh?**_

_**(Chachamaru grabs Sayo and throws her out of the house)**_

_**Sayo: WAAAAAAHHH!!!**_

_**(Later, Sayo flies over and hides behind a tree, watching Negi leave school)**_

_**Sayo: Okay, Sayo, you can do this! Just one person! You can scare him! (Breaks down and sobs) Waaaaaaah, no I can't! I just want to make friends! (Continues to cry pitifully)**_

_**Negi: (Peers around tree) Hello? Miss, are you all right?**_

_**Sayo: KYAAAAH!!! **_

_**Negi: Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you.**_

_**Sayo: (Calms down) You. . .you can see me?!?**_

_**Negi: (Looks at Sayo oddly) Well, yes. **_

_**Sayo: (Thinks) 'How can he see me? I haven't made myself visible yet!' **_

_**Negi: Um, what's wrong? I heard you crying and. . .**_

_**Sayo: (Thinks) 'Ah. . .he's so kind. . .' (blushes) I. . .I'm fine. . .**_

KA: Hmm, so you can write something that's not perverted.

Sanders: _(offended)_ Kids today! No respect at all!

Noel: I'm back!

KA: Right, let's get this show on the road

_(scene start!)_

_**"Eh? What's this?" Kotarou opened the letter and began reading it. "I've won some sort of prize? 'After carefully reading the instructions below, please put this paper into the second drawer of your desk. Holie, the spirit liason to the human world, will take it to the spirit world.' Oh man, this is just too good!" **_

_**Besides fighting, Kotarou's other hobby had been buying so-called "supernatural" items on the internet. The letter was obviously some sort of scam or joke, and was just perfect. He began reading through it. "Great! It doesn't look like I'll pay anything!" **_

_**As per the letter's instructions, he circled the word "I agree" on the letter, then placed it in his desk. Just as he finished, the door to his room opened. A young, bespectacled girl, who was older than Kotarou, carried a box into the room. She had to struggle through the door a bit because of the shinai she carried on her back.**_

_**"Kotarou?" The girl asked uncertainly as she dropped the box near him.**_

_**"Hey, didn't I tell you to knock before entering?" Kotarou demanded with an annoyed tone.**_

_**"You've got deliveries again. A cursed doll, gold and silver beads, and," here the girl raised a pair of glasses with a woman's bikini-clad torso on them, "X-ray specs?"**_

_**"Don't open them without my permission! That's just rude, Tsukuyomi-neesan!" **_

_**"Mou, why don't you just let me buy you these things!" Tsukuyomi pouted cutely. "And besides, they're fake, you know."**_

_**"Duuuuh! I know that! But I don't want other people spoiling my fun!" An ecstatic look came on Kotarou's face. "The thrill of buying fake cursed items. . .playing with them. . .then sending them back before the deadline. . .I just love it!"**_

_**Tsukuyomi sweatdropped and laughed nervously. "Ah heh heh. . ."**_

_**Kotarou noticed and glared at her. "You're thinking, 'My little brother has no life and has become a creepy weirdo,' aren't you?"**_

_**"Ah. . ." She hurriedly began to think of a way to distract him. "Oh, I know! How about a sparring match! If I can beat you, then you have to promise to stop doing this and go back to school!"**_

_**"Fine." Kotarou got into a fighting stance. "I don't like fighting weak girls, but this is getting annoying. If you can beat me now, then I'll stop buying all of this crap. But if I beat you, you don't bring it up again."  
**_

_**Tsukuyomi took out her shinai. "Okay!"**_

_**After a moment's pause, Tsukuyomi charged her brother. Kotarou just yawned, then quickly grabbed the beads he had ordered and threw it in front of Tsukuyomi's path.**_

_**"Hauuuuuu!!!" As he expected, Tsukuyomi slipped on the beads then slammed into the wall.**_

_**"Clumsy as usual, nee-san. Now go drop off the boxes in the living room at the post office. They need to be returned." He picked up his sister, who was still stunned by her accident, dropped her outside his room, then slammed the door shut.**_

_**"Hawawawawa. . . ." **_

KA: That's all?

Noel: There's more!

_(scene start!)_

_**Kotarou's eyes widened as he opened the box. "A doll?"**_

_**Indeed, inside the box with the rose engraving was a doll with short blonde hair and pale skin. The female doll was dressed in frilly, Victorian-era style crimson clothing. Kotarou picked up it up. "Whoah, it's pretty big. Well-made too."**_

_**The boy then gently touched the doll's cheek. "Soft too." He then proceeded to lift the doll's skirt and look at her knickers. "Er, I guess I shouldn't be surprised she's wearing. . .gah!" Kotarou shook his head wildly. 'What am I doing?!? I ain't no creepy pervert! Wait, why am I blushing? It's just a doll!' He decided to look in the box to get his mind off of the topic. "A key?"**_

_**Kotarou took the key and began winding the doll. After he finished, he stared at it. It still did nothing. "Great, it's brok. . ."**_

_**Before he finished his sentence, the doll began to twitch and move.**_

_**"GAAAAHH!!!" The boy threw the doll away. He began to panic as it began to glow, then walk towards him. Suddenly, the glowing stopped and the doll opened its eyes. It stared at Kotarou for a moment, then closed the distance between them, and slapped him.**_

_**It wasn't a hard slap, but it caught Kotarou by surprise.**_

_**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"**_

_**Tsukuyomi looked back to the house at Kotarou's scream, then turned as she saw a mother calming her crying baby. "Oh, it was just the baby."**_

_**She then hurried to the post office.**_

_**"You shouldn't feel a lady up like that," the doll stated, glaring at him. "It's very rude. Really, human males are more perverted than I thought."**_

_**"Uhhh. . ."**_

_**"What is your name?"**_

_**"K. . .Kotarou." He shook his head. "Wait a minute, I'm the one who should be asking questions! What the heck are you? Aren't you just a doll?"**_

_**"I am Moe, Fifth Doll of Rozen Maiden."**_

KA: _(blinks) _You got Moe-chan to play the part of Shinku?

Noel: _(shrugs)_ She was my first choice.

_(scene start!)_

_**Both human and doll stared at the stuffed toy that had broken through the window and was now sitting on Kotarou's bed. The doll had been made to look like a bearded military officer and was juggling several medals with razor edges in a threatening manner. Moe jumped out of Kotarou's arms.**_

_**"Hey, you're going to die here unless you do something."**_

_**"Eh?"**_

_**"If you don't want that to happen, swear allegiance to me."**_

_**Kotarou snorted. "How stupid. You're just trying to scare m. . ."**_

_**The bearded doll threw one of the medals, slicing Kotarou's clothing.**_

_**"Hey! You stupid jerk! This is my favorite sweater!"**_

_**"Now will you swear?" Moe asked again.**_

_**"Bah! I can beat a stupid doll! RAAAAAARRRRGGGGHHH!!!" Kotarou charged the doll, fists clenched. As he attempted to punch the attacking doll, it leapt up and, amazingly, kicked Kotarou back towards the door, and threw several of the medals, which pinned the boy to the door.**_

_**"Owww. . ."**_

Tavi: _(looks incredulously at Noel)_ You used Sorajiro's doll? From Mao-chan?

Noel: _(chuckles sheepishly) _Eheh. . .well, um, next is the "cat-ear" scene from episode 2!

_(scene start!)_

_**"Did I surprise you?" Tsukuyomi held Moe, who now had cat ears on her head, in an attempt to hide the charmed doll's true nature. "This doll is a new cat-eared doll! Eheh, she's well made, don't you think?"**_

_**"Ah, yes," Shinobu stated. "But. . .um, I think she would look better if she had a maid costume."**_

_**"Oh, you think so too? Well, I to get her dressed up as one but she. . .er, I mean, Kotarou wouldn't let me!"**_

_**"This is Kotarou's?"  
**_

_**Tsukuyomi nodded her head. "It's strange that a boy would have one, right?"  
**_

_**"No, not at all." Shinobu stated.**_

_**'Oh, I shouldn't have said that,' Tsukuyomi thought. 'Now Kotarou will be mad!'**_

_**She decided to switch back to the subject of clothing. "Ah, anyway, maybe we should dress her up right now!"**_

_**"Well. . .I suppose I can stay for a bit. . ." **_

_**"Great!" Unnoticed by the two girls, Moe's left eyebrow began to twitch.**_

_**In a few moments, several clothes were scattered across the living room as Shinobu and Tsukuyomi dressed Moe in several outfits. Much to her misfortune, Moe was unable to protest, having to keep the pretense of being an ordinary doll.**_

_**'This is so undignified,' the humiliated doll thought.**_

KA: Why did you choose Shinobu to play Tomoe?

Noel: They're played by the same voice actress.

Everyone else: Oh.

Noel: Well, um, there's one last scene!

_(scene start!)_

_**Moe looked at the numerous knives that lay around the hallway. She then addressed her fellow doll. "Kuniko, stay close to me.".**_

_**Moe looked towards the dusty room at the end of the hallway, where a large mirror stood. "Come out and show yourself, Chachazero."**_

_**"Kekekekeke." A gust of wind picked up as the mirror rippled. Both Kuniko and Moe struggled to stay upright against the strong wind. **_

_**"Kuniko, stand behind me"**_

_**"Ahh!" The pink-haired doll complied**_

_**Slowly, out came a bat-winged doll brandishing a large knife, with several smaller ones circling her. The malicious looking doll floated above the two.**_

_**"Hee hee. It's been five hundred eighty six thousand nine. . .er, wait, no, carry the five, and. . .ah, forget it! It's been a while since our last meeting, Moe! And I'm here to kill you!"**_

KA: I realize that Chachazero's the only psychotic killer doll that you can think of, but isn't her craziness and Suigin Tou's a bit different? Besides, Suigin Tou has feathered wings and, er. . .assets, albeit small ones.

Noel: I'll just glue feathers on Chachazero's bat wings then.

Sanders: And we could stuff tissues down her chest!

Tavi: Old guy, you do realize this is a doll you're thinking of feeling up, right? And it's a pretty tiny one at that.

KA: Bah, enough of the old man's weird fetishes. _(Sanders sputters at KA's insinuation)_ We're out of time, so let's get everyone off the floor and to their beds.

Noel, Sanders, and Tavi: Right!

_(the clean up of the room and removal of the guest proceed with little trouble, until Noel reaches Evangeline's table)_

Noel: Wow, vampires can get intoxicated?

_( as he picks up Eva, who's glaring at a distant point while mumbling angrily, the vampire girl suddenly stirs into action)_

Eva: _(grabs Noel by the collar) _Sho why da for I'm a shmilin' in th' dang op'ning? Ish ludricuss ah tellsh yeah! Shomeone's gunna get th'r head rippeted offa their necksh!!! An' I don' play th' ball game wit' the volley thing!

Noel: _(eyes spinning as Eva continues to shake him) _I don't know! Please let go of me!

_(Noel is then slammed several times into the table as the drunken vampire takes out her frustrations on the summoner; Tavi looks at KA)_

KA: What, you didn't think he'd actually leave this chapter unscathed, did you?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer #2:

Any games and anime mentioned in the omake (Rozen Maiden, Hoihoi-san, Metal Gear, Casper the Friendly Ghost) are the property of their respective owners. I do not intend to make a profit off of them and are just borrowing them to make the lives of other fictional characters a living hell.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes:

Well, I was able to finish it in within a few weeks this time! As I promised, to make up for the short omake last time, the one for this chapter is a lot longer! Though I think I overdid it, considering the omake and author's notes actually longer than the chapter's actual story. Oops.

Not much really happened in this fic. I just needed to establish a few things for the next chapters, as well as to remind people that Mutsumi does know about magic. Heh heh, Noel was really impressed with the Thousand Master's supposed knowledge! Poor fool, little does he know that the guy was a magic school dropout! Though I'd imagine there's that sort of general ignorance about the Thousand Master.

The subject of Su's spam e-mail, for those of you who couldn't read it, was "All your turtles are belong to us!!!LOL!!!" I figure Su would have some knowledge of 1337. Had to modify it a bit though so it would show up on FFNet.

The LH Infinity fan book was a big help in giving me the dates for the volumes. I wish there was something like that for Negima. It would have made pinpointing the date of Nagi's disappearance much easier. Let's see, Negi officially becomes a teacher on April 2, 2003. Since he was born in 1994 (according to the Japanese scans of volume 2 that I have), if was born in January of that year, he should still be around 9 years of age. Now, since the new term starts during the same year, volumes 3 and 4 should occur around the same year. So, when Eva tells Negi that the Thousand Master died ten years ago and Negi tells her he met his father six years before, it's only logical to assume that Nagi disappeared in 1993, and then showed up in front of Negi in 1997.

Also, Granny Hina's phone call to Mutsumi comes soon after she and Kanako leave Hinata-sou in Chapter 118 of the manga. LH Infinity says the chapter starts on the 17th of August (unless I read that paragraph wrong), so the phone call should occur later in the day or possibly even at night.

As for the omake, it was a bit of a release valve for all of the other weird ideas that have been popping in my head. The shojou-ai scene's probably the closest I'll get to writing a lemon (I don't have the balls for that sort of thing). Konoka was also originally supposed to make a comment about "having a threesome with Negi later," but being the wuss I am I cut that out.

The idea of parodying Metal Gear Solid came to me while I was reading the script to the game a long time ago. I also had a few other roles filled out too, with Seta taking the role of Big Boss' corpse (hey, people are always saying Keitaro's turned into a Seta clone, so might as well run with that), though it's kind of weird what that does with his relationship with Haruka, since she's playing the part of Colonel Campbell. Naru obviously gets the role of the tomboy Meryl. Hmm, Mutsumi might make for an amusing Psycho Mantis, especially for the "use Meryl to seduce Snake" scene. I even had a sequel parodying MGS2, but this time with the Negima cast. Hey, Eva-chan's the obvious choice to use for the role of Vamp, right?

Mustelids are the family of mammals that include weasels, stoats, minks, ferrets, and of course, creatures like ermines and mongooses (like Kamo and Tavi, respectively). Titmice (titmouses?), as was already mentioned are songbirds. A tiny little songbird coupled with the Vulcan moniker would fit the image of little Sara carrying said gun, right?

I have nothing against the Pokemon games, people. I own a few of the games myself. Now, the show, that just bores the heck out of me. Fun games, crappy show. Ah well. I just needed something for the guards to do.

Ichigeki Sacchuu!! Hoihoi-san is a manga and a PS2 game about a cute little doll that's used for pest extermination. Oh, and she uses guns. And swords, can't forget about swords. There's also a ten-minute OVA for the game. The intro in the omake was based off of the OVA intro. Actually, I wrote 90 of the actual fic already, though I'm not sure if I'll finish it.

The Battle Royale-NegimaparodyI'm probably not going to continue. Like I said, I'm not crazy enough to incur the wrath of Negima fans. Anyone else is welcome to it though, just as long as I get credited for the original idea.

The idea of Sayo doing Casper the Friendly Ghost came to me when I first read her chapter in the Negima manga. Since all Sayo wants is to make friends, then it was a pretty easy step to make. Though I wasn't expecting to wind up putting Eva and her two Ministra into the role of Casper's uncles.

Rozen Maiden is an anime and a manga about a boy who finds himself living with several gothloli dolls. Oh, and the dolls have these matches where they fight too. Saying any more would be spoilers (even though this fic's already full of them; ugh, there was supposed to be a smiley after that, but it doesn't show up after uploading. . .er, nevermind). It's one of my favorite shows of the season (I love all of the characters!). It was just originally a fusion with LH, but thanks to Akuma-sama, the Negima cast wound up in it too. I was wondering who would play Jun, and I figured Kotarou would workwell as an anti-social brat. Tsukuyomi seemed like the obvious choice to play Nori, Jun's clumsy older sister. And yes, Shinobu's seiyuu really does play the character Tomoe in Rozen Maiden, so there's another obvious choice. The military officer doll which replaced the original clown doll in Rozen Maiden (which in turn was a replacement for the psycho Winnie the Pooh doll in the manga) is the one seen in the hands of Tsukishima Sorajiro, Chief of Staff of the Air Defense Forces and grandfather of Defense Force member Misora from Mao-chan. The old guy usually talks to his doll (it seems to run in the family too, since Misora's mother also has a doll she talks to also). Kuniko-chan is also from Mao-chan, and is the prized possession of Defense Force member Mao. I imagine she would have the same personality as Mao. I would have also like to have used Sylvie's toy, which was an ugly tangerine dressed up as a queen that crapped out. . .well, tangerines. Yeeeeeaaaah, Sylvie-chan's got some interesting tastes. Needless to say, the dolls in Mao-chan are not alive.

Also, in Rozen Maiden, Suigin Tou mentions the exact number of hours and minutes it has been since she and Shinku last met. I imagine that Chachazero wouldn't be as exact as her when it comes to math.

Now then, time to respond to the recent reviews!

**Akuma-sama: **You know, the strange thing was, I was already writing the Rozen Maiden parody with chibi-Keitaro as the lead when your review came in with the comment on the Rozen Maiden-Negima fusion. Freaky! Well, I was rather glad for it, as I found better characters to fit the original roles. I had the same idea for a fusion with LH after watching both Rozen Maiden and LH Again. When I saw Moe-chan holding that ring, I immediately thought "Moe as Shinku? Why not?" Though the idea of Chachazero playing the lead role is. . .er, rather frightening. So, who's your favorite character? I actually love all of the dolls and humans (though Jun took a bit of time and Suigin Tou wasn't high up in my list until I saw this cute manga pic of her smiling and holding a lactic acid drink; the last episode also sealed my liking of her). Oh, and yes, I did know that Asuna's dichromatism was a lot less noticeable in the manga. My objection in the original trailer was it was too noticeable, to the point where it was distracting. At least it was toned down in the first episode.

**bsdisaster: **Hmm, thanks for the weather report! It looks like I won't have too much of a problem with that kind of weather if I get accepted into the program. So, were you able to catch the Negima anime? What are your thoughts on it?

**petran: **Thanks again for your help! Your ideas are fun to use! I'm glad that you enjoy how I use your suggestions. I'll probably have Eva sulking in the next omake about her portrayal in the opening also. Hmm, Eva with a hangover. . .sounds rather dangerous, doesn't it?

**Sci-Fi Raptor: **Glad to hear you liked the last chapter! Also, it sounds like you've got the fourth volume, so I guess you're now properly acquainted with dear Tsukuyomi-chan, right?

Random thoughts:

Yes! My usage of Nekane for Negi's sister's name is justified with the release of the Period 65 scanlation! Hah hah! Take that, Del Rey! Nekane's cute as always. Hmm, Stan's unusually harsh towards ol' Nagi! And poor Negi! Ah, Chachazero, her comment's always lightens my day ("I wonder if someone dies soon?" Hah!). Heh heh, Eva hypnotizes Nodoka into using her special diary. ..I'm kind of conflicted. . .on one hand, Eva-chan's being mean to poor Nodoka-chan. . .yet, our dear vampire's being so cutely eeeeevil, I can't help but want to side with her too. . .OH, WHAT A DILEMMA!!!

Got the raws for 80 and 81! Don't want to say too much this time, though. A bit of focus on Lingshen (who' looks quite sexy in that dress, eheh) and one of my suspicions on the path the Negi Love-Love Wars will go to seems to have more evidence (let's just say my theory involves factions forming, with various 3-A girls and school faculty supporting a candidate, fu fu fu!). Also, something veeeeeery interesting occurs with regards to time. Hmmm. Se-chan's at the top of the latest popularity polls! Speaking of whom, will she be forever tied now to nekomimi! Of course, we all don't mind her wearing cat ears, now do we, heh heh heh.

The first episodes of the Negima anime. . .dang, did they cut the budget for that? It looks. . .mediocre. The songs are great, but the little things that went wrong (which usually would be ignored) just seemed to pile up to drag the overall quality down. The opening definitely could have used a few more memorable scenes besides the volleyball scene (Eva? Smiling? Eks Dee, man) and the kissing scenes. The songs were good, though. I still stand behind my protest with regards to the hair color change. I mean, I actually thought Yuuna was a new character when I saw the changes made to her. I didn't realize it was our favorite basketball player until the show was almost over _(sweatdrops)_. However, it was interesting to see the events in Negima from Asuna's POV, as well as the little extras they put in.

Hmm, I'm thinking of trying to shorten the chapters to either seven to ten pages. Maybe I'll be able to update more often if I do that. Well, then, please tell me what you think of this chapter (or if you want me to do an omake similar to the one here from time to time) by leaving a review! Once again, feel free to make constructive criticism. Flames will be ignored, however! Thank you again for reading!


	11. Happy Returns

A Little Bit of Magic: Happy Returns

A fanfiction by Kamui Archetype

Disclaimer: Love Hina, Negima, and the characters in these series are the property of Ken Akamatsu and whatever companies, organizations, etc. are involved in their production. The original characters in this story and the storyline are mine however. And I neglected them as well

Spoilers up to the current story arc of Negima and to the end of Love Hina. Wow, been a while since I typed that.

_'These'_ are thoughts

#These# are just general noises and sound effects, like coughing, things hitting people's heads, etc.

»This« is in English

My thanks again to petran for proofreading!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do we really need ta come in person?"

"Of course. It has been a long time since we've seen our dear sister, and delivering the news to her is a nice way to do it."

"We could'a just told her by mail or have someone in the embassy do it."

"I think the two of us would have a better chance of convincing her than some official she barely knows. Besides, don't you want to see her?"

"I do, but. . .

"We also have another delivery to make. Considering the potential danger that can be caused by the items we are carrying, I want to personally ensure that they arrive at Toudai and Mahora University safely.

"Then we should'a brought more guards. . ."

"Which would have been pointless and have just attracted more attention. Considering the value of the artifact we're carrying, coming here anonymously was the best option. Besides, you are the only person that is magically trained and none of the other agents from your organization are available to help us. Seta and Haruka hare also here to help as well. We will be fine. You really do need to calm down, dear."

"I know. . .but still, I worry. . ."

"Well, I feel much safer around you anyway. You're all I need."

"D, don't say stupid things like that!"

"You really are quite cute when you blush."

"E. . .ei. . .!"

"Besides, now that we're going undercover, we can actually spend time as a couple."

He leaned in for a kiss.

-o-o-o-

Meanwhile, one Seta Noriyasu was talking with his former protégé. "That's right, Keitaro-kun. We'll be visiting Japan for a bit."

In Hinata-sou, Urashima Keitaro blinked as Seta relayed the news. "That's great! But why now, if you don't mind my asking?"

"Well, we've just uncovered a few interesting things in the Pararakelse site that we really need to study." Seta smiled at his wife and adopted daughter as both simultaneously sighed in their sleep. The two were comfortably taking an afternoon nap on the couch, with Sara wriggling a bit against Haruka, who had a protective arm around the young girl. They were in such a deep sleep that even Seta's conversation failed to wake them. Nyamo, on the other hand, had gone off with Gidget (a.k.a. Big Tama, a.k.a. Giga-Tama) to look for something to drink.

Seta continued from where he left off. "Actually, we found five somethings. They look like lanterns, but from according to their pattern, they seem to be more artifacts from the Tamaday cult. In fact, I suspect they're quite. . .special."

Keitaro's eyes widened, catching the emphasis on the last word. "Special. . .you mean, like the ones we dug up in that cave in America?"

Seta nodded as he answered, despite the fact that his student couldn't see him. "That's right. Which is why we're bringing two of the lamps with us. One will be studied at Toudai and the other at Mahora University."

"Mahora?"

"A certain organization has their headquarters there."

"Ohhhhh. I gotcha. So when can we expect you guys?"

"We'll be there in three days. We're just getting ready. Oh, and we'll be bringing by a few guests."

"Guests?" Seta heard the confusion in Keitaro's voice.

"The chairman of the University of Tokyo/University of Pararakelse Joint Research Committee is coming, along with one of his bodyguards."

"EH?" Keitaro was surprised and a little bit worried. After all, he had turned down a generous offer by the man a while back.

Seta laughed as he guessed what was on his former student's mind. "Don't worry; he's not mad about the whole thing. Actually, he said he and his bodyguard knows someone in Kanagawa and wanted to visit her."

Nyamo returned with drinks for both Seta and herself.

»Thanks, Nyamo. You really didn't have to do that.«

»It's fine. I was just worried I got something you didn't like.« The dark-skinned girl looked at the phone in Seta's hand. »Is that Keitaro?«

Seta smiled at the girl. "Hey, Keitaro, I'm going to hand the phone to Nyamo for a bit, all right?"

"Nyamo?"

The Pararakelse native quickly took the offered phone. »Ah. . .Keitaro! Hello! How are you and everyone in Hinata?«

»It's been a while, hasn't it? We're all doing fine. How about you?«

»Ah, that's good. As for myself, well, the work at the site's been tough but it's pretty exciting.« Nyamo smiled. »Shinomu tells me in her letters that you and Naru have been doing very, very well. I think she was really jealous of you two.«

Keitaro nervously laughed. »Hah hah, really? We haven't been doing anything different.«

»Well, it must have been different enough for Shinomu to notice. Anyway, I'm going to be there for a bit longer this time around, so will you guys show me some more sights around Hinata City and Tokyo?«

»Of course! Besides, it's a good excuse to get Shinobu and Kanako to take a break from studying for the Tokyo University exams once in a while.«

»Kanako?«

»Yes, my sister. My grandmother told her to take time off from traveling with her and start on getting a degree. You met her the last time you were her, right?«

»Oh yeah! I really didn't get to talk to everyone but Shinomu, and Naru, and yourself last time, so I couldn't remember who she was exactly.«

»Ha ha, well, this time you'll have more time to chat with everyone, right?«

»Right!«

Seta took a sip from the drink Nyamo gave him, watching the girl talk. He then looked outside the window. _'Well, let's hope these artifacts won't be as much of a problem as that site in America.'_

-o-o-o-

A few days later, Keitaro and the Hinata girls found themselves waiting for Seta and his party.

"It'll be nice seeing Seta and the others again," Naru smiled. "It's been a while since we've seen them."

Shinobu nodded. "We really didn't get as much of a chance to show Nyamo around last time she was here. Maybe this time we can."

"Yeah!" Su jumped on Shinobu with a tight hug. "Me an' Sara'll come too! We'll have a girls' night out!"

"Ah, okay. . ." Shinobu smiled at her friend. "That sounds fun!"

Motoko chuckled from behind them. "Well, don't have too much fun. You and Kanako still have to study for the entrance exams."

"Hmph, as if you can talk," Kanako muttered, annoyed at her rival.

"Yeah, ya don't wanna end up being a ronin like Motoko, Mutsumi, Keitaro and Naru were!" Su exclaimed.

The aforementioned ronin group, with the exception of Mutsumi, hung their heads in shame. "Did you really have to mention that?" the non-Okinawan members of the foursome muttered.

"Now, now, Su-chan, we all did make it in eventually, so that really doesn't matter," Mutsumi gently admonished. She then turned to Kanako and Shinobu. "I'm sure you'll both do fine. After all, you have all of us to help you two!"

"Un!" Shinobu nodded, while Kanako gave a small smile in thanks.

"Oh, right, didn't you mention that Seta was also bringing someone else besides Haruka, Sara, and Nyamo?" Naru asked.

Keitaro nodded. "Yeah, the chairman of the University of Tokyo/University of Pararakelse Joint Research Committee and his bodyguard. They'll be staying in the apartment that Mutsumi used to stay in."

"You mean the one that got rebuilt after it burned down?" Naru shook her head. "I can't believe people still stay there. You'd think with all the commotion from our place no one would want to live there."

_'Considering it's a safe house and temporary magical item storage facility for the Kanto Magic Association, I'm not too surprised.'_ Keitaro kept his thoughts to himself however. "I guess there are people desperate enough for a cheap place that they'll put up with us as neighbors."

"Ah, there they are!" Mutsumi pointed to where Seta's group was coming up the escalator.

Seta waved at them. "Yo!"

"Seta-san! Haruka-san! It's been a while!" Naru greeted, giving both of them hugs.

Su jumped over to Sara. "Heyas!" She then sniffed her old friend then began looking her up and down. "Ya got taller!"

"Duh! It's not like I'll stay shorter than you forever!"

"It'll be a problem if yer too big to fit in some of the inn's secret passages though!"

"Oh come on, it's not like those passages are too small to crawl through." The American girl then blinked. "Hey, are you calling me fat? I just got taller ya know!" She took a swipe at her friend, who did a backflip to dodge the attack.

"Nyahaha! You've been training a lot more too, eh?"

Keitaro went over to greet his aunt. "Hey, Aunt Haruka. . .urk!"

Haruka removed her elbow from her nephew's head. "Tsk, I know I've been gone for a while but you'd think you'd remember not to call me that."

"Sorry. . ."

The former owner of the Hinata Tea House turned to Kitsune. "Well, I hope you haven't run my old business to the ground."

Kitsune wagged her finger. "Oh, come on Haruka, you should trust me a bit more. I told ya last month it was doing fine."

"Um, but what about two weeks ago when you decided to bet on that one horse race and we lostmmmph!" Mutsumi found her mouth covered by a nervously grinning Kitsune. Haruka raised an eyebrow.

"Horse race?"

"Ahahahah! It's nothin'!" The current owner of the tea house dragged Mutsumi over to where Haruka couldn't hear them. "We solved that problem so ya don't need to bring it up!" The fox lady of Hinata fiercely whispered to her drinking buddy and employee.

"Hehe, sorry."

Haruka shook her head and decided not to worry about it, then turned to Shinobu, who was looking questioningly at them. "Don't worry, Nyamo's coming soon. She's just helping our guests carry our cargo."

Keitaro sweatdropped, then whispered to Seta, "Shouldn't you guys have had more security?"

"They told us the four of us would be enough and that having any more would just make us an obvious target. Plus they told us they had a …_special_ guard protecting the item while it was being checked."

"What are you two whispering about?" Naru glared at her boyfriend and his mentor. Haruka put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, Naru. It's just about the artifacts we brought along."

"Well. . .okay, but I don't see the need for all the secrecy."

Seta shrugged. "Well, it's a big find and our sponsor would like to keep what we know of it secret for the moment. He has his reasons, I guess."

"Hmmm," Naru still looked doubtful, but let it go. At that moment, a familiar, somewhat quiet voice floated up from the escalator

»Are you sure you don't need any help?«

»It's okay kiddo, we can handle these ol' things by ourselves,« another female voice, though one with a rougher tone than the previous girl's, replied. »Me an' him have got this one an' Shiro's strong enough ta carry the other on his back. «

»Yes, we're fine, so go on ahead and greet your friends,« a refined male voice joined the other two in the conversation.

Shinobu's eyes widened as a figure with features similar to her own appeared at the escalator.

"Nyamo!" She ran towards her old friend.

"Ah, Shinomu!" The darker-skinned girl ran to Shinobu and gave her a hug. "It's…been a while. How. . .are you?"

Shinobu smiled and replied back in English. »I've been fine. And your Japanese is. . .getting better.«

Nyamo chuckled in response. »Not as fast as you've been improving your English, though.«

As the two girls conversed, the other two members of the Molmol group appeared. The male half of the duo faced Keitaro, who helped them in setting down their cargo.

'_Ooh, gold earrings!' _Kitsune observed. _"Wait, why does his face seem so familiar? I know I've never seen this guy before."_

The casually-dressed man had the dark complexion common to the people of Molmol, though his hair, unlike Hinata's own resident Molmolian, was black. "Ah, you must be Keitaro. I am. . ."

"NIII-SAMA! NEE-SAMA!" A dark-skinned, human missile with blond hair suddenly came rocketing towards the manager of Hinata-sou and the two Molmolians. Keitaro instinctively ducked, allowing Su to pass over him, but the other male simply caught her, flipped her up into the air, then caught her in a hug. The other Molmolian girl came up to them and gave Su in a hug.

"Hello, sis, it's been a while, eh?"

The rest of the inhabitants of Hinata-sou looked on in surprise. "SISTER?"

Then the albino alligator came.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

-o-o-o-

After the initial shock had worn off (and Shiro, the albino gator, had been put to sleep by the silver-haired girl by rocking it like a baby, an act the Hinata crew found mildly disturbing), the members of Molmol's royal family introduced themselves. They were immediately bombarded with questions afterwards.

"Ha ha, my apologies, everyone. I wanted to surprise our dear sister, so we neglected to inform her that we were coming," Ramba Ru, prince of Molmol and Su's "brother" bowed to the group in apology.

"Sorry about Shiro," Amalla Su, elder sister to the younger Molmolian princess and Ramba's personal bodyguard (and more).

"Ah, it's all right," Keitaro laughed nervously, speaking for the group.

"See? 'S okay, nii-sama! I'm just happy both of yas came to visit me!"

Amalla and Ramba both smiled at Su but then sobered. "We're glad ta see you to, kiddo, but we ain't just here fer a social visit. The ministers're all gettin' antsy about yer trainin' as a princess, and they insisted that ya start now."

Su pouted. "Don' wanna."

The royal couple sighed. "I'm sorry Su, but there is no avoiding it this time. I'm afraid Amalla and I have both run out of ways to delay this."

"NO! I don' wanna do it! It's boring!"

"Aw, come on now sis. Ya ain't gonna be doin' it every day, just on the weekends, and even then it's only gonna be fer one day."

Su stuck her nose up in the air and turned her back to her Amalla and Ramba.

"We promise to tell your instructors to make the lessons to be not so boring, okay?" the prince smiled at Su. "In fact, we'll stay with you and help you out during the lessons itself for as long as we're here. How does that sound?"

The younger royal seemed to consider it. Her nii-sama and nee-sama's lessons were always fun. "Ya promise?"

"Cross our hearts an' hope ta die."

Su faced them, with her head bowed. "Well…okay, but if it's boring I'm not gonna stick around!"

The royal couple smiled. "Of course."

Keitaro, who, along with the rest of the group, had been silently watching the family's discussion, coughed into his hand. "Um…shall we all get going?"

Ramba and Amalla blushed a bit in embarrassment. "Ah, yes. Our apologies. We did not mean to be so rude."

"No, no," Keitaro waved his hands. "Don't worry about it." He looked nervously at the sleeping Shiro. _'And they said a group of guards would be conspicuous?'_

"Ah, before we leave, may I have a moment to change my appearance? Molmol may not be a well-known nation, but I'd prefer to err on the side of caution."

"Sure, no problem." The group waited for a few minutes. When the prince returned, the group's collective jaws dropped.

"Is something the matter?"

The group first at Ramba, then Keitaro, then Ramba again. The process repeated several times until…

"You look like Keitaro's twin!" Naru was the first to recover from their surprise. Indeed, Ramba's hair had been quickly styled to resemble Keitaro's. The prince also sported small glasses similar to the young archaeologist. Were it not for the dark skin and different clothing, any person would have mistaken Ramba Ru for Urashima Keitaro's twin brother.

Kanako looked him over. _'Hmph, Onii-san is much better looking,'_

"How unusual. Well, in any event, this makes it easier for me to keep my anonymity." Ramba turned to Keitaro. "Would it be all right for me to claim that I am a relative of yours should some tabloid reporter hound me?"

"Well…" Keitaro scratched the back of his head. "I guess that's okay…"

With that, the group proceeded on to the van.

-o-o-o-

After an uneventful ride, one of the boxes brought by Seta was left behind along with the Hinata crew, with the exception of Su. Sara opted to stay behind, though Haruka also needed to go to Mahora with Seta. The girls opted to go ahead while Keitaro remained behind to continue talking with Seta.

"Sorry about the inconvenience, Keitaro-kun, but we need to drop off the other box at Mahora Academy first, then I need to take Ramba and the Su sisters to the Molmol Embassy in Tokyo."

"I told you Seta-san, it's fine. Like you said, it's necessary for you and Aun…er Haruka-san to be there, and someone needs to watch the box here. Plus Su, Ramba-san, and Amalla-san need to go to the embassy."

"But we get to have some fun together after that, right Nii-sama? Nee-sama?"

"Darn right, sis!"

"Yes, our business shouldn't take long. We can go sightseeing afterwards!"

"Yeah!"

Amalla led Su to the van. "Now, why dontcha tell me what's new with ya!"

After Su was out of earshot, Seta turned to Keitaro. "Keitaro-kun, make sure that the cargo gets delivered to the apartment complex. The mage there will take care of the rest."

"Gotcha. I'll make sure it gets there safely."

"Thank you very much, Urashima-san. I hope this hasn't been too much of an inconvenience." Ramba stated.

"Oh, not at all! I'm looking forward to helping Seta-san study these artifacts."

"Well then," Seta nodded, "we'll be heading off."

Keitaro waved goodbye as the two men got in the van and drove off. He then looked at the rather large and heavy box. _'How on earth did those two and that gator carry this? I'm gonna need help. But everyone's gone already, so who do I…'_

"Yo, Keitaro! It's been a while, man."

"Yeah, you forgot about us or something?"

Keitaro blinked. "Uh…who are you two again?"

The two young men facefaulted. The stouter one recovered first. "It's me! Shirai!"

"And me! Haitani!" The taller one was also now back on his feet.

'_Perfect timing!'_ "Sorry about that, guys. Um, if you don't mind, I need your help…"

Looking back, Keitaro would consider this to be one of his less intelligent moments.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Omake:

_(Everyone, with the exception of Naru, Negi, and KA, is present and are doing random things)_

Tavi: _(Listening to the Rozen Maiden Drama CD) _Ya know, it took me a while to realize they were using different voice actors. _(blinks)_ Horie Yui is playing Shinku?

Noel: Hmm, you know, instead of using Moe for the Shinku role in the last omake, maybe our dickweed employer should have used her Naru.

Naru: _(comes in and only hears the last part)_ Use me for what?

_(Tavi pulls out and reads a card with a note on the back saying "Tavi, read after Naru's 1st line – KA" )_

Tavi: _(reads the card out lout)_ "For Noel's prostitution ring."

Naru: WHAT?

Noel: WHAT? _(turns to Naru, panicking)_ NO! I didn't. . .GWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

_(Noel is sent into the atmosphere thanks to a Naru Punch)_

Tavi: Hmm. _(looks at card)_ This reminds me…where is KA?

_(KA and Negi come in)_

KA: Seriously, whoever wrote that textbook is a complete and utter moron. I mean, each lesson basically tried to combine two subjects that were completely unrelated to each other!

Negi: Wow, that must be tough.

KA: Well, this year the textbooks somewhat better. At least the people I work with are all nice.

_(Noel crashes into the ground)_

Noel: #gurgle#

KA: Heh heh heh.

Keitaro: So, where have you been? It's been what, over a year since your last update!

KA: Well, I did this interview for a job overseas and after I was accepted, I went off. I've been busy getting used to my new situation and such.

Naru: But for over a year? Anyway, what's your job?

KA: I'm a high school English teacher in Japan.

_(Silence. Jaws, and someone's glass, drop. Then, chaos)_

Random character A: OH MY GODDESS IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!

Random character B: WE'RE DOOMED! DOOMED!

Random character C: The children! Won't someone please think of the children!

_(Everyone runs around like headless chickens)_

KA: _(in an unamused voice)_ Thanks for the vote of confidence. _(thinks) 'Memo to self: write next chapters as horrible tentacle lemon fic.'_

Negi: Everyone, calm down! You're overreacting!

Eva: Oh please, he's probably got a plan to subliminally turn his students into his minions.

KA: Nu-uh. _(turns around and quickly devours a paper labeled "Plans for World Domination: Using Unsuspecting Students)_. So, uh, enough about me. Let's talk about. . .um. . ._(looks around and sees the latest Negima volume)_ the Mahora Festival!

Noel: You bet I've got something to say! _(waves around the pages of Period 84) _Oh my goddess! Look at this! Negi's turned into an oversexed pervert! _(points accusingly at Class 3-A)_ All of your parading around naked in front of him has turned Negi into a sex fiend!

_(Everyone sweatdrops)_

Negi: That's not really what happened. . .

Noel: And this! _(shows pictures of Cheerleader Trio dressing Negi up as a foxgirl and Ayaka's nosebleed from seeing him)_ How could you kids be so degenerate?

Kanako: _(To KA) _You really should have knocked him out again before asking for opinions.

KA: _(sheepish)_ Sorry.

Kotarou: Someone shut him up please!

Noel: _(continues on, now with the latest chapters in hand)_ And this! Now you're changing the rules for time travel! Of all the most idiotic, confusing things to include, you had to do a "we must change the future" stor…URRKK!

_(Noel is knocked out by Chachamaru)_

Eva: Good work.

Chachamaru: Thank you, master.

KA: _(nods in approval)_ Nice. Though it should have been more painful for him. Well, you two are safe from the tentacle lemon.

Everyone: What?

KA: Uh. . .nothing. . .oh, look, it's time for me to teach my class. Bye guys! _(runs)_

_(Everyone blinks as KA disappears in a cloud of dust)_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note:

Yeah, I know. Over a year and a half without any updates. All I can say is sorry. Like I mentioned in the omake, most of my time has been spent in getting a job in Japan and handling life here. I really can't do this story as regularly as I'd like. Ah well.

In any event, I'm also delaying this story due to the current story arc in Negima. Unlike my original character, I have no problems with time travel stories (I'm definitely enjoying the current arc). However, it's not so good for this story (which I'm still sticking to keeping within canon as close as possible), since the possible changes that might come from the end of the arc gives very little wiggle room. I'm already trying to do revisions to the previous chapters based on the new info on magic and such.

Anywho, a few random thoughts:

The new Negima? anime: Okay, the first series was…less than stellar. But for some reason, I still feel optimistic about the new one. Please let it be good!

I'm also looking forward to the new Negima game for the DS. It just looks so Fire Emblem-ish, I couldn't help but nerd-gasm (eeeewwww).

A few of the really otaku-ish things I've done so far in Japan (that I can remember at the moment):

-Visited all of the places in Kyoto and Nara that Negi and Class 2-A went to in the Kyoto arc

-Visited the Gundam museum and posed in a Feddie officer's uniform in front of the 1:1 Gundam bust

-Went to the Tokyo Game Show

-Visited and took pictures in front of the headquarters of Nintendo (both old and new) and Capcom

I am still unworthy of the otaku moniker, though. I mean, I still haven't even gone to Comiket (circumstances always prevented me from going)! Ah well.

So folks, if I still have any readers out there, feel free to put in your comments. As always, constructive criticism is welcome, but flames will be disposed of. Thanks again for reading!


End file.
